The Past Meets The Future
by AngelDesaray
Summary: SEQUEL TO A FATHER'S SON DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'VE READ THE FIRST STORY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LOST! Luke is back in his own timeline; life has gone wonderfully for Anakin's family in the time Luke left behind. But at the same time that these two separate realities begin to merge into one, an unexpected, deadly threat arises, threatening to destroy more than just the Skywalker family.
1. Chapter 1: The Split Mending

_**Hey guys, guess what? Here's the sequel! I know you've been excited ahaha. Now bear with me, things might be hard to follow for the first two chapters, though it will make sense in time, its all up in my head, just bear with me hahaha. I hope you guys enjoy this :D I've always found it a little annoying how these stories are written and everything's changed, but we never see what happens after that. i mean, seriously, these beloved characters have just been introduced to an entirely different situation, and all new perils will be awaiting them. You know that there's stuff going on, but nobody ever goes into what happened after the change really. Anyway, enough with my rant! I'm sure you will all be pleased to see some familiar names living a much happier life ;) Here's The Past Meets The Future: Please review when you're done reading, and as always . . . Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(0riginal Timeline)**_

"I know Luke, I know, but I just can't believe you!"

Luke Skywalker gave a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the wall for a second. Had he not been recovering from a hole in his chest, Luke would have got off the bed and gone over to his fuming sister. Luke shook his head.

"What's so hard to believe Leia? I know my story would sound crazy under any other circumstance, but come on: I'm the walking proof," he said, gesturing to his torso.

"It's not that I don't believe _that_, it's kind of hard to deny, it's just . . . just . . ." Leia seemed to be struggling for the right words.

"It's just the part about father," Luke said, and by the look on Leia's face, it was obvious he'd hit the mark. "Leia, you can't harbor this grudge against him all your life—"

"Like Force I can't!" she snapped harshly, and Luke winced at her tone.

"Leia, I was with him practically every day, I know what he was like. Vader was the complete opposite of our father! Leia please, you're holding this heavy grudge against a man who doesn't deserve—"

"That _man_ is more monster than anything!"

"Vader isn't who he was Leia," Luke said patiently.

"So if he's such a great father I bet you have a logical explanation for the hole in your chest!" she fumed.

"This wasn't his fault: this was purely the Emperor. Father couldn't do anything because he'd been momentarily stunned. And he was devastated when he'd thought I'd died." Luke was surprised at the hard edge that crept into his tone.

Leia scoffed. "I'm sorry Luke, but I can't just suddenly accept that man as my father just because you come back with this story. I haven't forgotten everything he has put us through, all the suffering in this galaxy because of him. Besides, if he had really changed, wouldn't this time have changed to?" Before Luke could argue his point any further, Leia turned on her heel and left the room.

Luke groaned, staring up at the ceiling. Ever since Luke had told Leia and Han what had happened, Leia had been much colder to him and—much to Han's dismay—easier to irritate. Han himself had been skeptical of Luke's story to begin with, but had eventually taken Luke's word for it, especially since it was the only way to explain Luke disappearing one moment and reappearing severely injured five minuets later.

However, both of them were reluctant to accept Luke's news about Anakin, and they both asked that same question. If Anakin really did change, then why is this time still the same?

Luke had pondered the question himself for long stretches of time—which he had plenty of here in his room—since he didn't have that answer either. The best he could come up with was that the timelines had split into two instead of becoming one single future. Which meant Luke hadn't changed _their_ past it seemed.

Finding himself confused once more on the matter, Luke relaxed back into the bed. He was going to need a long nap after getting so worked up. Luke grumbled a little at the thought of being stuck in this hospital bed longer, but it was a lot better than being dead.

His eyes fluttered shut and he slowly slipped into a dream that felt more like a memory . . .

* * *

"_Luke, get back here!"_

_Luke laughed as his five year old legs pushed harder to try and escape the arms that reached down for him, shrieking in pure joy as his father scooped him into the air, carrying him over his shoulder._

"_Dad! Dad! Put me down! Put me down! I want to see the cruiser!" Luke shouted at the top of his lungs, giggling at the end._

"_You will Luke, patience! I just don't want you running ahead of me!" his father laughed._

_Father and son made their way over to a Nubian Cruiser that was loading up its small group of passengers. As R2-D2 and C-3PO went on board, Luke's mother waited for the two to reach them, a small brunette haired girl clinging to her dress. Luke grinned down at his sister from his awkward position on his father's shoulder._

_Luke's mother laughed. "Was Luke making an escape attempt again?"_

_His father laughed. "Yes. He's eager for this trip to Naboo and he was running ahead of me."_

"_Free spirited, just like his father," Luke's mother said with a smile and shake of her head as his father put him down._

"_Are we going to see gramma and grampa?" Leia asked excitedly, pulling at mother's dress._

"_Yes Leia, we are," their mother said calmly._

_Father put an arm around mother, kissing her on the cheek. Both children looked away and gagged, causing their parents to laugh as they pulled away. "Come on you two, we need to get going," father said._

"_Can I watch you pilot the ship?" Luke asked in excitement, hot on his father's heels as he scurried up the ramp._

_His father smiled. "Of course Luke. If you're good, I might even let you steer . . . but we won't tell your mother you flew the ship for a while, or she'll have a heart attack. Alright?"_

_Luke gave a squeal of joy. "Yes!"_

_His father laughed, leading him as discreetly as possible into the control room while his mother got Leia situated._

* * *

Luke opened his eyes, processing what he'd just seen. It wasn't a dream, that much was for sure, but it wasn't one of his memories, obviously. Luke sat up a little, a hand on his head, frowning.

"What was that?" he mumbled.

It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it; he had! But at the same time, it left a pang of longing in him. That was a past he would never have.

Luke sank back into the bed, letting his eyes close again. _Get some rest Luke, you've got a while before you're fully recovered._

_**(Altered Timeline)**_

Anakin Skywalker was making his way through the halls of the Jedi Temple, on his way to a Council Meeting. It dawned on him that he'd been a Jedi Master for twenty years now, and the thought made him feel a little old.

But he couldn't be happier.

Luke and Leia had grown immensely in the past twenty-two years, both trained as Jedi with Luke apprenticed to Anakin and Leia apprenticed to Obi-Wan, and now, as their twenty-third was nearing, Luke was about to be made a Jedi Knight. The thought made Anakin beam with pride, and he was sure the other Masters had noticed it. Though none of them said anything. Well, none of them but Obi-Wan, though he didn't criticize, just commented.

Anakin smiled a little. The twins had taken to calling Obi-Wan Uncle, and his former Master had commented quite a few times how the title had made him feel old. Of course, Obi-Wan was no longer as young as he'd once been anyway. His hair and beard had gone white, and wrinkles had appeared; but the old man was still not one to be trifled with. Looks could be deceiving, just like with Yoda, who had also visibly aged in the past years. Though that fact hardly phased him, seeing as Yoda was about nine hundred years old anyway.

Glancing out the window, Anakin could see signs of his own aging in the faint reflection it gave. His blonde hair had grown even darker, and some silver hairs could be seen starting to show if someone looked close enough. There were crinkles around his eyes, and a few laugh lines as well. Though at the same time, Anakin felt his eyes gave away his age the most, maybe even caused some to pin him as older then he really was. His eyes had a look about them that showed that he had seen much in his forty-five years, more then he should have.

"Father!"

Anakin turned at the familiar voice with a smile, seeing Luke make his way towards him. As of late, Luke had started looking more and more like the future Luke who had saved them all and Anakin couldn't help but feel a dull pang in his heart whenever he saw his son. He still missed the future Luke a little, but had accepted long ago that there was nothing he could do about it. As Luke reached him, Anakin clasped an arm around his son's shoulders, smiling at him. "Luke, how are you feeling?"

Luke sighed a little. "Actually, I'm not quite sure . . . I came to ask you a question . . ."

Anakin frowned a little. "Of course, what is it?"

"I had . . . a really strange dream before I woke up this morning."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

Luke took a deep breath, obviously deciding where he should begin. "I was on Tattoine, with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and Uncle Obi-Wan was there too, except I called him Ben for some reason . . ."

His son didn't seem to realize that Anakin had gone still when he'd said that, staring at his son in disbelief of what he was hearing. Luke kept talking though.

"And R2 and 3PO were there as well, and I'd picked them up from Jawas. They had a recording of Leia, but I didn't know her for some reason. And I wasn't a Jedi either, and I kept hearing that you and mom were dead . . . and something about an Empire. None of it makes sense to _me_, but for some reason it did while I was having this dream." Luke stopped for a moment, apparently thinking about something. "Yet also . . . it didn't feel like a dream . . . it felt more like . . . like a memory. Though it couldn't be at the same time, because nothing like that has ever happened, yet for some reason it still feels important. I don't know what to make of it Father."

Anakin looked thoughtfully at Luke for a moment, hands behind his back as he turned to look out the window.

Anakin had never told his son about the future Luke that was the reason all of them were together as a family.

Part of him was ashamed to admit it. He had never brought it up, though he almost did once or twice. His son wasn't completely oblivious to it though, not in the least. Of course Luke had heard of the stories of 'Jedi Luke', the mysterious Jedi who had been there with Anakin and helped Anakin defeat Darth Sidious, saving the Galaxy. His son was also one of many who was under the impression that 'Jedi Luke' had paid with his life to ensure that freedom for the Galaxy. Only the Council Members who had known Luke was from the future knew what really happened, how he had survived the wound and returned to his time. So the only thing Anakin's son didn't know was the entire part of Luke having come back from the future in order to save Anakin and his family, and surviving and returning to his time.

Anakin shook his head a little. "That's because they _are_ memories . . . just not _exactly_ . . . yours."

Anakin could sense his son's confusion, and he was sure the boy was frowning at him. "What do you mean Father?"

Anakin sighed and turned to look at his son, who practically looked exactly as Luke had been when he'd first landed in the middle of the battle at Cato Neimoidia, right down to the confusion. "I think . . . later, after this meeting I need to go to . . . you and I are going to have a talk."

Luke's confusion turned to worry. "About what?"

"Your, in a way, namesake. There's something I haven't told you that I probably should have told you a long time ago."

"My _namesake_? Father . . . you don't mean . . ."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, we're going to have a long talk about Jedi Luke. We'll bring your sister too: she'll have the right to know as well."

Anakin sensed the surprise and shock coming from his son, though Luke showed no signs of it on the outside, he simply nodded. "Alright Father. Should I go and tell her you want to speak to the both of us after this Council Meeting?"

Anakin smiled a little. "Yes, though you probably won't have to hunt her down. You know how she sticks to Obi-Wan's side whenever she's not hanging around Han."

Luke chuckled a little. Leia had run into Han Solo while on a mission to Nar Shadda with Obi-Wan. The smuggler had gotten the two out of a rather sticky situation, though ended up sucked into the middle of the conflict at the same time. The poor man. If he hadn't been so smitten by Leia, he probably would have demanded The Council make amends for his loss of profit, the damage to his beloved Millenium Falcon, and the price Jabba the Hutt had put over his head in the process of helping Leia and Obi-Wan. Since then, the smuggler had spent much time around Coruscant to spend time with Leia, and even acted as the transport for missions her and Obi-Wan went on. He was obviously love-struck, though it didn't take away from the man's scoundrel persona.

Luke bumped into Anakin, which startled him out of his thoughts. His son seemed distracted, not even looking at Anakin, but somewhere else. Anakin frowned at his son's sudden obliviousness, puzzled, but only for a moment as he spotted the cause for his distraction. Anakin smiled a little as he watched the spit-fire, red-headed, female Jedi disappear around a corner.

"Have you talked to her?"

Luke looked at him, startled. "What do you mean? Talked to who?"

Anakin chuckled, nodding in the direction the woman had disappeared to. "Mara Jade of course. I've caught you staring at her a few times. Why don't you go on and talk to her? I never thought you to be the shy type son."

Luke blushed. "Well, I, um . . . I . . ."

Mara Jade had been in The Temple since she was six, having shown a strong connection to The Force. Anakin had not been oblivious to his son's _obvious_ attraction to the woman, and always found it amusing to watch him whenever she was around.

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "_Talk to her_. In fact, you can do just that while you wait for me to finish with my meeting in The Council. I can tell Leia I need to talk to the two of you if it means you'll finally talk to Mara."

Luke jumped on an excuse. "I promised Galen that I would spar with him today."

One thing that Anakin had been surprised to find out around the time that Luke and Leia were born was that he had not been the only one to break The Code. Two other Jedi, Mallie and Kento Marek, had secretly married, just like Anakin and Padme. However, they had married _during_ the Clone Wars, not before it. Also, just as Anakin and Padme, the two had realized they were going to have a child. However, those two had made the decision to leave the Jedi Order in order to have their child. Before they left, however, the entire event with Sidious had happened, and it had come to light that Anakin was married with two children on the way. They had stayed longer, deciding to see what happened. To the couple's relief, Anakin was not expelled, and soon The Council had discarded the no attachment rule, which allowed them to stay in the Jedi Order and stay together. They had a son, Galen Marek, and the two families, Skywalker and Marek, bonded in the years that came after. Galen and Luke had both become close friends, and when Marek had been knighted, he had come with Anakin and Luke on several missions. The three had gotten close enough that Luke and Anakin had settled on a nickname of sorts for Marek, which Marek himself had taken to using quite frequently on a day to day basis. Anakin had been the one to suggest it, feeling the name suited the young Jedi for some reason.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the weak excuse. "I'm sure Starkiller can survive a day without sparring with you Luke."

Luke sighed in defeat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, I'll talk to Mara . . . but not today."

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah . . . sure you will Luke. Sure you will."

Luke shook his head, but didn't argue with Anakin, probably seeing that it was pointless to do so as Anakin tended to win these arguments. Anakin chuckled, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Come on Luke . . . we've got places to be."


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

_**Oh My Gosh I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this took so long! The first day I had writers block because I couldn't link my idea's together but after that I didn't post because I was so busy. I'm afraid it's going to start getting like that guys because school is about to start and I have one very busy year ahead of me. I will post as much as I possibly can because I want to write this story too, and I hate making you guys wait for the next chapters! I really hope that you guys are enjoying my story, I love all of the feedback I get from you, thank you so much! Thank's for all the positive reviews, I'm glad to see everyone's eagerly following A Father's Son's sequel! Please, please don't forget to review, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Anakin left the Council room, frowning, in deep thought. It had definitely been a . . . peculiar meeting, that was for sure. Anakin clasped his hands behind his back, staring at the floor as he pondered on what had been discussed.

There had been a shift in The Force: all of them had felt it. A darkness had fallen over the galaxy, and Anakin couldn't help but feel that it was a familiar darkness to him. Repressing a shudder, Anakin glanced around him, pushing the thoughts away. He could worry about the darkness later, after The Council had traced it's source. Right now, he had to gather his kids and tell them the truth he had kept from them far too long.

His eyes roamed the hall as he looked for his daughter. Obi-Wan was just now coming out of The Council room, though it seemed Leia wasn't with him. Anakin frowned, approaching Obi-Wan.

"Where's Leia?"

Obi-Wan gave him a curious look. "She went to watch Luke and Galen spar. Why do you ask?"

Anakin sighed. "Luke had a dream . . . it was about the future that the _other_ Luke changed. He saw what his future might have been, and he's confused . . ."

Obi-Wan seemed a little surprised. "I would be too. So . . . Luke's gaining the _other_ Luke's memories?"

Anakin shook his head. "I guess so. As far as I'm aware, it's the first time this has happened, so I think it's just beginning."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell the twins the truth. Apparently it's time they learned."

Obi-Wan and Anakin fell into step side by side. "Do you know if this is going to continue? Luke getting the memories?"

Anakin shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't know if it will be just Luke either. Perhaps Leia will start getting the memories of the other reality, or even us."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess we don't really have any way of knowing. This has never happened before . . . to our knowledge anyway."

Anakin couldn't agree more. "Yes, we have no idea what we're in for, or how any of this will turn out."

"Though it's good you're finally telling them the truth about what happened," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, it is. It's something I've been putting off far too long anyway."

The two reached the doors to the training hall, their eyes immediately falling on Galen and Luke sparring in the middle of the room. Leia stood off to the side in her white Jedi clothes, her hair pulled up into her signature side buns as she watched the two, arms crossed over her chest. Anakin strode up to his daughter, standing beside her.

"So who's winning?" he asked simply.

Leia turned and smiled at him before giving a soft laugh. "It's a stalemate right now, as always. I don't know if one of them will ever win these matches."

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, they do seem good at that."

Leia was silent for a few more moments before she spoke again. "Father . . . Luke said you wanted to talk about something to the two of us, something important."

Anakin nodded. "Always right to the point, aren't you Leia?" he chuckled.

Leia blushed. "Well, he didn't tell me what it was about, and I was wondering if you would."

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck a little. "It's something I probably should have told the two of you a long, long time ago, and Luke brought to my attention that it's time I pulled myself together and told you two the truth."

"The truth about what?" Leia asked wearily.

"You'll see."

Obi-Wan came to stand beside them, and Leia stood a little straighter once she realized her Master was there. "Have you done any sparring my young Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked Leia, his eyes remaining fixed on Luke and Galen's duel.

Anakin smiled a little at the familiar tone of Obi-Wan's voice. Leia shook her head. "No Master. I"ve been watching these two spar."

"Perhaps, after your talk with your father, you should practice as well," Obi-Wan said.

Leia nodded. "Yes Master."

Anakin smiled and cleared his throat rather loudly. The two young men looked up from their spar for a moment, and upon seeing the two Master's sheathed their sabers. Galen crossed his arms over his chest and a look of anticipation crossed Luke's face. "Are we going Father?"

Anakin nodded. "We've got a lot to talk about. The sooner the better."

Luke nodded. "Alright." He turned to Galen with a slight smile. "I'll see you later Starkiller."

Galen rolled his eyes and chuckled just a little under his breath. "Of course you will."

Luke shook his head and then joined his father and sister as they all walked out of the training room. Obi-Wan was close behind them, and Luke failed to hide his surprise.

"Uncle Obi-Wan, you're coming too?" he asked curiously.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course. I played a part in this too if I may say so myself. Even if it was a rather small part."

Luke frowned a little. "What we don't know is . . . rather big, isn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "Besides your mother, only the members of the Jedi Council know the truth. The ones that were there anyway."

Leia was confused apparently, though Luke was startled. "Some of the _Council Members_ don't even know?"

Anakin shook his head. "Not at all."

"This must be one big secret you're about to tell us Father," Leia mused.

"It is. You won't find this information in any school, in any training session, or anywhere in the Jedi archives. In fact, Obi-Wan is the only other person right now who knows I'm about to tell you this."

Anakin could feel Luke was starting to feel uneasy, and he put an arm around his son's shoulders. "It's alright Luke, you'll both understand once you know the truth."

Luke sighed. "Alright Father . . ."

* * *

When the small party arrived at 500 Republica, Padme was there to greet them all. "Well this is a surprise. I thought you would all be at the Jedi Temple much longer. And Obi-Wan too! Ani, why didn't you tell me? What's going on?" she asked, confused.

Luke's father smiled wanly gave his mother a soft kiss on the cheek. "The kids have brought something to my attention."

Padme peered curiously at the twins. "Brought what to your attention?"

"It's time to tell them about Luke. The _other_ Luke."

Padme froze, shock rolling off her in waves before she very slowly nodded. "I . . . I see. Alright then . . . children . . . Master Kenobi . . . come on in to the living room. We can . . . talk there."

Luke's nerves only grew with his mother's reaction, and he followed her cautiously inside, his stomach doing flips the entire time.

Anakin and Padme sat together on one couch, Luke and Leia on another, and Obi-Wan sat in a chair beside Anakin and Padme. The old man was obviously deep in thought, stroking his beard as he observed Luke with a sharp eye that made Luke squirm a little in his seat despite his Jedi training. Obi-Wan tended to have that effect on him.

Anakin cleared his throat and all eyes pivoted to focus on him.

"I think that we need to start with where . . . Jedi Luke came from," Anakin said hesitantly. When no one argued with him he continued on. "It was during the battle of Cato Neimoidia: Obi-Wan and I were leading the troops in an assault against the citadel, and we were just about to move in for the attack when there was . . . a flux in The Force, and a very bright flash of light."

Luke peered curiously at his father. It was well known Jedi Luke had arrived with his father from Cato Neimoidia, but he had never heard about this.

"Upon further inspection, we found a young man where the light had just appeared, armed with a light saber and nothing else. The only name he would give was Luke. Nothing more. He insisted he was Jedi, and considering we were under heavy attack at the time and could feel no deceit from him, we let him come," Obi-Wan said.

"I didn't trust him," Anakin admitted sheepishly.

Obi-Wan waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, well, you were a very un-trusting person at the time, with every reason to be."

Anakin shook his head. "Anyway, we learned quickly that Luke wasn't . . . from that time."

"What do you mean _not from that time_? Are you saying he was from the future, or the past?" Leia asked incredulously.

"From the future," Anakin confirmed. "I didn't believe it at first, but slowly . . . I came to realize he was telling the truth. I trusted almost everything that Luke said, though what he didn't say caused me to doubt him at the same time," Anakin said with a frown.

Luke shook his head, still recovering from the initial shock of the news. "Alright, he was from the future, but what has that got to do with us?"

Anakin sighed. "Apparently . . . in Luke's time . . . I . . ."

Luke was shocked. He had never seen his father this deeply ashamed before, or seen him in such a mourning state. Unrest and sorrow was drifting over him, and Luke frowned.

"I was originally supposed to fall victim to Darth Sidious' lies and become his apprentice Darth Vader, ending the Republic and the Jedi Order alike," Anakin rushed out.

Silence filled the room. Sorrow at the memory seemed to settle over the elders in the room, while the two young Jedi sat in further shock, too stunned to even breathe it seemed.

"When Jedi Luke came back, he swore to change my fate, and he did. He's the reason that we're together as a family, even now."

"And he paid with his life for us to be together," Luke said. "Why?"

Anakin gave a small, sorrowful smile. "He didn't die Luke. I . . . I thought he did. I watched Sidious run him through the chest right in front of me. I thought he'd died in my arms. But he didn't. Probably ten days after you were born, he came to visit me one last time, so that I would know he wasn't dead, that he had survived. But he had to leave, to go back to his own time."

Luke shook his head. "So the entire Republic thinks he was just a Jedi who randomly appeared and sacrificed his life to stop a plot against the Republic. Meanwhile he really altered the entire course of history, saved probably millions, billions of lives, and so much more. That's . . . a really big secret."

"That's not even all," Obi-Wan said grimly, giving Luke's father a pointed look. Luke trained his gaze firmly on his father. What else could there possibly be? What would his father be saving for last? What had caused him to keep this secret for so long? The questions spun around in his head at a dizzying rate, adding even more questions to the mix, and Luke had to take several deep breaths to refocus on his father.

"Luke," Anakin said softly, holding his gaze. "Jedi Luke's full name . . . was Luke Skywalker."

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Luke sat up in bed with a groan, a hand on his head. He had seen more flashes of his childhood in his sleep, and his head throbbed a little.

* * *

"_Luke, Galen, come in, stop playing Sith and Jedi!" his mother's voice called._

"_Aw!" both boys wined for a moment, throwing away the sticks they had been using as light sabers in their game._

"_Next time, _I _get to be the Jedi," Galen said._

* * *

Luke rubbed his forehead. Galen . . . an apparent childhood friend. Somehow he knew the full name. Galen Marek. He knew that name from somewhere in this lifetime, he just couldn't place where . . .

Then it dawned on him. Galen Marek . . . Starkiller . . . the founder of the Rebellion! Luke was in shock as the realization came over him. In the future he had created for his other self he was friends with the founder of the Rebellion!

Luke shifted uncomfortably as a darker side of that thought came to him.

_Starkiller was also Darth Vader's apprentice for years after Vader had killed Starkiller's father . . ._

Luke shivered a little at the thought, but pushed it away. That wasn't a thought for now. Things were different in that time, obviously. Starkiller had a much happier life, just as Luke and his sister did.

* * *

_Luke, Leia, and Galen stood tense under the gaze of The Council. Leia beamed in her pride, Galen tried to remain indifferent despite the smug happiness Luke could sense him trying to smother, and Luke did his best to keep a humble approach to what they all knew was coming. Why else would The Council call in the three younglings?_

_Master Yoda seemed to chuckle a little. "Know why you are here, do you?"_

_When his fellow younglings didn't answer, Luke spoke up. "Because we've been chosen to become Padawans?"_

_Luke saw a smile flash across his father's face out of the corner of his eye, and knew he was correct._

_Master Yoda nodded. "Mmmm, correct, you are."_

_Master Plo Koon spoke from his chair. "Initiate Marek: Master Kota has agreed to train you."_

_Galen visibly stood straighter, probably overjoyed with his new Master. He got along really well with Kota._

_Obi-Wan and Luke's father, who sat side by side in the Council Room, shared a quick smile, a silent message seeming to pass between the two best friends before Obi-Wan spoke._

"_Initiate Leia Skywalker . . . I've decided to take you as my Padawan, as I did your father."_

_Leia beamed with happiness at being paired with Uncle Obi-Wan, and Luke couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment. It seemed a part of him really wanted to learn The Force from his father's best friend, to be the twin trained by the same man who trained their father._

"_And, Initiate Luke Skywalker . . ." Yoda started, letting the words hand in the air. Luke glanced curiously around the room despite himself. Who had taken him on as a Padawan?_

"_Will be with me."_

_Luke's head snapped up when he heard his father speak, and any jealously he'd felt towards Leia for being trained by Uncle Obi-Wan vanished almost instantaneously as he suddenly swelled with his overwhelming sense of joy. He was going to be trained by his father . . ._

* * *

Luke sighed as the memory drifted away, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall. He was glad the other him had gotten to train under his father, though it was bittersweet at the same time, seeing the life he could have had and knowing that it was a different version of him that got to live that life.

A knock at Luke's door kept his thoughts from taking a dangerous turn, and he looked up. Sensing who it was, he frowned.

"Come in," he called quietly.

Leia carefully entered the room, keeping her eyes averted as she closed the door behind her. However when she finally did speak, she took care to look Luke in the eyes. "Luke . . . I need to ask you something."

Luke sat up a little in bed as Leia approached, taking the seat next to him. "Of course, you know you can ask me anything."

Leia sighed. "Have you been having . . . dreams lately?"

Luke perked up a little at this. Was his sister starting to have these dreams Luke had been having? Was she seeing the life she could have had, seeing how their father truly was? Seeing him as Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader?

"Yes, I have. You have too, haven't you? But they don't feel like dreams, they feel like memories, but you know they're not," Luke stated.

Leia nodded slowly and somewhat reluctantly. "Yes . . . what are they?"

"They're the memories of our other selves, in the . . . I guess you could say alternate future I created when I went back in time."

"Why are we having them?" Leia asked desperately.

"I don't know Leia." He hesitated, unsure if he should press further, but he still decided to anyway. "Have you seen father in your dreams? I'm telling you Leia, he's nothing like Vader, and—"

"Luke, I don't want to hear it, alright!" Leia suddenly cried out, cutting him off. "I don't want these dreams, I don't want to see this other version of him, all it brings is pain! It's a life I will _never_ have because he took it away from us with what he did, and I can never forgive him for everything that he has done, no matter _what_ I see in these _visions_!"

She stood up sharply, her eyes watering. "I'm glad you're still alright Luke but I need to go back to bed, and I suggest you do the same!"

Before Luke could so much as say her name, Leia turned on her heel and stormed out the door, leaving Luke alone in his room once again. He groaned and leaned his head against the wall once again.

_Why did I say that? All I did was make her even angrier_, he thought grimly. Perhaps this was something that Leia would need to come to terms with _without_ Luke's help . . .


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Dreams

**_Just so you guys know, it's killing me as well not having as much time to write. I'm itching to continue, but I don't have time, gah, its maddening! I will be writing and posting as much as possible because I'm just as addicted to this story as you are haha. It's a thorn in my side when I can't write! Here, FINALLY, is the next chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews and your miraculous patience, please don't forget to review, and Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

"_What?"_

Anakin's words had been followed by several beats of stunned silence before what he had told them registered in the twin's minds. Leia was staring intently at her father, as if trying to see if he was pulling her leg. Luke, however, was just sitting there, too shocked to move. His brain simply didn't want to accept what he'd been told. It _couldn't_ accept it.

And yet . . . it felt like the truth. He _knew_ it was the truth. But he was still struggling to comprehend what that meant.

Leia looked between her brother and her father, working to form her shattered thoughts into words.

Anakin stood and went to kneel in front of his son, catching his eyes and holding them in a firm gaze. "Jedi Luke was you from a different time, a much darker time. He did everything in his power to save this family, and was ready to give everything. Now, it seems, you're starting to gain the memories of your other self, from the alternate time that he helped us avoid."

Luke shook himself out of his stupor a little, blinking rapidly. Words still evaded him, and he glanced around the room at all of the eyes on him, feeling suddenly as if he couldn't breathe. Slowly he stood up.

"I-I need some air," he said hastily. Anakin stepped back and let Luke leave the room, watching until he had disappeared around the corner.

Anakin sighed, feeling Luke's deep confusion through the Force, and he hardly registered Padme's soothing hand on his shoulder. Anakin glanced at her but turned his attention to his daughter. "I should have told you both sooner…"

Leia, who had her arms crossed over her chest, seemed to be struggling with annoyance at her and her brother being kept in the dark about something so big. "It would have helped, yes," Leia said, her tone betraying some of her raging emotions. Obi-Wan narrowed his gaze on her a little and Leia hung her head in shame, catching the disapproving glint in her Master's eyes. "I think I need some time alone too; to think about this," Leia murmured.

Anakin nodded. "I understand."

Leia sighed. "I'll…be in my room meditating…"

Anakin watched her go, worry on his face. He sighed, trying to get himself to relax a little. "Maybe I should have waited longer…" he mumbled.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he stood up from his chair. "No Anakin, you did the right thing. They're just going to need time to figure things out for themselves."

Anakin ran his hand through his hair. "Yes…yes of course…but still…"

Obi-Wan clasped Anakin on the back. "They'll be fine Anakin, just let them have some space for the time being. They'll come to you when they're ready."

Anakin smiled a little. "Of course Master," he said softly.

Obi-Wan looked down the hall that Leia had disappeared down. "Leia has your temper Anakin. She's much like you."

Anakin frowned, an arm around Padme's waist as he followed Obi-Wan's gaze. "That's what I'm afraid of," Anakin mumbled to himself.

* * *

Luke stood out on the balcony, gripping the ledge in a tight grasp for support. His head spun wildly as he looked out over Coruscant.

_Me, Jedi Luke?_

Luke looked at this morning's dream in a new light, studying it this time with this new knowledge. So it had really been him, just from a different time. It had been his other life he was seeing. The thought was baffling, and Luke shook his head as if it would dispel his confusion over the whole matter.

_I need to take a moment to clear my head_, Luke thought to himself. With a sigh, he slipped down to the ground, taking a meditational position as he closed his eyes. Some meditation would serve him well to bring some order to his jumbled thoughts.

After a few deep breathes and some Jedi exercises, Luke found himself drifting away into the Force.

Voices floated toward him...

* * *

"_It's you…you're the Sith Lord."_

_Luke couldn't help but frown a little. That was his father's voice…_

"_You tried to kill Luke!"_

"_Are you going to kill me Anakin?" Luke shivered at the voice that dripped darkness._

"_I would certainly like to," came his father's growl._

"…_You will turn: it is your destiny."_

"_No, I choose my own destiny."_

"_The Jedi will fall Anakin, and you will kneel."_

_Slowly the picture came into view. There, in the Chancellor's office in the Senate Building, stood his father, facing down an older man he recognized as Darth Sidious from his studies. His eyes flickered over to the second man standing beside Anakin, the blonde hair and blue eyes…_

"_Me," Luke said quietly in surprise._

_Luke watched the fight in a daze, hardly hearing what they were saying as he saw himself fighting the infamous Sith Lord beside his father._

_His dazed state was broken by his father's cry of agony, followed by uncharacteristic pleas to stop. Luke watched in growing horror as the pair was overwhelmed by Sidious, and he could sense the other Luke's pain from the lightning, sinking to his knees at the sensation as he kept watching the scene. Keeping his jaw clenched to keep from crying out from his other self's pain, Luke watched as Sidious goaded his father to turn to the dark side in return for Luke's life._

"_Your answer Anakin!"_

"_Father, don't!"_

"_Father? Impossible, the two of you are the same age!"_

"_Luke! Stop, stop, Luke!"_

"_Tell me the truth!"_

_Luke had never seen his father cry, and seeing his father in tears now shook his entire foundation it seemed. It unnerved him more than anything he had ever seen._

_"H-he's my son, he is…he's from the future, The Force sent him back."_

_"Now: kneel. If you join me, I might be persuaded to let him live."_

_"Father, don't do it, please! It's not worth it: n-no life is worth it. You'll only lose what you try to save!"_

_"It's your choice Anakin. Will you really let your __son__ die? I will make sure you lose __everything__ if you don't!"_

_"Anakin, Father, you'll lose everything if you do: please, listen to me!"_

_"I grow tired of your meddling boy!"_

_"Alright! Alright, please, just stop!"_

_Luke froze as he watched his father slowly move into a kneeling position. He had never heard anyone speak of this part._

_"I'm sorry Luke…but I can't let you die."_

_"Don't make me lose my father again."_

_The words seemed to have a profound impact on his father, and Luke figured he was still missing a good chunk of the story._

_"You know the words Anakin: it's time to pledge yourself to me. Don't fight it any longer."_

_"I will __never__ put my son through this. I will __never__ join you Sidious. You __will__ have to kill me. I am a Jedi, as is my son. It's who we are: not your pawns."_

_Luke swelled with pride in his father at those words, though the bravado faded as Anakin was thrown into the wall by Sidious._

"_Father!" Luke cried out._

_His voice also came from the other side of the room. "Fa—"_

_Luke turned around just in time to see himself impaled by the Sith, his father's cry of fury and agony barely came through to him as the pain exploded through his chest. He stumbled back, and the vision swam, fading slowly into a different scene._

_Anakin knelt by the other Luke, his hand clasped tightly in Anakin's._

_"Luke…__I__ can't lose you…not like __this__."_

_"Anakin…you're not going to __lose__ me…Padme's pregnant, remember? I'm…not from this time. I don't…belong."_

_"How can you say everything's going to be alright…you're __dying__ Luke."_

_"Yes…I-I am…but now…the past can be outrun. You…didn't turn. Anakin…Father…you have a chance. It…i-its w…worth it."_

_"Luke please…don't do this to me, I can't lose you, I can't, just hold on…Everything…"_

_"Father…please…p-promise me…you won't fall. Not…not now. Not in…the future…not ever. Don't…don't take advantage o-of…of the chance you have. You cherish…y-your kids. Give…give them the best f-f-father…they could hope for. A-and do…what y-you know is…is right."_

_"I will Luke, I promise you."_

_"Good…t-that's…good. Father?"_

_"Yes Luke?"_

_"I-I'm…I'm p-proud…proud to call you…call you my…father."_

_"And I'm proud to call you my son."_

_"Luke…__Luke__…"_

_Luke sucked in a sharp breath as he watched his own demise, tears spilling over as he watched his hand fall to the floor._

But Father said he didn't die, just that he'd thought that he had_, Luke had to remind himself._

_Luke watched as some of the Council Members had to forcibly drag his father away from his body, with Anakin fighting and yelling Luke's name the whole way down the hall._

_Overwhelmed, Luke sat on the ground, staring as the vision slowly faded away._

_Master Windu's voice floated to him through the darkness, the last bit of the vision that he received._

"_Force…" Windu whispered. "He's…he's still alive!"_

* * *

Luke came out of the Force vision emotionally exhausted, and rightfully so. He had just seen himself and his father tortured, and then watched his own 'death' as well. Numbly, he got up and slowly made his way to his own bedroom, taking care to avoid his parents. He didn't have it in him to face them right now: he just wanted to rest. Too much had been dumped on him for the time being.

He dragged himself to his bed, and promptly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Luke jerked awake with a gasp, his hand automatically flying to his chest, more specifically the healing wound there. He felt a steady hand on his shoulder, and would have flown into attack mode had his brain not registered Han standing next to him.

Luke groaned a little, slowly relaxing back into the bed. "Han…it's just you."

Han smirked. "Should I be taking that as an insult?"

Luke closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and offering no words in response.

"That was some nightmare you were having kid," Han observed.

"Not a nightmare. A memory," Luke murmured.

'_Luke! Stop, stop, Luke!'_

Luke couldn't help but give a small shiver as he struggled to suppress the dark memory of the fight his father and he had against Sidious. Why had it chosen now to haunt him? All this time, and it was the first time Luke had a nightmare about it.

"_Luke_."

Luke jumped a little. "Sorry Han."

Han rolled his eyes. "I get the hint kid, but could you at least pretend like you listen to me?"

Luke chuckled a little. "I'm _sorry_ Han, I was just distracted."

Han sighed, taking his seat by Luke's bed once again. "I was asking what it was about. I'm assuming it had to do with that hole in your chest," Han said with a wave in the general area of the wound.

It was Luke's turn to sigh. "Yeah, it was."

There was a few moments of silence while Han gave Luke some time to gather himself. "Look, kid, I meant to ask you when I came in, though you were asleep…"

"Leia again?"

Han leaned the chair back nonchalantly, staring at the wall. "Do you know what's up with her? She's locked herself in her room…"

Luke sat up with a frown. "She has?"

"Yeah, she won't even let _me_ in, and I haven't done anything wrong! At least I don't _think_ I have…"

Luke shook his head. "No, no, it's not you, it's me."

Han seemed a little startled. "What did you do kid?"

Luke grimaced. "I pushed her a little _too_ hard…"

Han gave a disapproving look as he stood up straighter. "You didn't try to bring up your old man again, did you?" When Luke didn't argue Han made a sound of exasperation. "Luke, you know how she feels about this whole thing, you're expecting too much of her! Now you know my opinion about the whole thing: I understand what you said, Anakin Skywalker is the opposite of Darth Vader; I get it. I can accept that you have a _better_ version of your father somewhere, though _I'm_ still not going to forgive Vader for what he's done to all of us. You know Leia sees them as one in the same. Give her time. The entire split reality thing is hard to accept by itself; wanting her to toss aside everything she knows about the guy on top of that and forgive him is a stretch."

"Yes, but Han, he's not Vader! Vader isn't who Anakin was!" Luke said in exasperation.

Han held up a hand. "_Yes_, Luke, _I've got that_. I've learned to think of them as two separate people from what you've told me about your old man while you were gone. However, _she doesn't see a difference between the two_. That's the point Luke. She's only ever known Vader and his cruelty, and suffered from it firsthand herself. There is no difference to her. She needs time."

Luke sighed. "I know Han…I'll give her the space she needs…"

* * *

Leia was lying on her bed, staring at the wall as she struggled with her thoughts.

A small part of her couldn't help but feel a strong longing for the life she had glimpsed with her family. With no war, no Rebellion, no Empire, no Emperor Palpatine…

Leia stopped the thought there, the memory of what happened on the Death Star rushing through her. That _thing_, that _monster_, was not her father, and she did _not_ want to spend her childhood stuck with him. She was _happy_ with the life she had had as an Organa, and they were the parents she would claim. She could not come to terms that Darth Vader could _ever_ be a good father, or ever be anything more than the monster who had tortured her for hours so mercilessly.

Against her will, the memories came back to her, and being alone in her room with no one to witness it, Leia let some of her tears slip past her careful guard.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

_Darkness. Thick and suffocating, closing in from all corners…pain and suffering heavy in the air…_

_Anakin caught the glow of a red saber in his peripherals and spun to the source, on the defensive. The face started to come into view and terror grip him as he called out his child's name, desperate to call them back from the darkness that had such a heavy hold over them._

* * *

Anakin sat up in bed with a gasp, his breathing labored as he glanced around the room wildly as his brain tried but failed to recall which twin he had seen wielding the red saber. Hastily he stretched out his senses, testing to see if there was any darkness lingering in his household. Slowly he started to relax, feeling nothing amiss…

His senses brushed over Leia's room and he paused. Worry rushed over him and he slipped out of the bed carefully to avoid waking Padme, hastily making his way to his daughter's room. Her fear and pain was so strong he was surprised he hadn't caught it sooner. As her door slid open he took in her trembling form on the bed in the dim light, her back to him as she tried to stifle her sobs.

"Leia?" Anakin asked softly, shutting the door behind him before he went to sit on the bed beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

At the contact given to her by Anakin, Leia suddenly spun around, uncharacteristically sobbing into Anakin's shoulder. Anakin was startled, but recovered quickly, wrapping his daughter up in a strong hug. His chin resting in her forehead, gently rubbing her back and cradling her head to his chest, Anakin made quiet soothing noises, just like he'd done whenever she was little and had a bad dream. "It's alright Leia, I'm here…" he said softly.

Leia's sobbing formed into words. "It-it-it was h-h-horrible!"

Anakin frowned a little, his concern for his daughter growing. "What was?" When she didn't answer him Anakin very gently tipped her head up. "Leia, what did you see?" Anakin pressed gently.

Leia was able to control herself enough to stutter out an answer. "T-t-there was a man in a-a black life support suit. He was t-torturing me, he wouldn't stop, he just k-kept going." Her voice cracked and it took her a moment to continue. "I couldn't tell him what he wanted to know, I just knew I couldn't, but the pain was s-so _terrible_."

Anakin's felt the blood drain from his face as he matched the man's description to his once future self. For a moment, he sat there in shock, pain ripping through him in an unspeakable degree.

_I tortured my own daughter,_ he thought to himself.

_No,_ he thought fiercely. You_ didn't, _Vader_ did._

Finally finding himself able to move again, Anakin pulled Leia in for another hug, one much tighter and protective than the first one. "Oh Leia…" he whispered softly, letting her continue to sob into his shoulder.

After her tremors had slowed, Anakin pulled away, tipping her head to look up at him. "You're going to be fine Leia, alright? It won't happen to you, I promise. I won't let it. You'll be alright," he told her firmly yet lovingly, wiping away some stray tears. He gave her a small smile, kissing the top of her head gently. "Go back to sleep; you'll be okay, I promise."

Leia gave a small sigh, getting situated back into bed as Anakin stood to leave. "I love you Leia," he told her gently as he paused by the door.

"I love you too Father," came her quiet reply.

Anakin smiled a little again as he opened the door. "Good night."

"Good night Father," he heard her call back to him before the doors slid shut behind him.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Leia blinked a few times as she came back to herself in her own room, her confusion deepened as she sat up. Her emotions were raging, at war with themselves after what she'd just seen.

Her hatred of the _monster_, that _Vader_, struggled against what she had just seen of Anakin Skywalker, comforting a frightened Leia as she woke up from a nightmare of what she had endured on the Death Star. The entire thing had felt like it was really happening, like she was really there. Strange…

Leia shook her head a little, her confusion getting worse. That man she had seen—handsome, shockingly similar to Luke in looks, gentle, loving, _fatherly_—he was nothing like Vader. Yet she had been through Vader, she knew exactly what he was like, knew Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one in the same…it made no sense!

_Perhaps Luke is right, and Vader isn't who your father was. Perhaps you are judging him too harshly, perhaps you do need to give him another chance, to forgive him…_

Leia stubbornly pushed the thought away, clinging to her hate of Vader as if it was the voice of reason. Vader was responsible for the death of so many across the Galaxy in her mind, and for the destruction of Alderaan. He'd held her back and forced her to watch as it was blown into oblivion. She could _never_ forgive such _cruelty_!

_But can you hold such hate for a man who was obviously the opposite of everything Vader was?_

Yet again, Leia shoved aside that tiny thought of reasoning. She was not ready to forgive her father, and she never would be…

Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Calls

_**HAHAHA! I finally finished this sucker haha! I'm sorry, I'm juggling so much right now, I feel so accomplished for finally finishing this chapter! I know you guys have waited for it long enough: I wanted it on here two days ago. Unfortunately, homework disagreed. Anyway, here it is now: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Please continue to review, as I love your feedback. You guys are amazing! Anyways, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Altered Timeline)**_

"Have you been having strange dreams?"

Luke and Galen were sparring in the training room once again. Luke had called Galen up for another spar match, feeling he needed to find something to distract himself. Luckily, Galen had agreed, appearing to be in need of the same thing.

The two disengaged, still holding their saber's at the ready though. Luke frowned. "Like…"

Galen gave a frustrated sigh, and the two exchanged some rapid-fire blows before breaking away again. "I don't know how to explain it…they're like memories, though they've definitely never happened…"

Luke was surprised at the bitter edge that had crept into Galen's tone, as well as curious as to what he saw. "Why, what was in your dream?"

Galen sighed once again, the two of them now only putting a half-hearted effort into their blows as they focused more on what was being said. "I guess it was more like a nightmare…I was a Sith Apprentice to a man in a black life support suit, in a nutshell." Galen shivered a little when he mentioned the man in black.

Luke frowned a little, thinking for a moment as they went through a few more blows.

"So, have you been having weird dreams too?" Galen said when Luke didn't respond. Luke sighed and nodded a little.

"Yeah, I have. Leia had one last night apparently."

Galen smiled just slightly. "Good, I'm not the only one. What's yours about?"

Luke chuckled a little. "I'm a farm boy on Tatooine getting caught up in Rebel activity."

Galen frowned a little. "Rebel activity against the Republic?"

"No, against an Empire that took place of the Republic. I know, it's strange…my father has the answers though, I think if you want them you should go to him."

"What did he tell you?"

Luke hesitated, deflecting a well-aimed strike from Galen before he spoke. "It's…a long story. I don't even have the full story yet, so I don't think I really have any room to talk right now."

Galen shook his head, slowly focusing on the duel again. "Alright, I'll try and catch up to him later."

The two lapsed into silence, attention returning to the fight. Luke's green lightsaber clashed against Galen's twin aqua blue lightsabers in rapid succession as the two Jedi's went back and forth for a little longer. As the two broke away once again for a moment, Luke glimpsed a familiar red-head behind Galen, losing his focus for a moment. Luke blushed when Mara's eyes locked with his, though he was jarred back to reality when he saw Galen's blades swinging down towards him. Luke moved instinctively in a way he never had before to block the attack, sliding out of the defensive move to disarm Galen before he held the lightsaber level with Galen's chest. There was a few moments of stunned silence throughout the entire room while people stared. How many years had these two friends sparred without either one winning, stuck in a continuous stalemate?

Anakin's voice rang through the silent room. "Well it's about time one of you won."

Luke jumped and turned to see his father standing off to the side, probably watching the spar for some time now. Anakin strode over to them, a smile on his face as he clasped Luke on the back as Luke sheathed his lightsaber. Galen retrieved his lightsabers from where they had fallen and stood with the pair.

"I came to tell you that the Council wants to talk to you," Anakin told Luke. "You too Starkiller."

"What for?" Luke asked with a frown.

"The three of us have been given a mission. You'll be briefed on it once we get there," Anakin said vaguely. Luke's frown deepened.

"Master Skywalker, I was wondering if I could have a word with you," Galen said smoothly.

Anakin smiled a little. "I've told you a million times Starkiller: it's Anakin. There's no need for formalities with me."

Galen seemed to shift a little uncomfortably. "Nevertheless, I do need to talk to you."

Anakin seemed to detect the serious tone in Galen's voice and he nodded. "Alright then. Luke: why don't you go talk to Mara? She doesn't seem to be doing anything at the moment."

Luke blushed and Anakin laughed, nudging him along. "Go on son, I hear she doesn't bite…though I _have_ heard a rumor or two…"

Luke rolled his eyes but shyly made his way over to Mara Jade, keeping his eyes down until he reached her. "Hey," he said timidly, locked on her green eyes.

She smirked at him, chuckling a little. "So you finally decided to talk to me, huh Skywalker?"

Luke blushed. _Come on Skywalker, you're going to be a Jedi Knight soon, where's your courage?_ "Well, I just never…I mean, I've meant to but I never really…I didn't have anything to say," he stumbled over his words, kicking himself mentally for his foolishness. _I'm messing this up so much right now. Stupid!_

Mara's smirk turned into a smile. "Well can you think of something now?"

_Just spit it out Luke, just spit it out, you can't possibly do any more damage now_… "You look beautiful," he finally said.

"Just today?" she asked, her eyebrows rising slightly.

Luke shook his head. "No! No, not just today, you always do, just…I just never mentioned it before."

Mara smiled once again. "Well then, in that case, thank you Luke. You know, I've been watching you spar for quite a while now. You're not too bad with a lightsaber."

Luke returned her smile, relieved to slip into normal conversation. "I've seen you around the training hall a few times, though I haven't seen you spar with anyone. Otherwise I'd give you a compliment myself."

Mara laughed a little. "Well, maybe one day you'll get to find out just how good with a weapon I can be."

Luke's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I look forward to that day…"

* * *

Anakin watched Luke _finally_ talk to Mara for a moment, smiling a little to himself when he saw that they were getting along. _And he was nervous about talking to her_, he thought with amusement.

Turning his attention back to the young Jedi Knight, a frown slipped over his face. He could sense Galen's unease. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Galen nodded towards Luke. "I talked to Luke about it earlier, and he suggested I talk to you; he said you would have more answers than he did."

"Answers about what?" Anakin asked wearily.

"I've been having…dreams," Galen said slowly. Immediately, Anakin had his full attention on what Galen was saying, folding his arms over his chest. "I told Luke I'd only had one, but I've had several."

"Could you describe them to me?" Anakin asked him quietly.

Galen nodded, though he seemed a little uncomfortable. "I'm not a Jedi, I'm a Sith Apprentice, being trained by a Sith Lord in a black life support suit." Unlike Leia the night before, Galen apparently noticed when Anakin stiffened at his words and took a sharp breath in. He paused what he was saying, looking at Anakin closely. "Do you know who the Sith Lord is?"

Anakin looked away uncomfortably, feeling sick. "Yes, I do. But I want to hear the rest first."

Galen nodded. "He…he calls me Starkiller, like you and Luke sometimes do, and he sends me on mission's to…hunt down and kill Jedi to prepare me to help him defeat his Sith Master…"

Anakin nodded, doing his best to keep his face blank. Galen hesitated, and Anakin felt curious about what else there was. "And..?"

Galen seemed to blush a little. "There's a woman too. She's…blonde—a pilot. The two of us leave and start a Rebellion."

Anakin couldn't help but feel a little amused. "Is it anyone familiar? Someone you might know?"

Galen shook his head. "I would recognize her anywhere if I _did_ see her…but I didn't even get a name."

Anakin nodded, processing what he'd just been told. Galen had been his Sith Apprentice in the other future. Anakin found the fact bitterly ironic. "Is that all?"

Galen nodded. "Yes…Anakin, do you know what they mean? I know that they're not visions or memories. I'm younger in those visions and it obviously never happened. But they didn't feel like normal dreams either."

Anakin exhaled slowly, weighing his words. "Just like I told Luke: They are memories…just not exactly _yours_, per say…"

Galen frowned. "But it was very clearly me in the vision, how could they not be mine?"

Anakin sighed. "You saw what _could have been_, not what is. You saw _another_ Galen Marek's life."

Galen's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "And why would I be seeing that? Why would your twins be seeing a different life?"

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long breath. "It's…a very long story…though apparently one that involves more people than I originally thought." Anakin eyed Galen for a moment, contemplating what he should say. "How about this: when we go on the mission the Council is giving us, I'll explain it all to you. I already told Luke and Leia: apparently I'm going to need to tell you as well."

Galen sighed. "Alright…I can wait."

Anakin nodded. "Go on and start for the Council Room, I'll get Luke and we'll catch up to you."

Galen returned the nod and made his way out of the training room. Anakin's eyes followed the Knight that he had known since Galen was a mere boy, lost in thought over everything that he'd said before he pulled himself out of his stupor. Approaching his son, a smile easily slid onto his face. Luke and Mara were deep in conversation, smiling and laughing as they talked. He partially didn't want to interrupt them, but the Council was expecting Anakin and his son.

The two stopped when they noticed Anakin coming their way, and Anakin gave Mara a warm smile. "I'm glad to see you lifted his spirits. Luke's been rather moody since last night. He needed it," Anakin told Mara steadily.

Luke rolled his eyes but proceeded with the introductions. "Mara, I'm sure you've seen my father around…"

Mara nodded, bowing slightly. "Of course. It's nice to formally meet you Master Skywalker."

Anakin smiled a little. "Just call me Anakin, Mara Jade." Anakin inclined his head towards Luke. "I hate to cut things short, but the Council is expecting my son right now."

Mara nodded. "Of course…I'll talk to you later Luke."

Luke smiled at her. "I'll see you later Mara."

Anakin had already started to leave, and he heard Luke approaching him from behind. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Luke chuckled, but didn't argue.

"No, it wasn't bad at all. I wish I would have talked to her sooner," Luke admitted.

A serious air seemed to fall over the two as they navigated the temple halls. "So…are you feeling sociable now? Ready to talk to me again?"

Luke seemed to hesitate a little before he answered. "Yes…though I must ask Father...why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Anakin sighed. "I think….I just didn't believe you were ready, or thought that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I would have believed you…" Luke said quietly.

"I know that now Luke."

The two walked a little further in silence before Luke spoke yet again. "I saw what happened."

Anakin glanced back at him. "You'll have to be a little more specific than that Luke."

Luke sighed. "I saw what happened between the other me, you, and Darth Sidious. All of it."

Anakin stiffened as the biting pain from the memory returned. "I see…" Anakin said, hearing the strain in his voice.

Anakin could feel some of Luke's unease, though his son didn't press the subject any more, probably sensing Anakin's distress at the memory.

Galen was waiting for them outside of the Council room, staring out the window. As Anakin and Luke approached, he turned around. "So can you tell us anything about this mission before we go in?"

Anakin smiled a little. "It will be very dangerous. And we won't be staying on Coruscant."

Galen nodded contemplatively, and Luke seemed a little startled. Anakin didn't need to be Force Sensitive to know why. Anakin was extremely protective, and if he could help it, did everything in his power to keep Luke out of any situation he thought was too dangerous. Anakin was just too afraid of losing his son _again_. Though he'd finally decided that perhaps it was time he loosened up. His son was perfectly capable, he knew he was, and he didn't want to distance Luke by being overly protective. Anakin couldn't protect Luke from everything, and his son would soon cease to be his Padawan and become a new Jedi Knight. It was time Anakin started learning to let go.

Before either of the young Jedi could speak up, the Council doors opened. Anakin confidently strolled into the room, bowing respectively to the other masters before he took his seat next to Obi-Wan. Luke and Galen trailed in after him.

As soon as the doors swung shut, Master Yoda spoke up. "Know why you were called here, do you?"

The ancient Jedi looked frail in his seat, his white hair thinned down to a few strands, but his gaze was still penetrating, and his Force Presence was still intimidating. The two Jedi nodded.

"Master Skywalker told us that we were going to be sent on a mission with him," Galen said, arms folded over his chest. Luke stood straight beside him, hands clasped behind his back as he searched Yoda's face for any clue as to what specifically the mission was about.

"We have sensed a great darkness stirring in the Galaxy, rapidly rising in power," Master Plo Koon said.

"Just recently we were able to find the source for this darkness, on the planet Korriban. With this new information, we are sure that the Sith have returned to the Galaxy," Master Shaak Ti said.

"We're being sent to investigate," Luke guessed.

There were several nods around the room. "We might be wrong, but still: we'd rather be safe than sorry. The Jedi Order will not be caught off guard by a Sith again," Master Windu said.

A grim silence seemed to fall over several members of the council at Windu's words before Yoda spoke again.

"Very dangerous, this task will be. Accompany you, Master Skywalker shall. Tread with great caution you should," he warned.

Master Aayla Secura spoke up. "We don't know what it is that's causing such a disturbance, and Korriban is a very dangerous planet. It will not be easy."

Luke nodded. "Don't worry Masters: we'll find out the source of this darkness and report back as soon as possible."

"And we will be careful," Galen added.

Yoda nodded. "Then hurry, you must. No telling there is, of this new threat's intentions."

Luke and Galen both bowed. "Of course Master Yoda."

"You leave tomorrow morning. May the Force be with you," Master Shaak Ti said softly, officially dismissing them.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Luke was sitting in meditation when the door to his room opened once again. Luke didn't have to look to know who it was. "Yes Han?"

Luke could hear the smuggler pull up a chair to the side of Luke's bed, dropping into it with a sigh. "Alright Luke, you know how I feel about all of this Force stuff, but I've got a question I need to ask you…"

That got Luke's attention, and he was sure it was meant to. Cracking his eyes open, Luke looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want to know?"

Han stared at him intently. "What can you tell me about these blasted dreams I've been having?"

Luke swung around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over to study Han's face. He'd gotten better recently, though he was still banned to this Force Forsaken bed. "You're having dreams too?" he asked eagerly.

Han rolled his eyes and sat back. "Yeah, I guess I am kid, happy? I admitted it."

Luke dismissed Han's sarcasm easily. "What are they about?"

"What could have been, I'm guessing, from what I've heard you say so far about your own dreams. I was doing a job on Nar Shadda, and the crazy old man and Leia got into a spot of trouble. Chewy and I helped them out, but got sucked into the middle of it all and I lost my pay because of it. And the Falcon took some nasty damage as well. Oh, and I met your old man too."

Luke nodded, processing the information. "He's not that bad, is he?" he asked with a grin.

Han rolled his eyes once again. "No, he's not. Anyway, do you know anything about them yet? For example, why we keep getting these dreams?"

Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know…I was going to meditate and see what I could find out. Recently I've just…known things, just out of the blue. Things only the other Luke would know. It's starting to become more than just dreams for me, and I'm sure the same will start happening for you and Leia as well."

Han gave an exasperated sigh. "Well I want to know if whatever's going on is something we have to worry about or not."

"I know Han, I know, I do too, just give me some time and I might have an answer for you."

Han stood up, shaking his head. "Alright…I'll be back later, I have to go check on Leia. She finally started talking to me again."

"How is she?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Better. Not quite herself though. She must have seen something that rattled her while she was in her room."

Luke sighed. "Okay…I hope she comes to talk again soon…"

"No pressing her about your father!" Han warned, wagging a finger at Luke.

Luke held his hands up in defense. "I won't, I won't!"

Han smiled a little before turning to the door. "See you later kid."

"See you Han."

Once he'd left, Luke sighed again, settling in his meditational state once again. Slowly he relaxed himself, drifting further and further into the Force…

_Luke_…

Luke jumped a little, but didn't draw back from the familiar voice. He smiled a little. _Ben?_

_Yes, it's me Luke._

Another voice joined them. _Many questions have you, Young Skywalker._

Luke's heart soared. _Master Yoda?_

_Mm, correct you are Skywalker._

_Why are you both here?_ Luke couldn't help it: he'd thought he'd only get in contact with one of them, not both of them. He especially hadn't been expecting to hear Master Yoda.

_In need of our help, you are. Here to guide you, we are._

Luke nodded reflexively, thinking through his words for a moment. _Leia, Han, and I have all been having dreams about what could have been. But I'm also starting to know things that only the other me would know. I don't know what's going on, and I was wondering if one of you could tell me what's going on._

_Time's fixing itself Luke_, came Ben's quiet voice. _The Force is in unrest: there's a split in time, and it's starting to fix itself._

_Fix itself?_ Luke only felt even more confused now.

_Join, the two time's will. All in time. Not right away, no. But soon, two times will become one._

Luke stilled at Master Yoda's words, his mind racing. _So…are we going to…cease to exist?_

_Yes and no,_ came Ben's voice again. _Both you and the other Luke will probably become the same person. The same will probably happen with Han and Leia. I'm sure our time is not the only one with the effects of time fixing itself. Your other self has probably been experiencing memories as well._

_So time's going to…merge?_

_Mm, right you are Skywalker._

_What about you guys, and anyone else that's died? I'm sure that several people that would have died lived. What will happen to them?_

_They will still live Luke, I'm sure they will._ Obviously Ben had sensed Luke's real concern.

_Will they gain the memories of this time too?_

_Most likely._

_Then what should I do?_

_Patience, Young Skywalker. Merge, the times have not. Still time you have. Use that time wisely, you should. Get ready for the convergence, you and your friends shall._

_But how do we get ready for something like this?_

Luke could have sworn he heard the small green Jedi Master sigh in exasperation. _Be prepared for when the split goes, you shall. Come to terms, your sister must, of Anakin. Soon, her father will he be._

Luke paled a little at the realization. Leia _hated_ their father. There was no way that the two times joining would go over well with her, and he didn't want to see his father hurt whenever time finally did come together. Master Yoda was right: Leia needed to come to terms with who her father was and forgive him before this merge happened.

_This is all the answers we have for you right now. Good luck Luke: The Force will be with you…_

_Thank you Ben…_

As Luke felt the two presences leave him, he slowly slipped back into reality, opening his eyes to stare at the wall as things started to really settle in. He could hardly believe it.

He was going to have his father back.


	5. Chapter 5: In Between

_**Hello hello! I saw when I last updated this story today and I had a heart attack O_o I hadn't realized it had been that long already. I am sooooo sorry. And yes James Ryan, I see that my lack of updating was killing you. I'm sorry hahaha. I feel your pain, I have a few stories like that I'm following. They're really good but hardly ever updated...I'm trying! I promise you I am! haha. It's just hard to find the time, but I'm making the efforts and I'm typing whenever I can. Anyway, enough of my rambling: Here is the much anticipated chapter: thank you for all of the reviews, I absolutely love your feedback, and please continue to review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Altered Timeline)**_

When Luke and his father returned to the apartment, he was immediately met by his twin, pacing nervously on the veranda. As soon as the pair appeared from the ship, she was right in their face. "You're both going to _Korriban_?" she asked, her voice demanding an explanation.

"How did you know already?" Luke asked, confused.

"Uncle Obi-Wan told mother."

Anakin grimaced beside Luke. "I better go talk to her then. She's going to be worried."

Leia scowled. "That's an understatement."

Anakin paused, raising an eyebrow at her tone of voice. "Leia, are you alright?"

Luke eyed his sister. She seemed…confused. And it was obvious that she was struggling to suppress strong feelings as well. What was puzzling to Luke was the fact that it seemed Leia was confused by the feelings she was suppressing.

Leia sighed. "I just…it's hard to explain, I just feel really frustrated and angry right now for some reason…" she mumbled.

Anakin's frown seemed to deepen at her explanation. "Perhaps the two of us should have a talk before your brother and I leave for Korriban as well…"

Leia nodded in agreement as Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes Father."

Anakin gave her a reassuring smile before he disappeared into the house, obviously looking for the twin's mother. Luke turned back to his sister.

"The Council has sensed a dark presence originating there, and they're sending Galen, Father, and me to investigate it."

As expected, that only worried Leia further. "Luke, are you sure—"

"I'll be fine Leia," Luke reassured her, laughing a little despite himself. "I'll be with Father and Galen as well, I couldn't be safer."

Leia gave an agitated huff. "I still don't like it. I feel like something bad might happen…"

Luke sighed. "Well, if anything happens, I promise you we'll make it out all right, okay?"

She seemed a little reluctant, but let it go. "Alright…I'll hold you to that."

Luke chuckled with a shake of his head. "So can we go inside now?"

Leia smiled a little. "Yes, we can, of course."

The pair slipped inside, glancing towards the room they could sense their parents in. Their mother seemed agitated, though Luke knew his Father would be able to calm her down. His sister sat down on the couch with a slight frown, shifting restlessly in her seat. Luke sighed a little and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Leia shook her head. "Luke," she said softly, obviously wanting this part of the conversation to be heard between the two of them. "Ever since you started getting your dreams…well, you know I've been getting my own, but…now…I'm getting feelings too and…I don't know why but when Father's around I suddenly feel so angry at him, and there's this horrible hatred…I don't know why I'm feeling like this Luke, I love Father, but for some reason I can't shake these feelings."

Luke frowned, feeling a deep unease settle over him. This couldn't be good. He sat in silence for a few moments, taking his sister's hand. "Maybe…something happened with the other Leia," Luke suggested. Before Leia could argue he explained his reasoning. "I mean, if there's another me then there's probably another you, as weird as the thought might be. Those…versions of us lived completely different lives. Maybe…that other Leia has a reason for those feelings."

"Well I don't _want_ them Luke! I don't want to have those feelings towards Father! And besides, hate and anger leads…it leads to the dark side, another reason for me to not want these feelings," Leia said in exasperation.

"I know Leia, I know…though, even if you don't want to hurt his feelings or something, you probably should talk to Father about this. He can probably shed more light on it than me," Luke admitted sheepishly.

Leia sighed but nodded, giving her brother a quick hug. "Thank you Luke."

"Of course Leia. Now come on, cheer up. I know you don't want us to go on this mission, but we'll be back as soon as we can. And you can use the time to spend some more time with Han while we're gone."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so…it's been a while since I brought him by the house, and he hasn't let me forget about it. When you guys come back I'll have to bring him by again."

Luke chuckled. "Yes, I think Father's missed his mechanic buddy."

Leia laughed. "Yes, yes, I suppose so."

Luke smiled, happy that he'd managed to get his sister to smile. Standing up, he lightly pulled her up with him. "Come on, I think you need to release a little stress. How about a good-hearted sparring session?"

Leia grinned, some of her spirit coming back to her it seemed. "You're on."

* * *

Anakin stood with his wife in their bedroom, weary eyes on her back where she stood by the window. "Padme…"

"I don't like it Anakin, alright? There's too much going on here at home. You are needed here. Leia's been having…more than just dreams. She's tried to hide it but I've noticed. She's starting to have feelings that aren't her own. Earlier she suddenly looked at me like it was the first time she'd seen me and her entire world had been shaken. She needs us right now. You _can't_ go."

Anakin sighed. "It's starting to be more than just memories with Luke too. He was sparing with Marek today and I saw him use Vaapad. He's never had a brush with the form, only the other Luke did," Anakin said gently.

Padme spun around. "All the more reason to stay! Anakin they need us!"

Anakin walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulder. "Angel…" he murmured gently, kissing the top of her head. "I know what you're saying, I do…but Luke and I are needed on this one, it's important. Leia will still have her mother, and we'll be back as soon as possible, alright?"

Padme was trying to hold out, to stand firm in her decision while Anakin wrapped her in his arm, tenderly nuzzling her as well. "Anakin…I want you here…"

"I'll be back as soon as possible, I promise…Luke as well. You know I won't let anything happen to either of us. Don't worry Padme, it will be all right…I promise…"

Padme sighed in exasperation. "Alright…_alright_…I'll let it go," she mumbled.

Anakin smiled. "Thank you Angel," he murmured, planting a trail of kisses down her neck.

She giggled. "Ani, the twins are in the other room…"

"So?" he asked mischievously. "They can't see us…"

She laughed. "Not now, alright? Some other time, not now…"

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "_Fine_…"

Padme cupped his cheek in her hand, giving him a rather passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you Anakin…" she said softly.

"I love you too…" Anakin whispered, his forehead resting against hers. The two of them simply stood there for a while, content with holding each other. Anakin had the same feeling his children had that something was going to happen, and he had decided to cherish what moments he was given. He gently rubbed his wife's back, lost in the moment for quite a while before something caused him to come back to reality. Anakin stood a little straighter, tilting his head in the direction of the twins. Padme noticed his actions, suddenly become anxious herself.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, worry etched all over her face.

Anakin frowned, still looking in the direction he could sense the twins. "I…I'm not sure if…wrong is the right word…more like…different…" he murmured.

Padme's own frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

Anakin could feel Luke's Force Signature growing stronger as he came closer, Leia's own Signature right behind him. But they were…different. The difference in Luke, though, floored him, and he was stunned to the point that it took him a long time to answer Padme. "I haven't…haven't felt that specific presence since…"

As Anakin trailed off, he looked back to the door as the twins both walked through the door.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

"Leia we need to talk."

Luke was leaning in the doorway of Leia's room, his jaw set in firm determination. Leia whipped around so fast Luke was surprised he didn't hear anything crack, but he didn't show any reaction.

"Luke! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be resting, you shouldn't be running around!" she said sharply, grabbing his arm as she walked up to him.

Luke calmly peeled her hand off of his arm, meeting her gaze with the calmness he was well aware infuriated so many. "We need to talk."

"You could have talked to me in your room, you didn't have to come down here!" she protested.

"You wouldn't have come."

His blunt statement made her withdraw, but they both knew it was the truth. She'd been avoiding him because she didn't want to bring up the subject of their father, but it was time for them to talk. Luke could sense the split between their realities fading.

"I don't want to talk about it Luke, alright? Just drop it and leave me be," Leia said harshly, turning away.

Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh. "This is about more than him Leia. This is about you, and me, and Han…about mother…everyone really. Everything. The Galaxy," he stressed each individual point, hoping to get across the seriousness of what they needed to talk about.

Leia scowled, sitting down on her bed. However, she didn't stop him, so Luke let himself in, starting to pace the room slowly.

"I was meditating a while back," Luke started.

Leia snorted. "Isn't that always where you get your theories and answers," she grumbled under her breath. Luke ignored her. He was well aware his sister was in a foul mood, and he wasn't going to push her any more than necessary. Besides, he knew she was just acting on that foul mood.

"I got in contact with Ben, and he was able to shed some light on what's been going on recently," he told her. He left out the part about Yoda, since he still hadn't told anyone of the other Jedi Master. He would have to make a note to do that at some point.

Now he appeared to have her attention. "What did he say?"

Luke fixed her in an unwavering gaze. "Our two timeline's are going to merge."

Leia only seemed confused, though slightly fearful. "What do you mean?"

Luke took a deep breath. "Our time is going to join with the alternate time I created when I went back in time. There's not going to be two split times anymore, just one. We're probably…" he paused, searching for the right words. How did he explain this? "Instead of two different Han's in two different times, there's going to be one Han in one time, but with the memories and skills of both the original and the alternate. The same will go for us. For many, really."

Leia struggled to make sense of what he was saying. "So…you're saying…we're going to cease to exist?"

Luke shook his head. "No, we're going to end up joining with the other versions of us. I don't know how it will work exactly either Leia, but it's not going to be easy. And most likely we're going to find ourselves in the alternate timeline, with a much different life."

Leia suddenly stood up sharply. "No! No, not after everything we've done, it can't just all disappear like that! We've worked too hard for all of it to just vanish! Too many people have _died_ for this!" Leia cried.

"Leia, we're going to end up in a time where there was never an Empire: no Rebels died in battle, the Republic was never lost…Vader never was…" Luke said quietly, very hesitantly bringing up their father.

Leia shook her finger at Luke, and he could feel the spike in her anger at the mention of Anakin. "Don't bring him into this Luke, I don't want to hear it right now!"

"But you need to," Luke said firmly. "When this split mends we're going to have our family back Leia: one that was never torn apart. We're going to have Mother back. And Father—Force Leia, _Father_—this version of him didn't turn! He chose to die rather than put his children through that pain. You _can't_ carry these hateful feelings with you, he doesn't deserve it!"

"Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it! With everything he _did_ to me Luke—"

"Leia!" Luke said sharply, causing her to cut off. "I know you've had your own visions: you need to stop letting this hatred blind you. This Anakin Skywalker never was Vader. This Anakin Skywalker has cared for and protected his family for over twenty years. This Anakin Skywalker loves his family unconditionally and has never done anything to hurt them, and never would raise a hand against them. If you brought this hate with you, then you would be causing him pain that he does not deserve. His own daughter hating him out of the nowhere for something he never did? It's not right Leia! This different timeline is about to become our reality. You have to accept that. Everything that's happened in our past: we're going to have the memories, the experience, but it's about to have never happened. Everything's going to be as it should have, with Father not falling to the Dark Side and the Republic remaining in one piece. Everything is going to be different. This. Can't. Go. On."

Luke was well aware that at some point he'd started taking the facts he said from nudges in the Force, things that he just suddenly knew. Thankfully he was experienced enough to know that it was the Force revealing those facts to him.

Thankfully, Luke could see that he had struck home with Leia. Or at least close enough to make her stop and think. With a quiet sigh of exasperation, Luke went up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Leia…I understand that Vader put you through terrible pain. I get it. But that is in the past…a past that's about to have never happened. And this hatred and anger will only lead down a dark and dangerous path. You have to let these feelings go, don't let them control you. Please."

Leia looked up at him slowly, finally meeting his eyes with a deep look of pain and reluctance. "Luke, I…" she started quietly.

Whatever she was about to say was lost as both twins felt a tug in their guts. Luke suddenly felt as if the ground below him was unstable, and his vision swam. He opened his mouth to call out his sister's name, but no sound came out. He was unaware that she was experiencing the same thing as the two were swept up in the Force. For a moment, it felt like they were rushing into unconsciousness, but before complete darkness could settle the light started returning.

* * *

_**(In Between)**_

Luke blinked slowly, the image of the veranda he and his sister had been sparring on coming into focus.

_Wait, what? No, Leia and I were just talking in her room, we were talking about the oncoming merge…_

Somehow, Luke knew that both of these things were true.

Luke looked up from his saber towards his sister, who had a similar look of confusion on her face. Things were a little fuzzy, still coming into focus, but everything felt much more like a dream than reality.

Luke looked around the familiar location, assaulted by a floodgate of memories that felt familiar yet also completely new. Memories of leaving for missions, arriving home after long days at the Temple, so many different memories…

_Did_ _we just merge?_ Luke thought with concern. He hadn't been ready for it yet, and Leia still needed to gain control of her emotions before they merged.

_No,_ something told him, and Luke quickly identified it as feelings from the Force._ No, this isn't the merge…this is just a brief…overlap of sorts…this is temporary, and who knows how long…_

Leia deactivated the saber she was holding hesitantly, clipping it to her belt. It was interesting seeing her dressed as a Jedi.

_What am I thinking, I've seen her dressed as a Jedi Padawan for years_, Luke thought, and he could easily identify the thought as coming from the alternate part of his personality, the part that had grown up in this time.

_This is so confusing_, he thought.

Thankfully, it seemed that was a point both versions of him could agree on.

"Luke…" Leia said hesitantly and fearfully.

Luke snapped to attention almost immediately, looking at his sister. "it's going to be alright Leia, we're in the other timeline right now, just…be mindful of your thoughts and feelings please, I don't want to do any damage to the time we're going to be coming to…"

Leia looked around. "Where are we?"

Luke gave her a look. "You have your other version's memories: I'm sure you know the answer to that."

"Home," she said, though the way she said it revealed her feelings about it. Disbelief, shock, confusion, and yet again an undercurrent of fear.

Luke stretched out his senses hesitantly, seeing if there was a certain person here…

When Luke felt his father's Force Signature, his heart jumped into his throat. "Father…" he murmured, longing to be by him. Stretching a little further, he could sense his mother as well. Instantly, he set off towards the room, through the house that was familiar to the other version of himself from years of walking through the place. He wasn't really thinking as he navigated the halls.

Leia trailed after him, partially panicked and partially confused. "Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke glanced back at her. She wouldn't react well to their father, he knew she wouldn't. "Leia, don't do anything rash please," he asked her in a strained voice.

"Well than what are you doing?" she hissed.

Luke paused in front of the door he knew his parents were on the other side of. He could feel his father's Force Signature inspecting Luke's. Realization slowly seemed to spread through Anakin, and Luke smiled a little.

"I'm going to see our parents again. You're welcome to join me."

Before Leia could protest in any way, shape, or form, Luke opened the door to their parent's bedroom, stepping through both hesitantly and confidently. Leia, he could tell, followed him through to meet the people she had only ever really heard about.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rocky Reunion

_**Hiiiii guys! Look, look! Another chapter! Yes I'm happy about it too haha. Thank you for all of the reviews. Yet again, I'm sorry that I kill you guys whenever I don't update for a long time. I'm trying, I promise.**_

_**By the way, I have another story I'm doing (just me, my co-writer isn't involved in this new one either) I update it late at night usually so it hasn't really seen many views. Maybe you guys could check it out? It'd mean a lot :) It's Dawn of a New Life.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter: Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(In Between)**_

"Luke?"

The single word rang through the room, full of tentative questions. _Is it you? Am I just hoping for too much? If I start talking about what happened will you understand what I'm talking about?_

_Have you come back?_

Anakin and Luke both held each other's eyes for several beats of silence as Leia tensely slid in behind her brother. Padme looked questioningly between her husband and son, lost as to what was going on.

Luke gave a weak smile. "Yes, it's me."

Anakin felt the breath leave him as his son echoed the words spoken when Anakin had discovered that Luke was still alive nearly twenty-three years ago. It wasn't the Luke that Anakin had lovingly raised for years that had spoken: this was the young man that had saved them all.

Anakin crossed the room swiftly, pulling his son into a tight hug. "It's you…it's really you…I thought I'd never see you again," Anakin said, his voice choked up.

Luke was returning his father's tight hug. "You kept your promise," Luke murmured into his father's shoulder.

Anakin pulled away. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?"

Luke grinned. "I never said I doubted you, I'm just glad that everything turned out alright…though I must say, it's…strange having both hands," Luke said with a slight chuckle.

Anakin smiled, his hands still on Luke's shoulders. "So, is this permanent, is it just you in there…what's going on right now?" Anakin asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

Luke sighed a little. "Definitely temporary. And I think we're pretty much in control right now. It will probably be much different whenever things actually happen."

"So you know what's going on?" Anakin asked curiously.

Luke nodded. "Our Obi-Wan told us that the timelines were going to merge. There won't be two separate universes anymore soon."

"They're merging?" Anakin asked, worry in his tone. "That…could actually be a big problem," he said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked curiously. Anakin shook his head slowly.

"The only people that know about…what happened…are the council member's that were on the council at the time, this family and, recently, Galen Marek, a friend of yours."

"Galen?" Leia asked in shock, startling everyone. They had all been focused on the conversation between Anakin and Luke, and she had made a point of blending into the background.

"You two know him in your time too?" Anakin asked, unable to help but feel a little surprised.

"I did, Luke didn't. _You_—"

"Leia!" Luke said sharply, cutting her off. Leia's jaw snapped shut and Anakin raised his eyebrows at the sudden anger he felt from his daughter.

Uneasy thoughts started to creep their way into Anakin's mind as he thought of the nightmare Leia had just last night.

_You've hurt her, tortured her, why would she love you? She probably hates you. And if the timeline's are going to merge, then your daughter's going to see everything that you did as Vader. If this Leia can't forgive you and hates you, then after this merge your daughter probably won't want anything to do with you._

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere else," Luke said, discomfort vibrating in his tone.

Anakin hesitated but nodded. He was now all too aware of the glare of contempt he was receiving from his daughter. Slowly, he followed Luke out of the room, hurt when he saw Leia shrink away from him as he passed by.

The two went out to stand on the veranda and Luke crossed his arms over his chest, looking out over the city as he walked in front of the fountain. "I'm sorry about her," he murmured. "She's finding this whole thing…rather stressful."

"She hates me, doesn't she?" Anakin asked bluntly, looking over at Luke.

Luke sighed, shaking his head. "I wish I could say she didn't but…forgiveness has never been something that came easy to Leia."

"What did I…what did Vader do to her?" Anakin asked, correcting himself ahead of time so he wouldn't get the 'you are not Vader' speech from his son.

Luke hesitated. "I really don't think…"

"Luke, I want to know. If she hates me then I deserve to know why."

Luke sighed. "I don't know…all of the specifics," he murmured. Anakin could tell Luke did not want to be having this conversation with him, but Anakin was right, he needed to know why his daughter hated him.

"Well then just tell me what you know," Anakin said sitting down. He hadn't imagined a reunion with this Luke to be so grim, but they apparently had things they needed to talk about.

Luke sighed. "Vader held her prisoner on the Death Star and tortured her for information on the Rebels, as well as forced her to watch the destruction of Alderaan. He tortured Han to draw me into a trap, and froze Han in carbonite before handing him over to Jabba the Hutt. She also tends to blame Vader for much of the suffering of the Galaxy and still hasn't gotten over what Vader did to me either. "

Luke stared at the fountain instead of at Anakin, lost in thought as he subconsciously fingered the hand that he had lost in his time but would be whole again when the timelines merged.

Anakin had gone rigid as Luke had described some of the things that he—_no, Vader_, he corrected himself a little angrily—had done to Leia. He stared unseeing at the fountain as well, processing this information as an ache slowly grew in his chest. Leia didn't see any difference between Anakin and the Sith that he could have become: she blamed him for everything that had happened to her, even though it wasn't him at all. The thought caused the pain to spike, and he suddenly found it a little hard to breathe. How was he going to make her see differently? How was he going to help her see that he wasn't Vader?

Anakin started as he felt Luke's hand on his shoulder. When had Luke moved? "I've tried talking to her a few times. She's started to relent a little. I'm sure…given a little more time…she'll be able to put the past behind her. She just needs a little longer."

Anakin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hope you're right Luke…"

Luke shook his head. "So, This me's made friends with Galen Marek, huh?"

Anakin glanced up at Luke. "Yes, the entire family is a friend of ours. You two grew up together basically, and you see each other all the time at the Jedi Temple. His parents are both respected Jedi…who was he in your time?"

Luke sighed. "Galen Marek, from the stories I've heard, was apprenticed by Vader when he was very, very young, and he grew up as a Sith codenamed Starkiller. Vader betrayed him and nearly killed him, and he ended up founding the rebellion and becoming a Jedi. He even rescued Leia once. Though...he died saving the Rebellion leaders…"

Anakin nodded. Galen had told him roughly the same thing when he had described his dream, though Luke was able to shed some light on the details. Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I haven't had any dreams yet…do you know why?"

Luke shrugged. "Maybe the Force is paying you a mercy and you won't get Vader's memories?" Anakin snorted and Luke smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose that's not very likely. Maybe, since you've died in our timeline, it's taking you a while to get your memories."

Anakin shook his head. "No, that's not it either. Galen's already getting memories, and he died long before Vader in your timeline."

Luke shrugged. "Perhaps everyone's different then."

Anakin nodded. "Perhaps…" He sighed and stood up, pulling Luke into yet another hug. "I can't begin to tell you how great it is to see you again Luke…"

"It's great to see you too Father…"

* * *

Padme and Leia stood awkwardly in the room for a few moments before Padme finally spoke up. "I have the feeling I'm not the only one who finds this all rather strange. They seem perfectly fine with it but…I'm still trying to understand how all of this is working."

Leia nodded hesitantly. "Same."

"So…" Padme started. "You're the Leia from the other timeline?"

Leia smiled a little. "Yes, that's me."

Padme gave her a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. Luke told us so much about you."

Leia nodded shyly. "Yes, Luke has told me some things as well…so you're our mother?"

Padme smiled. "Yes…that's me. Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker."

Leia was shocked. "Padme _Amidala_? As in the former Queen of Naboo and Senator of Naboo?"

Padme laughed. "The very same."

Leia moved closer. "I-I've studied your career since I was a little girl, you're one of my biggest heroes, I've tried to pattern my own political career after your own! And now to find out…this is amazing!"

Padme blushed and giggled a little. "Well I'm glad that I still played an important role in your life despite how things turned out in your timeline." Padme took a seat on the bed, gesturing to the space beside her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? I'm sure this is a conversation you've waited for a long time to have."

Leia nodded eagerly, taking a seat beside her mother. "O-of course but…I don't know where to start."

Padme smiled at her, and Leia couldn't help but feel awe starting to settle over her. She was actually sitting her with Padme _Amidala_, her _mother_. It was so surreal. "Well, your brother told me that you grew up with the Organas. They're really good friends of mine. Why don't you start there?"

Padme smiled at her, launching into a very detailed story of her life with the Organas under the Galactic Empire. As she went on and on, she couldn't help but feel like she could stay here with her mother for a lifetime.

* * *

Luke and his father had paused in their conversation for a few moments, and now Luke was staring out the window, thinking. "I feel like something really big is going on here…what's happening?" he asked, turning to look at his father.

It was strange seeing Anakin as he would have been in his time if he had never been Vader. Signs of his age were starting to appear, but he seemed just as energetic and youthful as ever, thankfully. The years had been kind to him.

Anakin nodded. "Yes…the council can sense a…darkness stirring in the Galaxy, and its source is found somewhere on Korriban. You, Galen, and myself are all going to Korriban tomorrow to investigate what the cause of it is."

Luke frowned, watching his father closely for a moment. "There's more, isn't there…"

Anakin nodded. "When I've felt the presence, it feels…familiar. But I don't know where I've felt it before…"

Luke frowned. "I wish I could tell you something…but I'm just as in the dark about this as you..."

Anakin sighed. "Everyone can sense the danger in this mission…something bad is going to happen…I just wish I knew what…"

Luke frowned. "I hope we don't come back to find ourselves in the middle of a mess…"

Anakin nodded. "I'll do what I can to make sure that you don't…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat for a moment.

Luke sat down next to him. "What else is there?"

"I…I had a dream…" Anakin mumbled.

Luke grimaced. "Why do I not like the sound of that?"

Anakin shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't do anything rash because of it. I learned my lesson long ago."

Luke nodded. "Well then…what was in the dream?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably once again. "There was darkness all around, and there was a Sith…but…the Sith was…one of you two. I don't know which," Anakin said gravely.

Luke felt ice run through him. That wasn't good. Not at all. "I hope that doesn't have anything to do with Leia's anger issues…I've tried to talk to her so many times, but all I've succeeded in doing is making her angrier."

Anakin grimaced, shaking his head. "I really hope it wasn't her…but I couldn't bear it to be you either…"

Luke shook his head. "If I can do anything about it, you won't lose either of us to the Dark Side, I promise Father."

"Thank you Luke."

Luke felt another tug at his gut, not as obvious as when he and his sister and been yanked into this time, but enough that it gave him a warning. He stood up from his seat on the couch. "We're about to go back."

Anakin stood with him, obviously upset. "Already?"

Luke nodded, swiftly making his way back to the room, Leia in tow. "Yes, I'm sure," he told him grimly. He walked into the bedroom to find his mother and sister deep in conversation, large smiles on both of their faces. Leia looked up to see Luke, though her face darkened a little when she saw Anakin.

"We're about to go," Luke told her.

"Alright," Leia said reluctantly, standing up slowly from the bed. Padme grabbed Leia's wrist lightly.

"Leia…" she said softly. When she had Leia's attention, she continued. "He's not who you think he is."

Luke frowned, confused. What were they talking about? He looked to his father to see if he had any clue, but Anakin seemed just as lost as he was. Shaking his head, he put the thought aside. "Leia," he repeated.

Leia nodded, walking to her brother's side.

"I don't know if our other versions are going to remember this or not. They'll probably be confused," Luke told them as he took Leia's hand.

Anakin nodded. "Don't worry, we can handle it. They're both well aware that there's another version of themselves…"

Luke nodded. "Alright. I wish we could stay longer, I really do…Father, please be careful when you go on this mission, all right?"

"I will Luke, don't worry; I'll make sure nothing bad happens while we're gone," Anakin reassured him.

Luke sighed. "I guess…we'll see you again…either when the merge happens or if we have another overlap."

Anakin smiled, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Luke opened his mouth to say more, but he felt the tug in his gut again, and his mouth snapped shut. He felt his father's hand slide off of his shoulder, and the world spun once more before the two of them were swept up in the Force once again.

When they finally felt solid ground beneath them once again, they were right back in Leia's room with Luke kneeling in front of Leia. There stared at each other for a moment before Luke spoke once again.

"Well that was fun."

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Anakin watched his children closely as their Force Signatures went back to normal. Luke stumbled a little and Anakin grasped his son's shoulders to steady him. Slowly, Luke came to himself, blinking rapidly as he looked around to see where he was.

"Wh-what happened? What am I doing in here?"

Leia was having a similar predicament next to them, though she had managed to stay on her feet. "Father, what's going on?" she asked wearily, hiding her deeper feeling of fear that Anakin could still sense despite his daughter's efforts to hide it.

Anakin sighed. "It's…a little difficult to explain."

Luke straightened himself. "I'm sure we have time for an explanation."

Anakin watched him for a moment. "You don't have any memory whatsoever of what happened? Not even a shadow of a memory?"

Luke shook his head, but his eyes glazed over for a moment, as did Leia's. Anakin steeled himself to keep from freaking out as he watched the twins carefully.

"I…I don't have a memory of what just happened…but…there's all these memories I have that aren't my own. Or at least, not…not from this time…" Luke's eyes focused on reality again. "Father, what just happened?"

Leia's face was pale as she slowly came out of her own vision. "Father…" she said slowly.

Anakin sighed, putting a hand on both of his children's shoulders. "Come on, we'll go talk on the veranda…"


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

_**Oh gosh please don't kill me guys for taking so long to update this, I've been so busy it's not even funny. I've been writing this in my free time little by little this whole time :( At least I finally got this done and updated :D I love my readers, I love my reviews, and I am slaving my brain away even through exhaustion so that we can all continue to follow this story. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Altered Timeline)**_

_Anakin was on fire._

_The smell of charred flesh surrounded him, smoke filled his lungs, and he felt as if his insides were burning away as well. His screaming caused his raw throat to ache, and he was filled with a devouring fury that he couldn't seem to escape._

_Words floated towards him._

"_I HATE YOU!" he heard himself scream._

"_You were my brother Anakin…I loved you…" came Obi-Wan's voice._

_Padme's face filled his vision. Her hands were on her throat and she was gasping for air, her eyes wide in fear. "Anakin…"_

"_Let her go Anakin!" he heard Obi-Wan speak yet again. "Let. Her. Go!"_

_The burning faded, but now Anakin was experiencing a new kind of pain. He felt like a broken mess, not just physically but emotionally. His arms and legs didn't feel like his own, and every breath caused him excruciating pain._

"_Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she…alright?" he heard himself say, but his voice was different. It sounded like…like…_

_Vader._

"_It seems, in your anger…_you_ killed her," Palpatine's voice wafted towards him._

_Anakin could feel the fear and crushing despair that took ahold of him. "I? I couldn't have! She was alive! I FELT IT!"_

_He couldn't breathe. The pain was too much, he was suffocating on it as it closed in. Padme gone? No, it had to be a mistake…this had to be a dream, he needed to wake up!_

* * *

Anakin flew up in bed with a gasp, looking wildly around the room. His heavy breathing echoed all around the bedroom, and he instinctively reached out for Padme. Only when his fingertips brushed against her warm shoulder and he reassured himself that she was there with him did his breathing finally even out.

Anakin sighed in relief, relaxing gradually as he watched Padme sleep. His hand gently trailed up and over her shoulder, slowly trailing down her back.

"It was just a dream," he murmured to himself.

_No…not a dream…memories…_

Anakin grimaced. He was starting to get the memories of the alternate timeline. That time held no kindness for him, only pain and suffering.

_Please don't let me start getting Sith-like tendencies or anything like that,_ he thought grimly.

_But I was redeemed before I died in that time, I remember that. Perhaps I'll get lucky and none of the Sith habits will come through…_

He felt a pang in his heart and his gut twisted. This wasn't going to be a good experience for him. He probably wouldn't get a good night's sleep from here on out. He didn't want to see what he'd done. He knew it had been horrible, that much he had understood. Twenty-three years' worth of memories as a Sith was not something he wanted.

Anakin slowly rested back into the bed, pulling Padme closer to him gently. He tenderly brushed the hair from her face, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before he rested his head back on the pillow, letting his eyes gradually droop close.

The Force was kind to him, and he didn't have another dream of memories that night.

* * *

The next morning, Luke moved slowly around the ship, trying to keep his shaking hands as steady as possible.

The visit he'd had from the other version of himself yesterday seemed to have opened a floodgate, and Luke had been plagued by memories of the other time last night. He shivered a little, trying to shake the dark memories away.

"_He told me enough! He told me _you _killed him!"_

"_No, _I _am your father!"_

"_No…it's not true…That's impossible!"_

"_Father, help me, please!"_

"_Now young Skywalker…you will die."_

"_Father...I won't leave you!"_

Luke shook his head as if it would send the sorrowful memories away, trying to focus on the controls of the ship he was preparing. His father was outside with Leia and their mother, trying to reassure their mother and sooth a frazzled Leia, who had also had a floodgate of memories come to her the night before. Luckily for Anakin, Han was out there as well.

Unable to find anything else for him to do, Luke sighed and slowly made his way out of the ship. He'd composed himself the best that he could for now. Maybe on the ship Luke and his father would be able to find the time to talk about everything that he had seen.

As Luke walked down the ramp he was met with a peculiar sight.

Han was sitting on the couch, looking utterly confused and even angry it seemed. Leia sat next to him, trying to keep him calm it seemed. Their parents stood in front, though it seemed their father was doing most of the talking.

"It's only temporary right now if I'm right, everything will go back to normal, I promise," Luke's father was saying calmly.

Han seemed to sputter over his words for a few moments, which was extremely uncharacteristic for him. "You're right it better be temporary! The last thing I want is to be stuck in some, some alternate dimension where everything's turned around!"

Luke frowned as he took up a spot next to his father. "What's going on here?"

His father gave a partially bitter chuckle. "Luke, this would be the _other_ Han it seems."

Han scowled at Anakin referring to him as the _other_ Han, and Luke's eyebrows shot upwards. "Oh, really?" A thought occurred to him and he shifted uncomfortably. "You don't think this is going to be happening to everyone, do you Father?"

Anakin shook his head. "I have no idea Luke. I'm just as lost about this as you are."

"Well at least there's some familiar faces here," Han grumbled.

Luke sighed. "When did he show up?"

"Oh, a few minutes ago," Padme said, handing Han a glass of water. He took it and mumbled out a thanks.

Luke sighed. "I guess this means it's going to be a little longer before we go. I can power down the ship if you want me to."

Anakin shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary Luke. We're still leaving. I'm sure your mother and sister are perfectly capable of taking care of him. We still have to pick up Galen ourselves for this mission, remember?"

Luke nodded. "Alright fine."

"Where are you two going?" Han asked.

"Korriban," Luke said automatically.

"Korriban? Now why would you want to go to _Korriban_?" Han asked in an incredulous tone.

Luke smiled a little. "THere's something the Jedi Council want us to do there, we'll be fine don't worry."

Han groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. "I think I have a headache."

"Don't worry Han, you'll be fine," Leia said gently.

Han simply snorted in reply.

Anakin glanced back at the ship. "We should get going."

"Already?" Padme asked in exasperation.

Anakin chuckled a little, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "We'll be fine Padme, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, I'll make sure of it."

"I've heard that one before."

Anakin chuckled and kissed her softly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to the Padme. I won't let anything happen to any of you."

Leia stood up, standing in front of Luke. They both turned their attention away from their parents, letting them have their own private goodbyes. "Don't do anything stupid, alright Luke? There's too much going on for you to get hurt. We need you here…" Leia said softly, her voice trailing off.

Luke gave her a small smile. "I'll be careful Leia, alright?"

Leia shook her head. "We've all felt it at least once. Something really bad is there on Korriban…"

Luke nodded. "Which is why I'm going to be careful. We'll all come back just fine, you'll see Leia."

She sighed and gave him a tight hug. "You better."

Luke felt his father's hand on his shoulder and gently pulled away from Leia, making his way over to his mother.

"Oh...you better be careful. Make sure your father doesn't do anything stupid," his mother said with a teary eyes smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, I heard that!" Anakin chuckled.

"Mom, I'll be fine, don't worry," Luke laughed.

"You know I can't help but worry sometimes Luke," she said gently.

Leia wrapped her father into a tight hug. "I love you Father…" she said tenderly.

Anakin stroked her hair gently, kissing her on the top of the head. "I love you too sweetheart. We'll be back soon, don't worry."

Gently they pulled apart and Anakin gestured towards Luke. "Come on, we need to get going." he turned to Han. "I hope everything gets sorted out soon," he said sympathetically.

"I do too," Han grumbled.

Anakin chuckled before he turned his attention to the two girls. "We'll be back, I promise," he stressed each word, smiling a little as he spoke.

"Be safe!" Padme called after them as the ramp closed behind them. It sounded very final to Luke.

His father sighed, taking his spot at the pilot's seat. Luke took the co-pilot's seat, watching him in silence for a few moments. "Father…" he said quietly once Anakin had taken off and was in-bound to Galen's. His father inclined his head to show that he was listening and Luke sighed. "I got…more memories last night."

Anakin nodded. "Do you want to talk about them?"

Luke looked away for a moment, not quite sure if he really did. He found himself speaking anyway. "I've had a few dreams about…Vader."

The mood in the cabin shifted and Luke knew that he had his father's full attention. "You know Luke…when the other you was here, I saw some of the things that happened to him…mostly what…Vader…was involved in. I might have seen some of it."

Luke felt relief seep through him. He wasn't the only one that had seen these terrible things. It definitely brought him comfort knowing he could openly talk to his father about the things he'd seen. "I saw…two fights between me and Vader. One where I lost my hand..." without even truly thinking about it, Luke rubbed the hand that had been cut off in the vision. "And another were Vader died saving me from another Sith…the Emperor I believe…"

His father was very quiet for a few moments, processing what Luke had told him. "I saw both of those too…"

Luke nodded and he sat back, not quite sure what else he wanted to say. His father put a hand on his shoulder for a moment, squeezing it in reassurance. "It's in the past in another time. We're together as a family now; I never fell and I never will."

Luke nodded. "Of course Father, I know you won't."

Anakin sighed, slowly bringing the ship to a stop in front of the Marek house. "Go on and get Galen, I'll wait here."

Luke sighed and got out of the seat, making his way down the ramp even as it was still opening.

Galen was alone on his landing pad, waiting for them for who knew how long. He tended to be very prompt, never missing a deadline. Galen took his hands off of his duel lightsabers as he approached Luke.

"It's about time you two showed up," he scoffed. Luke rolled his eyes.

"We were held up. Besides, you're always early, so I don't want to hear it."

Galen snickered but walked up the ramp. "Well come on Padawan."

Luke scowled. "Hey, I'm about to be knighted!"

"Yes, but you haven't been knighted yet, so I'm going to draw that out as much as I can."

Luke rolled his eyes once again and followed him back into the ship. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Luke's father glanced back at them as the two walked in. Anakin grinned at Galen while Luke re-took his spot at the co-pilot's seat. "Well hello Starkiller, ready for another mission?"

Galen shifted uncomfortably. "Could we not use that nickname anymore?"

Both Anakin and Luke frowned, though a look of understanding fell across Anakin's face within moments. "You've been having more dreams?"

Galen nodded, leaning against the wall beside him. "Yeah. And hearing myself called Starkiller by a Sith, knowing that it was a Sith name for me…" he shook his head. "Let's just stick with Galen please?"

Anakin nodded. "Of course Galen," he said quietly. The all settled back as Anakin pulled away from Galen's place, headed out of the atmosphere.

"So, Korriban…I don't believe I've ever been there," Galen said after a few moments of silence.

"Lucky for you. It's not a pleasant place. The dark side is everywhere, it's cold and dry, and the life forms…don't let looks deceive you. There're many dangerous creatures on Korriban," Anakin said grimly.

"Like?" Luke asked curiously.

"The Tuk'ata, or a Sith hound, huge with dark skin, glowing red eyes, three rows of teeth, six inch claws, three horns, wing-like extensions with poison stingers, can speak the Sith language, and they can move on four legs or two. The Jedi have only managed to tame two…ever. That's not even the worst there is. There's the Hssiss, long lizard-like creature that can influence Force Sensitives, turn itself invisible, and its bite has Sith poison, which will gradually corrupt the infected to the dark side. Green scales, a meter long tale, spikes down its back, dozens of teeth, and long claws. Then of course there's the Terentateks…the Jedi Killers…" Anakin slowly trailed off, lost in thought.

Luke had paled, though he still asked the question both him and Galen were wondering. "What's a Terentatek?"

His father sighed, shaking his head a little as his voice dropped to a bare whisper for a few moments. "Something I hope we don't run into while we're here," he murmured. He cleared his throat and continued before either of them could ask him to elaborate.

"The Terentatek…feed off the blood of Force Sensatives. Their claws and tusks are poisonous…they have spines all the way down their back…four long claws to a hand…they resemble rancors. They're practically immune to the effects of the Force because of their thick hide…rows of teeth…I personally hope that we don't run into any of them…"

There were several beats of silence in the ship.

"Well, happy vacationing everyone," Galen said sarcastically.

"Well, we are on a mission…I'd hardly call that a vacation," Luke snickered.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Moral of the lecture, be extremely cautious while we are on the planet, alright?"

"Of course. Do you think I _want_ to get ate by a Terentatek or Tuk'ata?" Galen said.

"No, I thought it was the Hssiss you were hoping for," Luke teased.

Galen shot Luke a look and Anakin rolled his eyes. "I can tell being on this planet with you two is going to be like babysitting a bunch of younglings…"

"Well Luke is still a Padawan," Galen said smoothly.

"About. To be. Knighted," Luke said firmly. Galen simply snickered but gradually sobered.

"Don't worry Anakin, we'll be careful. Well, I will anyways," he said.

"I will too. Mother will have my head if I'm not careful," Luke said.

"She'll have mine too if you get hurt," Anakin said in a matter-of-fact voice. Luke laughed.

Once the ship was cruising along at light speed, Anakin turned to face Galen. "So, I believe I still need to give you that explanation about what's going on like I promised..."

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

"Luke, he's been out for several hours now, you can't say it's nothing," Leia said, her voice strained.

Her brother sighed, watching Han closely for several moments. Her fiancé had been unconscious for so long now that Leia was a nervous wreck. Luke constantly telling her to calm down didn't help either. She sat by the bed that they had put Han on after he'd suddenly passed out, holding his hand in hers.

"Leia, have you even considered the possibility that he's simply visiting the other timeline, like we did?" Luke said quietly.

Leia gave a sigh of exasperation. "Luke, we haven't even told him that yet! If he did—"

"Then I'm sure our other selves and our parents will take care of him. I filled Father in on what's happening, so I'm sure they'll all be able to handle a confused Han."

Leia scowled at the mention of their Father. She still had her feelings of animosity towards Vader, and she was loath to let those feelings go any time soon. She didn't know what she would do if she ever did let go of her grudge towards him.

_He's not who you think he is…_

Leia's mother's words floated back to her, and she had to make a conscious effort not to bite her lip. Padme's words had not left her since Leia had come back to her own time. Somehow, her mother had picked up on her hateful feelings towards Anakin, and they had ended up talking about that subject more than she was used to. Padme had gotten her to open up about things that she usually kept to herself, such as what had happened on the Death Star. She'd told her mother everything, and afterwards had felt as if a vast weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Padme's last words on the subject, however, had shaken her firm resolve…even if she was loath to admit it.

"Leia…"

Luke's tone of voice snapped Leia out of her contemplative state, and she focused on Han. The air around them seemed to hum and rush about, growing louder and faster until finally everything was still and silent again.

Han groaned and his eyes flickered open.

"Oh Han, you're all right! We were so worried about you," Leia said, kissing him repeatedly.

"You were worried Princess? What about me?" Han murmured, though she could tell that he was smiling. "I just met your parents…and the other yous. You and your mother did your best to explain things to me after Luke and your old man left for Korriban on some mission."

Leia looked away for a moment, composing herself again, and Luke grimaced. "They've already left for Korriban? That was fast…"

Han glanced at Luke, then at Leia. "Don't tell me you two took a trip there too and decided not to tell me!" he said in an exasperated voice.

Luke rolled his eyes. "We didn't decide not to tell you Han, we were going to tell you. Right before you got swept away in fact."

Han shook his head. "It was so confusing. Having my memories and the memories of another me…my head's still pounding…"

Luke gave him a sympathetic smile. "Yes, it's definitely overwhelming."

"Other than the headache, are you alright?" Leia asked Han, peering at him in obvious concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Princess. I just need to process everything that just happened."

Leia sighed. "Of course, I'll let you rest," she said standing up. She gave him a gentle smile and turned to leave the room, her mind sorting through all the different things that she wanted to do while she had the chance.

Luke followed her out the door. "Leia—"

"Don't even try Luke; I don't want to talk about him right now."

She felt her brother's firm hand on her arm, and could see that this time Luke was going to say what was on his mind before she could run away.

"Leia, I know you have every reason to hate Vader, but you don't have the right to cause Anakin the pain that you did when we went to the other time. Please Leia, it hurts him to know you hate him for something he didn't do, that in our time as Vader he hurt you, but it _was not him_."

Leia yanked her arm free of Luke, scowling darkly. "_You_ have no right to tell _me_ what I can and can't feel. And you know what? I'm _glad_ that it hurt him to find out. It serves him right for what he did to me, though in my opinion it wasn't enough. You might be able to forget everything he's done Luke, but I haven't."

Unwilling to hear any more from him, she turned on her heel and stormed away, leaving him behind in the hall.

Even after she left the tension and anger in the corridor could be felt, and not all of it was from Leia.

* * *

**_By the way guys, I do have another story I wrote on my own that I've been working on as well. I update it usually late at night so not many people have seen it, and I was hoping you guys would check it out :D It's "Dawn of a New Life" Please please check it out, it's worthwhile, I promise!  
(Sorry, I just had to throw in that bit of self-promotion, guilty as charged...)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Korriban

_**Just so you all know, I hate myself for taking so long to update these! It's horrible having to tell the writing portion of my mind to shush cause I don't have the time to even hear it's ideas...I've been writing this chapter for days now! It's about time I had the time to get it done!  
Anyway, thank you for allllllll of the AMAZING reviews, I love hearing from all of you and I apologize that it takes me so long to update. Blame school. Please, please continue to review, I am BEGGING YOU, and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

_His skin was paper white, his breathing slight and raspy. Through the Force, his Signature was faint yet seemed to hum in agony. He was motionless on the ground, oblivious to the world around him._

_Tears streamed down Luke's face, sobbing as he shook the figure that teetered on the edge of death. "Please, get up! Please! Don't leave me, stay with me!"_

_When Luke got no reply he pounded angrily on the figure's chest, desperation and hopelessness overwhelming him. "Please, don't die, I need you, I can't lose you!"_

_As Luke curled up on the limp form sobbing, the dark side curled around them, seeming to laugh at him as it tugged him toward its endless depths of suffering._

"_Father, please..." Luke choked out._

* * *

Luke awoke with a gasp, hand flying to his mostly healed chest as he bolted up in bed. Frantically, he wiped the tears from his eyes and cheeks and stumbled out of the bed. He felt sick to his stomach and, sure enough, when he reached the toiled in the refresher he vomited. He stayed on the floor afterwards, trembling, feeling too weak to get up.

After a few minutes of staring at the wall, Luke realized he still had tears in his eyes. Scowling, he wiped them away and leaned his head against the cool surface of the wall beside him.

_It was a dream Luke, nothing more_, he tried to tell himself. However, the horrible sinking sensation in his stomach wouldn't let him deny the truth of what he'd seen. It had been a premonition, like the one he'd had of getting impaled.

Luke ran a hand down his face, feeling so much older than he really was. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his father a second time, not when he was so close to having the life he'd always yearned for. He'd known that the mission in the other timeline to Korriban was a dangerous one, but he'd never dreamed of the possibility of losing his father on that mission…

_Don't psych yourself out Luke. You should know just as well as Father that desperation and fear brought on by a dream can yield disastrous results. You've got to have a calm approach to this…_

Somehow he didn't see how he could possibly do that.

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Anakin awoke from his dream practically delirious.

The images he'd seen seemed to repeatedly play out on the walls of the room around him. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut to get rid of them, yet it seemed the horrific scenes were burned into his very soul. The emotional pain was so strong it was physical, and Anakin curled over himself, trying not to retch, praying that the other two were oblivious to his agony. He knew right now Luke was awake taking his turn in the cockpit while Galen and Anakin got their rest…

Anakin recoiled as the images came flooding back to him, fingernails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists in his hair, trying to take deep, calming breaths. It wasn't working.

So many innocent lives, so many Jedi, the people he saw as his family, dead by his hand either directly or indirectly. The countless years of harsh treatment he'd inflicted on Galen, the pain he put his children through…

Anakin shivered at the image of himself causing a ceiling stone to trap his son and proceeding to slash his daughter repeatedly with his saber blade to torture her on the planet Mimban. For several moments his breathing all but stopped and he struggled to free himself from the memories from Darth Vader that had been dumped on him. There was so much sorrow and misery; he didn't know what to do with it. He didn't think he could shove all of that suffering into the Force either.

Unable to just sit there, Anakin stood from his bed, pausing to look at his reflection in the mirror. He was horribly pale, his face flushed of any color.

_I look practically dead_, he thought to himself, staring into his own haunted eyes.

He shivered once again. Why had Vader's life had to come to him all at once now? Why, of all the times that such a heavy burden could be dropped on him, had it been right before they landed on Korriban? Why now?

_Well there's no point in complaining about it Anakin, it will get you nowhere, you know that,_ he thought with a sigh. He went into the refresher, splashing some cool water on his face to wake himself up. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few minutes until he felt like he looked well enough to not make the others suspicious before he made his way out of his room to relieve Luke of the cockpit. The boy needed his sleep. Anakin could handle being under strenuous situations with little sleep the night before: the Clone Wars had given him plenty of practice, and most of the times he was much less rested then than he was now.

As he entered the cockpit, he saw Luke struggling to stay awake, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Anakin couldn't help but smile a little, putting a hand on his son's shoulder as he came up behind the boy. Luke jumped, but relaxed once he realized it was Anakin. "Go on and get some rest Luke, I can take it from here."

Luke sighed a little but got up from the seat, stretching. "Thank you Father."

Anakin chuckled a little as he took Luke's place. "Go get your rest Luke; I'll wake you and Galen when we're there."

Luke frowned. "What about you? You look like you need more rest yourself."

_It's that obvious?_

Anakin chuckled. "I'll be alright Luke, don't worry about me. I've done far more with much less sleep."

Luke smiled a little but sighed. "That doesn't mean you need to exhaust yourself on purpose Father," Luke said lightly. "Try to get a little more sleep tonight please?"

Anakin gave him a soft smile. "Maybe. We'll see Luke…"

Luke rolled his eyes but slipped out of the cockpit without argument, leaving Anakin alone with his thoughts and the stars. For a while he stayed in silence, struggling with the newly received memories, until he finally gave up on the solitude. He hesitated a moment, hoping that he wouldn't wake the person on the other end of the connection he's set up.

Padme's sleepy holographic image appeared almost instantaneously. "Ani?" she asked.

Anakin smiled a little. "I didn't wake you did I Angel?"

Padme smiled back. "No, no, I was just getting ready to go to bed. What's going on? You look exhausted…" she observed quietly.

Anakin sighed. "I didn't sleep well…"

"Nightmares?"

"More like memories."

Padme grimaced. "Oh lovely. Leia's had a few of her own since you left, and apparently not much of them are pleasant."

Anakin looked away. "Yes, I get that…"

Padme frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anakin sighed. "I've got an entire new set of memories, twenty-three years' worth all at once, and only a few towards the end are pleasant…even then they're bittersweet…"

Padme gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Anakin…I'm sure it's a lot to handle…"

Anakin nodded. "I guess I just…needed to talk to someone about it. I'm not quite sure what to do with twenty-three years' worth of memories…"

Padme shook her head. "Just remember that you didn't choose that path Anakin. You're here with us now, you are a great Father, and you are with your family. You didn't do those things: you took the better path. Alright?"

Anakin smiled a little. "Thank you Angel…"

She returned his smile. "Have you arrived at Korriban yet?" she asked.

Anakin sighed once more. "We're nearly there. The other two are getting their sleep right now."

"You should get some rest yourself Ani. You look like you need it."

Anakin couldn't help but laugh a little. "I just woke up Padme."

"Well apparently you need more rest," she said gently.

"Luke would agree with you. I'll be fine Angel, you know me. Don't worry so much."

"It's because I know you that I worry," she chuckled.

"I'll let you get your rest now Angel…good night, sleep well," Anakin said softly.

"Be safe," Padme pleaded.

"I will."

He ended transmission and leaned back in the pilot's chair, running a hand down his face. Even if he _wanted_ to get some more sleep, he doubted that he would be able to. They would be arriving on Korriban soon anyway.

Joy.

* * *

"Luke…Luke, wake up; we're entering Korriban's atmosphere…"

Luke groaned, wiggling his way further under the covers. "Just a few more minutes, please?"

Galen chuckled and pulled back the covers mercilessly, ignoring Luke's cries of protest. "Come on Padawan, you've got to be ready for the day! Bright eyed and bushy tailed, so on and so forth."

He ducked out of the room as Luke's pillow came flying at him, the pillow bouncing off the doorframe and falling to the floor.

Luke, grumbling the whole time, slowly dragged himself out of bed. As he pulled on his tunic and clipped his lightsaber to his belt, he allowed his mind to wander to the new memories that he'd received the night before.

It felt like he suddenly had a whole other life he'd lived. Granted he didn't have all of the memories of that time; things sort of cut off for him after his father's death on the second Death Star. Plus all of the memories before that were fuzzy, unfocused, and had holes in them. Also, it seemed he still didn't have any of the memories of what had happened when his other self had gone back in time, either. Still, he suddenly knew a lot more about a world that had thankfully _not_ happened in his current lifetime. He was grateful for the life that he'd had. The way things could have been…well, he preferred this life to his other self's life.

Luke stretched, holding back a yawn as he made his way to the cockpit, wiping the sleep from his eyes before he entered the room.

"Ah, see Anakin, I told you he was alive," Galen joked as Luke came in.

His father chuckled. "It looks like someone's only half here. I take it you slept well?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, apparently I did need the rest."

"I told you that you did."

Luke shook his head, taking his spot at the co-pilot's seat. "Did you get any more sleep last night?"

His father shook his head. "No, I was too awake. I couldn't sleep."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright."

Anakin sighed before he turned his attention to the task at hand. "When we land I want you two to stick close to me. Not because I don't think you're capable of handling yourselves, but because Korriban is a very dangerous planet for a Jedi to be roaming alone."

"We gathered as much," Galen said solemnly as he stared through the glass, even though all they could see at the moment were the clouds. Something twisted uncomfortably in Luke's gut and he averted his eyes from the glass back to his father.

"Well I'm being serious. No one splits away, no matter what, alright? The last thing I want is for one of us to stumble across a Hssiss…"

"Or a Tuk'ata," Luke added.

"Or a Terentatek," Galen grumbled.

Luke's father sighed again. "It's going to be a nightmare getting you two to behave, isn't it?"

"No, we'll probably be serious once we're actually on the planet," Luke said with a slight smile.

"Well, that will be any moment now," Galen said, pointing out the window.

Luke allowed his gaze to return back to the world outside of the ship, silently taking in the desolate planet that they were headed towards.

He could see mountains and canyons spanning out endlessly in different directions in earthy colors, though mostly brown and red. The sun blared relentlessly across the surface, causing the surface to appear to shimmer. He didn't see any signs of life from where they were, though he was sure that the closer they got the more he would see.

"Cheery place, don't you think?" Galen mumbled.

"Yeah, beautiful," Anakin said sarcastically.

The trio fell into silence as Anakin gradually made his way to the surface, tucking the ship into a well hidden spot in one of the many caverns behind several rocks in the shadows.

"This should be a good enough spot until we can find out what's going on here. That's all we need to do is find whatever's giving off this dark side energy everyone's sensing. Nothing more, nothing less," Anakin said as he stood up. The other two followed him out of the cockpit, hands on their lightsabers out of nervousness.

The ramp of the ship lowered, and the group found themselves blasted by a surprisingly cold wind. But that wasn't the only thing that immediately pummeled the group.

Anakin recoiled, Luke stumbled, and Galen froze as all of them were suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of pure, raw power and energy from the dark side. It seemed to drip from the very air around them it was so strong. It wrapped around their senses, calling out to all of them in a different way. Anakin's breathing became quite irregular, Luke's hitched, and Galen seemed to have stopped breathing altogether.

Something formidable, sinister, and malicious was dwelling here.

* * *

Luke shivered, bringing up his mental barriers as tight as he could as he retreated into himself away from the darkness he had rarely been exposed to. It was cold and unforgiving, and the darkest part of it was somehow…familiar. Some part of him, a part he had yet to understand, found the presence here extremely familiar. That same part of him was filled with dread and foreboding the minute that he had felt the presence on this planet.

* * *

Galen was swept away in a brief flash of a vision. It was cold, like it normally was in space, and everything around him was dark. The strange presence that they could sense in the darkness around them on Korriban was also here, right in front of Galen. It seemed to suffocate him as it closed in around him, and he heard a disturbing cackle before fire ripped through his chest and the vision disappeared. The experience left him shaken as his narrowed eyes scanned the canyon around the three of them.

* * *

Anakin closed his eyes and, strengthening his resolve, reached out towards the familiar segment of the darkness around them. It seemed to shrink from him, dancing just out of reach, goading him to delve further into the darkness. However, he knew better than to try that, and started to pull away.

At that moment, the presence they were there to investigate suddenly burst forth; attempting, it seemed, to attach itself to him. Anakin slammed his own mental barriers up, but not before he'd gotten a sense of the presence that had lunged out at him. Anakin was sure that his heart had stopped beating in that moment.

"It can't be…" he breathed. "That's impossible…"

His son seemed to pull himself out of his own trance, looking up at Anakin. "Father…what is it?" Luke asked softly. It appeared his son could sense the presence as well, and Anakin was sure he could detect a light of fear in Luke's eyes.

"I…I have to be sure. I don't want to make any hasty decisions…" he mumbled, descending the ramp and standing on the cool rock of the planet. Luke followed after him, though it took Galen a few seconds to join them. Galen's eyes roamed their surroundings, seeking out any hidden threats.

"I think I know…but if I'm right…" Anakin shook his head. He didn't know how to explain it. How could he? "We have to find them. If I'm right about who is here, we need to alert the Council as soon as possible…even if that means one of us gets left behind," Anakin said seriously, taking the time to look both boys in the eyes.

Luke paled a little and Galen's attention focused on Anakin as he continued. "I haven't felt this presence in a very long time, but if they _are_ here…than the galaxy is at risk. I _have_ to be sure."

They nodded in understanding and Anakin turned around to face the expanse of canyon and mountain laid out before him. "Don't let the darkness in. Keep yourself closed off from it, all of it. And keep your eyes open for any of those creatures I told you about on the ship."

Without waiting for their reply, Anakin stalked forward, keeping himself open enough to be able to follow the presence hidden in the darkness.

What made his stomach turn was the fact that it seemed to _want_ them to find it.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Luke had been meditating, soaking in the new memories that he was receiving from the other timeline, when he'd first felt it.

At first, Luke had thought that it was a feeling associated with one of the memories that he'd received. Gradually, though, he'd realized that it was something entirely different. He'd drifted away from the memories, following the feeling to its source.

Distantly he'd felt the sudden feelings of fear and foreboding. An image came to mind of Korriban, and after that came a presence he had not expected to feel.

The malicious energy, the raw evil all around, and the unpleasant and painful memories attached to it had caused Luke to come out of his meditation abruptly. Once his mind was clear again, it had all made sense to him.

That was how Luke had ended up in his sister's doorway, arguing with her to stop trying to kick him out and listen.

"Luke I don't want to hear another word about—" Leia was practically snarling. Luke cut her off though, grabbing her wrist in a firm grip.

"Leia, stop and listen to me! I'm not talking about Father, I'm talking about something worse, something really bad!" he said, struggling to keep from shouting. She paused, and he dropped his voice several octaves, as if he expected someone to hear. "Leia…

"_He's_ alive."


	9. Chapter 9: Left Behind

_**Heeeyyyy! New chapter! and quicker than updates have been recently too haha. I'm happy about it :D So, I hope this chapter makes sense. I had a hard time getting what I was picturing in my head down in words heh. I hope it doesn't seem disjointed or anything, it was just really hard to describe what I was envisioning. If it helps you can google some of the things I mentioned haha. Especially the Tuk'ata :D I think they're awesome!  
Yes, by the way, this chapter only shows what's happening in the Alternate Timeline.  
Anyway, thank you for all of your reviews, I'm glad that you guys are liking the sequel! I'm having so much fun writing it! Thank you for all of your reviews and PLEASE continue to review! I love hearing what you guys thought of the chapters! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

The three Jedi gradually made their way through the canyon, their steps silent, their eyes scanning the rock walls towering around them. Anakin lead the way, the two boys flanking him on either side; all three of them kept their hands on their lightsabers.

"I don't like this…" Galen murmured.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't either…it's too silent, and I don't see any signs of life. We should have at least _heard _something by now…"

"Do we even know where we're going?" Galen asked.

Anakin sighed. "Yes, I do…I…I think I recognize this presence, and I'm following it to its source."

"You said they…do you mean that there's more than one?" Luke piped up.

Anakin smiled a little. "No…no there's just one. I said they because we don't know if the presence is a he or a she…though if I'm right it's a he…" Anakin murmured.

The two boys glanced at each other. "Father…if I may ask…who is he?"

Anakin kept his eyes trained on the path in front of him for a moment. "Let's just hope I'm wrong for now Luke…" he eventually said quietly.

He could tell both boys were impatient to know what was causing their deep seated unease, but Anakin refused to elaborate. If he was wrong he didn't want to cause them any early worry and end up stressing them out unnecessarily. Keeping in a sigh, he continued to follow the presence as it reached out and beckoned to him. He resisted the strong pull to the darkness, even as it caressed against his senses and pulled to the other side of him that he was gaining with this merge.

"What's that up ahead?" Galen suddenly asked quietly as the group rounded a sharp corner in the canyon.

Anakin slowed his pace, allowing the two boys to come even with him. The knowledge he'd gained from his lifetime as Vader allowed him to answer their question with surety.

"That's the Sith Academy…we're in the Valley of the Dark Lords…the burial ground for the Sith Lords…" he mumbled.

They all stood silently, staring off in the distance toward the pyramidal structure. The sun cast eerie shadows across the valley in front of them whenever it wasn't obstructed by the clouds gathered above the valley. Looming yet crumbling statues, pillars, and buildings dotted the space between the small group of Jedi and the Academy. Instinctively, Anakin's eyes skimmed the dark corners and building's entrances, seeing if he could spot any imminent threats.

"We're walking into a trap…" he said softly, eyes riveted on the other side of the valley. There were tuk'ata lurking in the shadows, he could spot their slight movement. For some reason, though, they were not attacking. It put him on edge.

"Should we go back then?" Galen asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No…no…we're going to spring the trap." He took a moment to smirk at the familiar nature of his words before continuing. "We're headed for the Academy. Stay on alert: there's tuk'ata in the shadows. They're not attacking right now but…it's best to be ready just in case."

Both of the boys unhooked their lightsabers from their sides, though they didn't activate them. Anakin left his at his side, not quite enough on edge to unhook it…yet.

The slowly made their way forward, and Anakin let his eyes drift around. A tuk'ata withdrew into the shadows as they passed, its red eyes glowing in the darkness as it watched them pass. He repressed a shudder, keeping his eyes on every tuk'ata they walked by. None of them made a move towards them: they all retreated like the first one had.

"All these eyes are making me jumpy," Galen grumbled. "I don't like it."

"I'm not happy with all the eyes either Galen, don't worry," Anakin murmured. "There's too many of them here to feel comfortable…"

"You were right Father, they are large…" Luke said quietly.

"Just stay close and we should be fine," Anakin told him softly.

The two wordlessly drew closer to Anakin, just as the group finally found themselves at the edge of the steps that lead into the Academy.

"They're waiting for us in there…" Anakin said emotionlessly. The dark side was thick here, drawing him in a way that he was not comfortable with as it called him inside. He repressed a shiver, feeling as if the planet's temperature had suddenly dropped dramatically.

"Well then let's go," Galen said. "No point prolonging it."

Ascending the steps, Anakin found his eyes drawn to two enormous statues on either side of them. Two humanoid figures kneeling under some great weight.

"Slaves," he muttered in disgust to himself, turning is eyes from the sight.

Walking through the doors, there was a spacious room, and on the other side of the room was a dual staircase. There were ledges all the way up the walls around them, gradually growing darker on the way up. The entire place was dark, and the giant carved monument in between the dual staircases was crumbling and cracking.

"Cheery," Galen murmured.

Anakin sighed, studying the centerpiece of the staircase as he started ascending the right side. "I'll say…"

He heard footsteps echoing towards them from the left side of the hall and his head whipped around to the other two. "Get over here! Now!" he hissed.

They both obeyed immediately, following him in a frantic ascension up the ledges and into the darkness, hopefully far enough that they wouldn't be seen by any prying eyes.

Anakin had just helped Luke up to the ledge when a lone figure appeared at the top of the left staircase. Anakin glanced around them, taking note of the random red eyes around them that stared intently at them. They all crouched down, eyeing the black robed figure below.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. He knew that walk. The dignified air of it, the strut…everything about that particular person was burned into his memory—both timeline's memory—forever. He leaned forward a little more, instinctively glancing at his two companions.

Galen had just been about to place his hand down when Anakin's shot out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the group. Galen opened his mouth to protest, but Anakin clamped his hand over his mouth, pointing to the space next to where the boy had almost placed his hand.

There a very large Hssiss was curled up asleep. Galen would have woken it had he put his hand down. Galen paled, turning to Anakin. _Thanks_, he mouthed.

Anakin nodded, turning his attention back to the figure down below. Their hood had been removed as they made their way to another hall that somehow Anakin knew led to the lower levels. He frowned. Instead of silvery hair, the figure had bright red hair slicked back. They had a fair complexion from what he could see…

The features didn't match who he suspected, but everything else did. The dark side of the Force gathered around this person, bending to their every whim it seemed.

As he watched, the figure slowly descended into the dark lower levels of the Academy. He frowned, a sudden unease spreading through him. He glanced around the room, taking note of the fact that the shadows were moving, the red eyes that were watching them getting closer as well.

He tapped both boys on the shoulder, gesturing with his head down to the floor. Slowly they all started their decent; though when Anakin noticed that the red eyes continued to get closer he quickened his pace.

So did the tuk'ata.

Anakin dropped to the floor and hastily made his way to the door, doing his best to be quiet at the same time. The darkness around him seemed to laugh as he watched the snarling tuk'ata slink to the ground floor. They reached the door and Anakin did a quick head count of the tuk'ata he could see so far.

Three…seven…twelve…

He waited for the other two to exit the temple before he followed after them. For a moment, he thought they might just get out without much incident. However, the darkness suddenly seemed to rush towards him, and a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time broke through his mental barriers into his conscious.

_Going so soon Anakin my boy?_

There was a snarl on his left and Anakin reacted just in time to pull out his lightsaber and stop the tuk'ata that had leapt at them from the shadows from pouncing on his son. He pulled the saber out of the creature, taking in the tuk'ata emerging from their hiding spots throughout the valley.

"Run!" he told the other two sharply.

It seemed that one word was the trigger for everything to happen at the same time. The tuk'ata that were emerging broke into a run the same time that the trio of Jedi did, and the other two lightsabers sprung to life. Barks and snarls echoed around them as they took off in a full out sprint out of the valley.

Normally, Anakin wouldn't run from a fight. Though considering how many tuk'ata there was and the seriousness of the message he now knew needed delivered to the Council immediately, he didn't want to risk it. He took up the rear, lashing out at any tuk'ata that got too close to their group for comfort. Up ahead the occasional tuk'ata would lunge at the two boys, who would instinctively lash out with their sabers in time to stop the large creatures. Anakin did his best not to look back and see just how many snapping at their heels.

The ship came into view and Anakin steeled himself to stand and fight the tuk'ata, knowing it would take a while to start up the ship.

"Luke, go start the ship!" he shouted.

Luke nodded, hurrying up the lowering ramp of the ship. Galen and Anakin both turned, bracing themselves to face the tuk'ata.

There was a lot more than Anakin had originally anticipated.

The creatures crouched low to the ground, slinking forward with a snarl as the circled the two of them. Anakin did his best to make sure that none of them were sneaking around Galen and him to the ramp of the ship. For a moment there was just tense anticipation and the hum of the lightsabers before the tuk'ata started their assault.

Anakin and Galen both laughed out, alarmed by how quickly the tuk'ata were moving now. Several launched at them at the same time, and they drew on the Force to send several flying back into the cavern wall. Anakin slashed one across the face, causing it to yelp and retreat. Galen got one right through the stomach, tossing it aside just in time to catch another across the throat. They both moved quickly, fully aware that in this situation there was no room for error. So long as all the Sith Hounds didn't jump on them at once they should be fine.

The engines hummed behind them, and Anakin was sure that they were ready to take off. Galen and he took a step back to get to the ramp, though Anakin was halted as he continued to fight off the tuk'ata. Galen paused on the ramp.

"Anakin, come on!" Galen shouted at him.

He tried to step back, but found himself cut off again. The tuk'ata were starting to surround him. He cut down another one, whipping around just in time to keep another one from getting him from behind. "Go, I'll hold them off!"

Galen seemed stupefied. "We're not going to leave without you!"

Anakin scowled a moment before smiling smugly. "I'll be fine, all right? Go! Tell the Council…" he paused as he sent five tuk'ata flying into the cavern wall. "Tell the Council that Sidious is here, that I saw him with my own eyes. I know it's him. I heard him."

While holding off one tuk'ata, another one sunk its teeth into his good arm. He gave a short cry of pain before running his saber through its skull, killing it almost instantly. "I'll hold them off, you guys have to go! Now! The Council needs to be warned! The Galaxy is probably at stake."

He lunged forward and cut through a tuk'ata that had launched itself toward the ramp, earning himself a scratch down his leg as he was forced to turn his attention back on the pack. He had to keep these things from overrunning the ship.

"GO!" he shouted at Galen.

He was grimly satisfied to hear the ramp closing behind him. "Looks like it's just me and you guys," he chuckled darkly to the tuk'ata pack he faced.

* * *

Luke turned from his seat in the pilot chair as Galen entered. He seemed pale. "Where's Father?" Luke asked.

"He's holding off the tuk'ata so we can get out of here," Galen said, his voice eerily calm.

"What?" Luke exclaimed, standing up almost immediately. Galen forced him back into the pilot seat.

"We'll be overrun by tuk'ata if he doesn't hold them off; he's giving us a chance to get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave him behind," Luke cried angrily.

"Luke, we have to go now. You're father's a great Jedi I…I'm sure he'll be fine. We have to get back to the Council and warn them about who's here though."

"I won't leave without him! He wouldn't leave me behind!"

A thud echoed around them as a tuk'ata hit the ship. "Luke! We have to go! Now!" Galen shouted at him, his calm exterior breaking for a moment.

Galen's tone held no room for argument. Reluctantly, feeling as if he would throw up, Luke slowly piloted the ship off the ground. His hands were shaking as he steered it up and out of the atmosphere.

Galen put a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'm…I'm sure he'll be okay…"

_He better be_, Luke couldn't help but think vehemently.

* * *

Anakin gave a sigh of relief as the ship pulled away, though he could feel his son's despair and anger from the ground. _I'll make it Luke, don't worry about me. I'll be fine_, he thought, sending reasurrance his son's way. He didn't know if Luke would pick up on it, but he didn't have the time to be sure that he did.

He cried out in pain as one of the tuk'ata claws got past his defenses, slashing across his abdomen. There was so many of them, and he was starting to be overrun. The bite on his arm was bleeding, his leg was bleeding from where the tuk'ata had gotten him down his leg, and now his abdomen was bleeding where he'd been slashed. Still, he pushed through the pain to fight off the creatures. He had to get through this, he had to. Padme would never forgive him if he died here…

Another claw got past his defenses, scratching the side of his face. Anakin stumbled back, wearily summoning the Force once again to push back another group of the creatures.

_How much longer can I keep this up?_

Just as his pace was starting to slow down, there was a roar behind him, a sound that made his blood run cold. It didn't help that the tuk'ata suddenly cowered, turning tail and running away from whatever was behind him. Anakin whipped around.

_This day can't get any worse…_

Right behind him was a determined, starving looking Terentatek. Anakin paled a little, slowly starting to stumble back before he broke out in a full out sprint. Hissing, he grasped his abdomen as pain flashed through him. He was in no shape to be dealing with a Terentatek that wanted to make a meal out of him. From the stories Anakin had heard about these things, he wouldn't be surprised if it had _smelled_ Force Sensitive blood and gone hunting for the source.

The intimidating rancor-like creature dashed after him, hot on Anakin's heels. Anakin could feel the air against his back as the Terentatek swiped at him and barely missed. He grimaced.

_Gotta hide, gotta hide, I need a place to hide that it can't reach me in…_

A cave off to the side caught his attention, and Anakin made a sharp turn in its direction. As he burst through the mouth of the cave, he realized that the Terentatek would still be able to get in there. He groaned, eyes darting frantically for anywhere he could hide.

The Force was kind to him, and he spotted a hole large enough for him to fit through but too small for the Terentatek.

_It's probably a tuk'ata den_, he thought. However, the roar behind him made up his mind. _Better than a starving Terentatek!_

Anakin dashed across the expanse of the cave, hitting the ground as the Terentatek's claw swung at him again just as he slid into the den. He skidded down a tunnel, tumbling out into a small dug out burrow in the ground. He scrambled back, pressing himself against the wall as he stared up the tunnel he had just tumbled down.

The Terentatek roared in frustration, clawing desperately to reach its prey to no avail. He also heard the familiar snarls of the tuk'ata. The Terentatek roared angrily, pulling away from the den and—judging by the yelps followed by sudden silence—killed the tuk'ata that had been out there.

_They were probably the tuk'ata that made this den_, he thought grimly. _At least I won't have to worry about them returning…_

Anakin leaned his head against the earth wall, breathing heavily. _Well this is a nice situation you've gotten yourself into Skywalker_.

A strange sort of quiet yowl next to him made him jump, almost immediately flying into a defensive position. However, when he found the culprit of the noise, he simply stared.

It was a tuk'ata, a very young tuk'ata, curled up not too far from him. Its beady black eyes blinked at him, obviously trying to figure out why he was in its den.

_Black eyes…it must not completely be corrupt by the dark side yet_, he thought.

The tuk'ata stretched, getting up on its feet and cautiously approaching Anakin. He held as still as possible as the little thing sniffed him, trying to figure out what he was. Slowly and hesitantly, Anakin raised his hand.

The tuk'ata snarled in warning and he paused. The snarls quieted, and the tuk'ata sniffed his hand. When he was sure it wouldn't bite him for trying, Anakin very carefully scratched under its chin.

Its eyes drooped shut lazily, and it tilted its head into his hand, showing that it liked the action. Anakin couldn't help but smile as he slowly went from scratching under its chin to petting its head gently.

"You don't seem so bad," he murmured, letting the creature crawl into his lap. The tuk'ata sniffed at his bleeding wounds before it suddenly started licking them. Anakin squirmed a little. "Don't get any ideas," he warned it, loath of the idea of the thing deciding he tasted good and attempting to eat him.

_It's semi-sentient Anakin, it only understands the Sith Language, it has no idea what you're saying,_ he scolded himself.

_The Sith Language…_

_I know the Sith Language…_

_No you don't,_ he told himself, but he felt like he was wrong, though for the life of him he couldn't think why.

_Vader_, he suddenly realized. _I _do_ know the Sith Language, because of Vader's lifetime._

Curiously he looked down at the young tuk'ata that was licking his wounds clean, curled up in his lap. Hesitantly, he reached towards the developing part of himself he knew to be from Vader, hoping he would have this particular skill from his other life as a Sith by now.

"_Little one…_" he said. His voice came out strange; in a language he would not have known had it not been for Vader's memories.

The tuk'ata paused, looking up at him expectantly, and he smiled. It worked. He could talk to this creature.

"_It's just you and me now…_" he said. The tuk'ata killed outside of the den by the Terentatek were probably this little one's parents. And since it wasn't hostile like the others were, and since it was probably defenseless right now...

"_But I'll watch out for you."_

The little tuk'ata blinked at him, though Anakin was sure that it understood him. It returned to cleaning his wounds with his tongue, and he returned to gently petting it.

_It seems I've made a new friend_, he thought in amusement. _Out of all the places…_

Now if only he could find a way off of this planet…


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness Conspiring

_**OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THIS CHAPTER! (Yes, I know it's long haha) By the way, I think you guys know by now that when I say get the tissues, it means, GET THE TISSUES!  
You might want those tissues possibly. I'm more confident you'll want those tissues for the next chapter, but some of you might want it for this one too hehehe, I'm so excited to finally get this chapter on here! Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you've given Anakin's new tuk'ata friend a warm welcome, cause it's gonna show up a lot in this story hehe. Not excessively though! Please continue to review, I want to hear your opinion on this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Altered Timeline)**_

"You're kidding me, right? You're joking?"

Luke scowled darkly at Galen. "No, I just said we were going to crash land to see if you were paying any attention. Now help me out with this, I'd prefer we _don't_ die in this landing."

Galen shot him an equally dark look but sat in the co-pilot's chair. Ever since they had left Korriban's atmosphere, things had been tense between the two. Luke wanted to go back for his father, but Galen wouldn't let him.

Now, however, both of them were focused on the problem at hand.

"Why are we crashing?" Galen asked in a frustrated voice.

"Well, if _someone_ had let me enter the coordinates and hadn't rushed me, I'm sure that we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Incorrect navi-computer coordinates. Who would have guessed," Galen grumbled.

"Grab that: _try_ to keep us steady," Luke said sourly, hands flying over the controls as he ran through the list in his head of what to do. The red light flashed, serving to give him an unwelcome reminder that he was hard pressed to keep them both alive. If only he had more maneuvering room to fix the mistake before the worst could happen…

The planet appeared all too soon for Luke's liking, filling his view at a rapid pace as they punched through the atmosphere. Clouds blocked his view of the ground as he struggled to try and slow them down to ease the oncoming impact they couldn't avoid.

"Hold on!" he warned as the ground rushed towards them. Luke's mind registered prairies and mountains as he pulled the ship up to avoid a full on dive into the planet. Both boys were flown forward as the ship collided with the planet, and Luke yelped as his head slammed into something metal. Gradually the ship slowed to a stop, and Luke had the distant feeling that the ship was totaled as his vision blurred, his head swimming. He managed one last thought before he blacked out.

_Well we just ended up in another lovely situation…_

* * *

Anakin had no idea how much time had passed before he finally climbed out of the tuk'ata den.

"Nydri, come…" he hissed silently behind him once he was sure that the Terentatek was nowhere in sight.

The young tuk'ata slunk out of the den's entrance, coming to a silent stop at Anakin's side. To pass the time, Anakin had worked on getting the tuk'ata to understand Basic. So far, she (as he had also come to discover the young tuk'ata's gender and give her a name) understood his name, his son's name, his daughter's name, Galen's name, Padme's name, and Obi-Wan's name. She also knew Sidious' names and recognized him to be a bad person, someone to be connected with death and pain. He'd spent time describing each person that he had taught her so that she could recognize them. Lastly, he'd taught her some basic commands in Basic.

Thinking of how much Nydri knew now, Anakin had to admit that he had probably been in that den far longer than he might have first suspected.

"_Good girl_," he murmured in the Sith Language, stroking her head gently. Now that they were standing up outside of the den, Anakin could judge how grown she was. She came up to his waist; not nearly fully grown for a tuk'ata, but still rather large already.

He weaved a little, weary. He'd been sitting too long, and considering he also had several untreated wounds, he was also very weak. Still, he couldn't stay in that den forever.

Nydri wined softly, nudging his hand with her nose and peering up at him in worry. He smiled back at her.

"_I'm alright Nydri, don't worry about me_," he said gently.

She didn't seem to believe him, but stayed by his side as Anakin took ginger steps, sticking to the canyon wall to stay out of the open and in the shadows. Exhaustion weighed him down, but he kept walking, even though he stumbled here and there, walking wherever the Force took him. Nydri stayed beside him the entire time, her black eyes scanning the surrounding canyon walls.

There was a snarl above him and a large, fully grown tuk'ata pounced on him from above. As he hit the ground, he cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings.

Teeth snapped at his neck, threatening to tear into the exposed flesh as the beasts claws dug into his sides, inflicting deep gouges all over his torso. However, Anakin heard a vicious snarl off to his left, and the fully grown tuk'ata suddenly disappeared.

Gasping for breath, Anakin turned his head to see Nydri and the other tuk'ata viciously fighting right next to him. He painfully rolled over and pushed himself up, staggering to the wall to lean on it for support.

Nydri, although smaller and younger, was winning the fight. She had used her size to her advantage, and was currently on her back under the other tuk'ata, her jaws clamped on the other tuk'ata's throat, snarling the entire time. The flipped it over so she was on top, and held it down until it was no longer moving.

Anakin slowly slid down the cavern wall, panting as he gingerly felt his wounds. His hands came back slick in blood. As if he hadn't already lost enough: if he didn't get treatment he was sure he would pass out and possibly die from blood loss at this rate.

Nydri slunk up to him, whimpering in concern and licking his face as if asking for him to get up. Anakin gave her a wan smile, gently scratching under her chin.

"_It would probably be best if we found somewhere to stay until help arrives, wouldn't it Nydri? We probably shouldn't have left the den,_" he murmured to her, gathering his strength. She nuzzled under his arm as he slowly got up, seeming to attempt to help him up.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall, shaking his head for a moment. "_I bet you're going to be keeping me safe while we're here, aren't you Nydri?_"

In response, she walked right at his side, and he kept his hand on her head as he slowly trudged on through the canyon.

* * *

_I am not having a good day._

This simple thought went around and around in Galen's head as he dragged his friend's limp form from the wreckage of the ship, muttering any curses that came to mind.

First it had been the memories of an oppressive life as a Sith Apprentice, complete with betrayal by his master and only seeing the light in the end. Then they'd learned that the infamous and extremely dangerous Darth Sidious had somehow returned. _Then_ it had been leaving his best friend's father on Korriban. Now they had crash landed Force-knew-where and Luke was unconscious and injured.

_I am _not_ having a good day._

He paused to sling Luke over his shoulder, phasing from his curses in Basic to curses in the Sith Language he had just recently discovered he could speak with these new memories from the other timeline. He trudged through the tall prairie grass, ignoring the shooting pain in his side where he'd collided with the ship's controls as they'd crashed.

_Maybe we'll be lucky, and find out that this is a populated planet. There's got to be someone here that can get us to Coruscant…_

Galen sighed as he stopped at a small river not too far from where they'd crashed, lying Luke down on the ground right next to the running water. He had a nasty cut down the side of his head that was matted with drying blood.

_At least the bleeding's already stopping._

With a small shake of his head, Galen started to carefully wash Luke's wound, praying that the damage wasn't anything serious. When he was sure that the wound wouldn't start bleeding again, he checked himself over to be sure he wasn't seriously hurt anywhere.

Once he was done, Galen propped his arm up on his knee, watching Luke closely while he tried to figure out where they were.

The navi-computer coordinates had been incorrect, so they could be anywhere. However the trip had been short, so they couldn't have gotten that far. Considering the vegetation and water source, the planet was probably populated. Surely someone would have seen their ship crash…

Luke groaned and Galen straightened up, sighing once more before he spoke, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Luke, can you hear me?"

Luke's eyes fluttered open and focused on him. "What happened?" he mumbled, barely coherent.

"You hit your head pretty hard when we crashed. You'll be alright though."

Luke groaned and sat up, a hand on his head. "Do you know where we are?"

Galen shook his head. "No clue. Though I'm sure there's someone somewhere here. We just got to find them."

Luke groaned a little once more, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before he spoke again. "Well we better get going, shouldn't we?"

Galen frowned. "Don't you think you should rest a little first?"

Luke pushed himself up onto his feet, shooting Galen a brief glare. "I'd like to be able to get my father off of that kriffing planet as soon as possible, so no; I won't rest…not until he's safe."

Galen felt a pang of guilt go through him as Luke started trudging away, dragging himself to his feet as he watched Luke's retreated back wearily. He could sense the pain and worry under his friend's anger, but it still hurt that Luke was pinning the abandonment of Anakin on Korriban on Galen. All he'd done was followed orders; and he had also known that Anakin had stayed behind to give them a chance. Luke, however, seemed to be blind to that point because of the worry over his father.

_I can't really blame him…I'd probably be worried too if it had been my father we left on that Force-forsaken planet…_

With a sigh, Galen followed Luke through the prairie and away from the crash site. If they were lucky, they would stumble across something or someone that would tell them where they were.

* * *

"What's that up there?"

Luke glanced ahead of them at the city that was in the distance, smiling a little to himself. "Our ticket off of this planet," he told Galen.

Towering, glistening white buildings could be seen, as well as speeders actively going from place to place. "Well, apparently we're somewhere largely populated. Any guesses?" Galen asked.

Luke shrugged. "Well, we're not on Mandalore obviously, not Yavin, not Felucia...Taanab is a good possibility, but I don't think that's where we are…"

"Well, I'm sure we can ask someone in the city. Then we can figure out a way back to Coruscant."

Luke stiffened just a little. "Yeah…Coruscant…"

The two made their way into the city, eyes scanning their surroundings as they walked along. Galen lightly grasped the arm of a man passing by to get his attention.

"Could you tell us where we are? Our ship crashed a little ways out of town and we're trying to find a way to Coruscant."

The man chuckled a little. "You wouldn't be the first to crash on this planet. You're on Centares, right on the Hydian Way. In Muracie City more specifically, the capital of Centares. Finding passage to Coruscant shouldn't be much of a problem here, especially since Hydian Way goes right into Coruscant."

Galen nodded and released the man's arm. "Thank you," he muttered before turning to Luke. "At least we had some sort of luck. We'll be able to make it back to Coruscant in no time at all. We've just got to find a pilot who will be willing to take us there…"

Luke shrugged. "Why not check out the local cantinas? If this is a spot along a direct route to Coruscant, there's bound to be plenty of them making a pit stop for a drink."

Galen smirked. "I suppose you're right. At least we won't have to worry about being stuck on this planet longer than we want to be."

Luke smirked just slightly, not really too concerned about getting back to Coruscant. He had other things in mind. "Well first you have to find a pilot Galen."

"Of course…here, let's try the cantina down there," Galen said, pointing towards a cantina near the far end of the street.

"But we'll go by all of these ones! We could miss a good deal," Luke exclaimed with a frown.

Galen shook his head. "I've just got a feeling, how about that?"

Luke sighed, relenting and following after him. "If you say so…"

* * *

Galen's eyes scanned the cantina for a few minutes as he walked into the building. There were all sorts of people there, ranging from some rather shady looking characters to regal, commanding people as well. His eyes drifted from face to face, not entirely sure what he was looking for. All he knew was that he was looking for someone…and that he would know who he was looking for when he saw them.

"Well, are we going to start asking people or what?" Luke asked from behind him.

Galen rolled his eyes. Luke's attitude was already starting to get on his nerves. He'd never been one to necessarily have a good temper. "Relax Luke, I know what I'm doing, I just—"

Galen abruptly stopped talking as he finally spotted who he was looking for.

"Galen? Galen?" Luke was asking. Galen ignored him.

She sat in a corner, feet propped up on a chair as she sipped from her drink, eyes scanning the room around her. She had a nonchalant yet commanding air to her, a presence demanding respect. Without thinking Galen crossed the room, right up to her. Luke trailed after him, trying unsuccessfully to get a response on what was going on.

Her blonde hair fell to the side of her face as Galen approached, doing his best not to faulter as he was hit by her blue eyed gaze. Her eyes widened a little in shock when she saw him, and she didn't speak as he slid into the seat across from her.

"We're looking for passage to Coruscant, me and my friend. You wouldn't happen to know anyone we could ask, would you?" Galen said smoothly, holding her gaze.

She studied him for a moment before she slowly set her glass down. "Passage isn't a problem here. It's getting a good deal that's the problem."

Galen smiled a little. "Then who should we ask?"

"I can provide passage for the right price," she said with a small smile herself.

"Price isn't a problem," Galen said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

The woman shrugged. "Alright then. The names J—"

"Juno Eclipse…I know."

Juno froze, eyes flickering over Galen's face rapidly as she tried to figure out how he could possibly know. "How did you…"

Galen sat back in his chair, eyeing her closely for several moments. He weighed his words before he spoke in even tones. "The same way you know who I am."

Luke glanced between the two of them with a mildly amused look on his face. "I'll leave you two alone," he said with a shake of his head, walking to the other side of the cantina.

Juno studied Galen a few moments longer. "Galen Marek…code-name Starkiller?"

Galen waved his hand once again. "Not in this life, no. It's just Galen Marek here. I am no Sith."

Juno shook her head. "Another life? I thought it was all just one strange dream I couldn't get out of my head…I thought I was going insane…"

Galen sighed. "You're not the only one. Apparently things happened in the Republic years ago that no one knows about…it's difficult to explain, and even I only know so much."

Juno chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, thinking. "If I give you passage, I want answers, no matter how confusing you think it will be. Alright? That's my price."

Galen smiled a little. "A price I'm willing to pay."

* * *

The three left the cantina together, though Luke lagged behind a little. Apparently this Juno Eclipse was someone from Galen's other life, and the two had hit it off really well. Luke couldn't help but feel a little left out, though at the same time he really didn't mind. As he ambled after them, his mind wandered back to his father, still on Korriban. He prayed to the Force that his father was still alive.

_Hang in there father, I'll come back for you, I promise._

"Come on Luke."

Luke snapped out of his thoughts as Galen called to him from the ramp of a ship on the landing pad. He gave Galen a thin smile, not moving any closer to the ship. "I'm not going to Coruscant."

Galen stared at him for a few moments, and Luke saw Juno pause from where she was in the ship. "What do you mean you're not going?" Galen asked. "How hard did you hit your head Luke?"

"I'm not going with you to Coruscant. You can deliver the message to the Council, whatever it is, yourself. _I'm_ going back for my father," Luke said smoothly. He'd made up his mind a long time ago.

Galen was only silent for a few moments as he processed what Luke had said. "No, you're coming with me to Coruscant. You are _not_ going back to Korriban on your own. Besides, you don't have a way there Luke."

Luke shook his head. "I got my own transport to Korriban while you were talking to Juno. I'm going back Galen. You go on ahead and get that important message to the Council. _ I_ am going back for my father."

Galen swiftly descended the ramp as Luke turned away from him, already walking away. "Luke, you are _not_ going! I _will_ pull rank if I have to! You are still a Padawan and I'm a Knight: _you're not going!_" he nearly shouted, grasping Luke's arm.

Luke yanked his arm out of Galen's grip. "You might be a Knight, but you are not my _Master_. My _Master_ is my _father_, the same person that is stranded on Korriban right now. I'm going Galen, and you're not going to stop me!"

Before Galen could come up with another argument, Luke tore away, his anger shimmering in the air around him as he left Galen behind.

The shifty fellow he'd spotted in the cantina nodded to Luke as Luke boarded his ship.

_I will _not_ leave my father on that planet a moment longer._

* * *

Anakin weakly dragged along the canyon wall, barely holding himself up as he stumbled along. His head pounded, his throat was dry, and he ached in several different places. He didn't know if he'd stopped bleeding by now; he'd stopped keeping track after a while.

Nydri whined once more and Anakin shook his head. "_I know Nydri…I…I need to stop and rest…I just don't…want to stop out in the open…"_ he panted.

The Valley of the Dark Lords came back into view on the next turn and Anakin grimaced. _Of course I would end up back here_, he thought darkly. _But I don't think I can make a trip to shelter anywhere else._

Nydri growled low in her throat and Anakin gently stroked the top of her head, his eyes falling on a crumbling tomb that he didn't sense any tuk'ata roaming in. "Come on Nydri…" he muttered in Basic.

With every step he grew wearier, his vision swimming, and by the time he had ducked through the half-collapsed door he was stumbling. He took a one last step, and his leg collapsed underneath him. With a gasp, Anakin gathered his breath, his head pounding. He tried to push up into a kneeling position at the least, but a hiss right in front of him caused him to freeze, raising his eyes slowly.

He was face to face with a tense, ready to strike Hssiss.

Anakin's breathing came short and fast. He tried to get up slowly and away from the creature, but it only served to agitate it, and it threatened to bite him, its hissing intensifying. Anakin could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He could not get bit by this thing; he could not let himself become poisoned by Sith Poison.

The Hssiss tensed even more, and Anakin prepared himself in case the entire thing went sour. "Nydri!"

Nydri pounced the same time that the Hssiss shot out at Anakin, and Anakin rolled away with the little strength he still possessed, coming to a stop with his back against the wall. He watched Nydri hold the Hssiss in her jaws until it stopped moving. She trotted over to Anakin, dropping the Hssiss at his feet.

"_Good girl_," he rasped, pushing himself up into a sitting position against the wall. Nydri whined once more, lying down with her head in his lap, gazing at him in worry. She had bonded rather well with him in such a short amount of time. Perhaps she knew that her parents were dead…

Anakin sighed, leaning his head against the wall and fighting off unconsciousness as waves of exhaustion rolled over him. If he fell asleep, he didn't know if he would ever wake up. Nydri's gentle whimpering served to keep him awake, though he hated hearing the sound, knowing she was concerned for him.

Surprisingly, it was Nydri's sudden ferocious growling that alarmed Anakin that he was not alone, not his own sensitivity to the Force.

He remained in his sitting position, knowing that despite the danger, he did not possess the strength to get away. As the footsteps came closer with a seemingly deadly precision in their steps, Anakin let his eyelids slowly flutter open to fall on the man approaching him.

Anakin almost didn't recognize him. He was younger than when he'd last laid eyes on him; much younger than when he'd first laid eyes on him. His hair was firey red and smoothed down, sticking close to his scalp. Few wrinkles showed on his face as he was young and agile. It was the vivid, shimmering yellow eyes that had once been pale blue, the dark, suffocating air all around him, and the regal way that the man walked that gave him away. As well as his voice.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me long ago Anakin, didn't you?"

"Sidious," Anakin spat. At the name, Nydri rose to her feet, bristling and hissing at the Sith Lord as Sidious slowly crept closer, taking his time.

Sidious grinned. "Funny how I find you here…weak…alone…powerless…completely at my mercy…"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Sidious. "If you're going to kill me Sidious you might as well get on with it. I'm in no mood for your games." Nydri coiled, ready to pounce on the Sith Lord, but Anakin placed a hand on her back. "_Nydri, no…stay out of this…stay over there._"

Anakin nodded over towards a corner away from Sidious and him, and Nydri whimpered, slinking reluctantly over to the corner at Anakin's stern gaze. Sidious was cackling as Anakin turned his attention back to him.

"I see you've embraced your Sith nature recently Anakin! And to think, you were once so adamant to have nothing to do with the Sith!"

Anakin scowled. "I've accepted that I was a Sith in another time, with another choice, in another life: I am not a Sith in this life Sidious; and I never will be. Now as I said: if you plan on killing me, go ahead and do it, there's no point in wasting my time."

Sidious' face changed into a snarl. "I have no _wish_ to kill you Anakin…not yet, not now." He paused, his sinister smile dancing across his face. "This recent _merging_ in the time zones has been most fortunate for me…I know how pathetic of an apprentice you would make now; how much of a failure and how weak you truly are. But it's also given me some very valuable insight…"

Anakin's eyes narrowed from his seat on the floor. "What are you saying?"

Sidious chuckled. "I know a fate worse than death for you Anakin, though death does come into play down the road. And this merge has given me certain keys to allow me to carry out my plan for you. For instance, you stuck here right now! It's just what I need…"

Anakin braced himself, somehow knowing—probably from his life as Vader—what was coming a split moment before Sidious lifted his hand. The lightning crackled to life in his hands before it shot out, snaking the length of the floor before swallowing Anakin in its agony. He screamed despite himself, unable to stand the raw pain when his body was already so injured and weak as he found himself flat on his stomach from the pain. His voice cracked and Sidious paused to relish in Anakin's anguish, giving him a moment to gather his breath. But only a moment.

The lightning sprung to life again, and once more Anakin's screams echoed around the room, joined with Sidious' mad laughter and Nydri's whimpering from the corner.

"WHAT DO YOU _WANT_!" Anakin screamed out.

The lightning ended, and Anakin went limp, panting for air. Sidious grabbed him in a brief Force choke, cutting off his air completely for a moment as he threw Anakin into the wall. He heard a sickening crack as his skull collided with the thick stone of the wall, slumping weakly to the floor. Sidious rolled him over on his back before stamping hard on the wound on his arm where the tuk'ata had bit him not that long ago. Anakin screamed again in agony, gritting his teeth in an attempt to stop the sound.

"Revenge _Skywalker_. Not just for this life, but for the other as well. Twice your family has thwarted me. Twice you have been the cause of my death. If I had not taken the precaution to have my own clones developed over time when your wonderful _son_ appeared twenty-three years ago I would not have this chance to make you pay. That's why my return has taken so long. I've been lying in wait, first for the proper technology to arise that would allow my servants to create my new body, then for that same body to mature to the appropriate age. Now it's only been a matter of when _you_ come to _me_. I will not be stopped this time, especially not when I have my new apprentice."

"If you still think I'd join you—" Anakin cut off as Sidious constricted his throat once more.

"Foolish _boy_! I do not want _you_! I know how miserable of a failure you truly are! What I want from you is your pain, your suffering, your death!"

Anakin tried to struggle away from Sidious as he brought out a syringe full of who knew what from deep within the folds of his cloak, slamming him against the wall in front of him. "You will know true pain Skywalker…I will make you beg for death, for mercy, for release from your endless suffering…and do you know how I'm going to do it?"

Anakin felt the sharp pain lace through him as Sidious jammed the needle deep in his neck unremorsefully, injecting the mysterious substance into Anakin's bloodstream. As he pulled out the needle, Sidious leaned in close.

"I'm going to take your _precious_ son from you," he hissed in Anakin's ear.

Sidious dropped Anakin to the floor, smirking at Anakin as he tried and failed to do more than pull his arm to him. He couldn't move, and he fought the unconsciousness that threatened to take him for Force knew how long.

The last thing Anakin heard was the sound of tumbling rocks before something struck his already throbbing head and the world went black.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

"Luke! _Luke_! Kriff kid, speak to me!"

Luke clutched at his head, teeth grit, tears streaming down his face. Han had caught him when he had collapsed from the sudden brutally vivid vision that fell over him, and was currently holding up his limp form. Every now and then Luke would take in a rattling gasp for air, what sounded like a sob fighting its way through his clenched teeth. Leia stood nervously beside her brother, anxious for him to open his eyes and tell them what was happening.

Finally, Luke's eyes cracked open, and he slowly came back to the world around him. He took shakey breathes, tears still streaming down from his eyes.

"Luke, are you alright?" Han asked in exasperation.

Luke shook his head no in response, unable to speak.

"What's wrong kid? You got to open your mouth and tell me, you can't just shake your head, you've got to tell me what's going on."

Luke braced himself against the floor, taking deep breaths, feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He leaned over, taking deep breaths. He wasn't going to throw up this time, he wouldn't. He shook his head frantically, hoping that Han would understand he couldn't speak right now.

Han sighed, rubbing Luke's back gently. "Just breathe kid, take your time if you need it…"

Leia crouched beside Luke, tilting his head back so she could look him in his eyes. The pain she saw there was more than she would like to see, he knew it was. "Luke…please tell us what's going on."

Luke let out a shaky breath, more tears leaking out. "Sidious—the Emperor—has…he has F-father, and he was torturing him…he wants to turn me to the dark side for revenge and to make him suffer…" Luke couldn't help the wave of anger that washed through him for a moment and he clenched his fists. "And I don't know why _I'm _the one getting these visions when I can't _do anything_ because we're all still in _this time_!" he cried out in exasperation. He could tell he'd startled both of them with the intensity of his emotion: he hadn't been this unhinged in a _long_ time. Usually he had so much more control!

Luke pushed himself up, shaking off Han's hand when Han tried to set him back down. "I need…I need to go meditate…I need to focus…get control again…"

"You need to rest kid: you're shaking and you look like you're about to be sick."

Luke shook his head, leaning against the wall only momentarily to gather himself before he pushed himself forward. "I need to figure out if there really is anything I can do…I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

With that he pushed on down the hall straight for his room without looking back.

The door slid shut behind him, and he collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. He lay there for a few moments, taking several breaths as he tried to get control of himself once more. He tried to dispel everything he had seen from his mind.

Unfortunately, Luke had seen everything from when his bloodied and worn father had stumbled into the tomb to when Sidious had dropped him to the floor after revealing his plans. It killed him to know he couldn't do anything, that he was stuck here while the other him wandered into a trap.

_Don't think about that now Luke…right now you need to clear your mind and focus. See if you can get in contact with Ben and Yoda._

He wearily pushed himself up from the bed, running a hand through his hair before he assumed the familiar meditational pose, taking the deep soothing breaths to clear his mind. He shakily stretched out his senses, prodding at the Force as he searched for guidance.

_You're deeply troubled Luke…it seems your emotions are betraying you._

Luke couldn't help but smile just slightly at the familiar voice. _There's…a lot going on Ben…_

_You're worried about your father in the other time?_

Luke grimaced but nodded. _Yes…Obi-Wan, why am I getting these visions if I can't do anything about it?_

_I believe that the merge is coming a lot sooner than you think Luke._

Luke felt his hopes soar for a moment before he tempered them, trying to avoid getting ahead of himself. _You mean I might be able to stop this from happening? Whatever it is that Sidious is planning…_

_I'm sure that you will have some sort of effect on what is to happen…but I cannot be sure, you must know that. The dark side is clouding everything going on right now, making it hard to tell…but I do know that there is hope. Patience Luke: take your time, don't rush into anything. I have the feeling that this might be a harder challenge for you than when you went back to save your father._

Luke sighed and nodded. _Yes Ben…do you know when the times will merge Ben?_

_When you least expect it Luke. Though you must be prepared. I sense things will be different with you than with everyone else…I sense Sidious plans on tampering with your merge. Be careful, and be ready._

_May the Force be with you Luke…may the Force be with us all…_


	11. Chapter 11: A Deal With the Devil

_**First of all I apologize this took so long, I had one of the worst things that could happen to me happen and I got a virus on my computer...I had to put it back to factory settings and re-download everything, including Microsoft Word. I have been slaving away to update this every opportunity I got at school haha. Anyway, next chapter! I wonder what will happen next...  
PLEASE review this chapter, this is one of the chapters I'm proud of that I really want feedback on. If its a little choppy, I'm sorry, I wrote this piece by piece over this past week and a half. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Luke crept cautiously along in the shadows of the canyon walls, taking great care to remain unseen. He had arrived on Korriban not too long ago, and was currently about two hours into his search. He'd figured his father would move _away_ from the Valley of the Dark Lords, though with increasing anxiety Luke was beginning to fear that this hadn't been the case. The closer he drew to the tuk'ata infested area, the more restless he became, unable to help the dark thoughts that were coming into his mind. Thoughts of what he would find floated towards him, and the possibility of being too late seemed to suffocate him whenever he was not quick enough to push such thoughts away…

He shook his head, dispelling the thoughts before they could take root and plague him once more.

As he walked he was taking such care to be soundless that he was even stepping to avoid kicking any rocks; the last thing he needed was to alert some bloodthirsty beast on this planet that he was here. That is, if he hadn't already been spotted by one.

Luke scowled his grip tightening on his lightsaber just slightly. _Such happy thoughts…_

Something on the canyon wall next to him caught his eyes, and he paused, looking closer. He raised a hand, brushing it swiftly across the mysterious dark red substance that was caked onto the rock. He pulled his hand away, rubbing some of the crusty substance between two fingers.

Blood.

Luke felt sick as he glanced at the cave he had been planning to skip around on his way down the wall. If his father was in there…if this was his blood…

Luke's grip tightened on his lightsaber and he quietly slipped inside of the cave. His eyes scanned the area around him, and the first thing he noticed was the two dead tuk'ata laying by a den hole. He frowned, inspecting their corpses. They seemed to have been killed by some other clawed life form on the planet; perhaps he'd been wrong and the blood on the walls was not his father.

Despite the logic he could see in the thought, Luke couldn't help but feel that the blood was still probably his father's. Seeing that Anakin was not here, Luke hastily left the cave, loath of the thought of being trapped in there by something he would rather not come across. Despite himself, Luke continued to follow a trail of blood along the canyon walls, a growing sense of worry and unease spreading through him as he progressed on. Whatever had left this blood trail was badly injured.

He stumbled across yet another dead tuk'ata, though this one seemed to have died by a bite to the throat. Luke crouched down and studied the ground in front of him, taking in the signs of a struggle. There was a larger amount of blood here, and it seemed whatever had lost that blood had taken a moment to get back up before progressing on.

Luke frowned, shaking his head a little. He wished the wind had not blown away any tracks that had been left by whatever wounded thing he was following. He didn't want to think that it was his father that had left this disturbing blood trail, but at the same time, if he was following some random beast's final trail, he wouldn't be too pleased at wasting his precious time. He tried not to think of where the blood trail was leading him, keeping his mind elsewhere instead.

He couldn't help but stiffen a little as he rounded the corner that lead into the Valley. _I'm here already? I must have been moving quicker than I'd thought..._

His eyes flicked from side to side, keeping a watch out for any tuk'ata that might decide they wanted to make him their next meal. He didn't particularly feel like becoming some beast's snack right now.

A low growl resounded from a doorway ahead of him and off to his left, and Luke spun towards the noise, instinctively pulling his lightsaber out almost immediately. He stood at the ready, face set in concentration, ready to attack at the slightest hint of movement.

Out of the crumbling ruins of some tomb, a tuk'ata emerged, slinking under the partially collapsed doorway as it growled menacingly at him. Luke felt if he tensed up any more he would snap in two as the creature came closer, bright blue eyes meeting disturbingly intelligent black eyes.

_Wait…black? I thought tuk'ata eyes were red…_

The tuk'ata's growls subsided a little, and the creature cocked its head at Luke as if inspecting him. Luke didn't lower his lightsaber, afraid that the creature would pounce on him the moment he lowered his defenses.

To Luke's utter shock, the Sith Hound let out a whine, lying down in front of him in what appeared to be submission and staring up at him expectantly.

Bewildered, Luke slowly uncoiled, putting up his lightsaber. The tuk'ata did not move, apparently waiting for…something. Awkwardly, Luke crouched down, keeping his distance still. "Um…good boy?"

The tuk'ata snarled a little, alarming Luke for a fraction of a second before he realized that the creature seemed…insulted. "Good _girl?_"

The snarling stopped and the tuk'ata resumed its submissive state, eyeing him expectantly. Shaking his head in wonderment that the tuk'ata could understand him, Luke crept forward a little. "I'm Luke…Luke Skywalker…" he said softly, stretching out a hand hesitantly.

The tuk'ata raised slowly, rubbing her head against Luke's hand. He took the hint, gently starting to stoke the creature's head. _I thought these things only understood the Sith Language?_

The tuk'ata crept cautiously forward, allowing Luke to run a hand down her back. When she met his eyes again, Luke spoke, hoping she would understand what he was about to say. "You wouldn't happen to know where my father Anakin Skywalker is…would you?"

As soon as Luke said his father's name, the tuk'ata suddenly stood at full alert, pulling away to whine and pace in front of him impatiently. Luke got to his feet rather quickly at the sudden anxiety displayed by the mysterious female tuk'ata. "You do, don't you? Where is he?"

The tuk'ata bounded behind him, and for a moment Luke was going to turn around to follow her; however, she started to push him forward with her head from behind, towards the tomb that she had emerged from. Luke felt a pit of dread wedge its way in his chest as he approached the collapsed entryway, letting the tuk'ata venture in ahead of him. Her whines seemed to increase in intensity as Luke ducked into the dark, crumbling structure. Almost immediately he noticed the hole in the ceiling where the stone seemed to have randomly caved. It seemed that they had just recently fallen too. Luke just wished that the collapse had let in some sort of light, though apparently the tomb had two stories, because he could only see up to another level looking upwards. Perhaps the structure had just gotten too weak in that spot.

The tuk'ata's anxious whimper drew Luke from his thoughts, and he focused on her once more. She stood on the large mound of freshly fallen stone, digging at it feebly for a moment before looking back at Luke almost pleadingly.

Luke felt a cold terror grip him as he hastily stepped forward to start to dig through the rubble, trying not to think about what might be underneath.

_Perhaps there's just a trap door or tunnel that leads to an underground chamber and the stone's blocking the exit,_ his brain started to rationalize. Luke cut the thought off before it could progress any further. The icy feeling that had settled over him left no room for excuses.

Using the Force, Luke moved the larger pieces aside, setting them down in a corner as the tuk'ata pawed at the smaller pieces to help him. The only sound was the sound of shifting rock for a few moments as Luke felt his calm control slip further and further away with each passing moment. There was so much rubble…

A gap appeared in the rock in front of him, and he spotted something brown at the bottom of the rubble, out of place among the gray stone and hardly noticeable among the black darkness. Without even realizing it, Luke's digging gradually picked up, chunks of rock flying away with the Force and echoing around the tomb before he became much more frantic and started to dig through the rubble with his bare hands, tossing the rock desperately to the side. Slowly, his father's deathly pale, still form came into view.

"Father! Father!" he found himself saying over and over, gradually increasing in volume as he tossed the remaining rock out of his way and kneeled by his father's side. Anakin made no move, seemingly dead to the world.

_Don't think like that_, Luke tried to scold himself, though he thought it felt more like a plea. Desperate to find some sort of reassurance, Luke started to check over his father, praying that he wasn't too badly injured.

Anakin had a deep bite on his arm, a gash across his stomach, a cut down the length of his leg, deep gouges from claws in his sides, and a long gash down his face from another claw. Luke felt sick, sure that he had been following his father's blood trail this entire time now. He choked back a sob, checking over his father's head. It seemed he had hit it really hard, though Luke wasn't sure if his skull was cracked or not. Blood matted Anakin's hair in two places; one on the top of his head and one on the back.

Tears blurred Luke's vision as he took in the full extent of his father's injuries and his pale complexion. He looked as white as death itself, and his breathing was shallow and raspy, so much so Luke had hardly realized his father was still breathing. Fearfully, Luke reached out to his father through the Force, praying he'd find better results through their strong bond.

Luke's panic only increased as he felt his father's faint, nearly non-existent Force Signature. What little light he received from his father hummed in agony, stating to Luke that even in unconsciousness it seemed his father could not find relief from the excruciating pain he was in.

Something broke in him, and Luke felt the tears stream down his face as he suddenly clutched desperately at his father's dirtied and bloodied tunic. "Please wake up! Please! Don't leave me, stay with me!"

When Luke got no reply he pounded angrily but feebly on his father's chest, desperation and hopelessness overwhelming him. Distantly, he heard the female tuk'ata whimpering next to him. "Please, don't die, I need you, I can't lose you!"

As Luke curled up on his father's limp form sobbing, he felt the dark side brush against his conscious, slowly starting to curl around them. Luke hardly noticed its suffocating presence because of the smothering sorrow he was slipping into. However, he did realize with growing disgust and agony that the dark side seeming to laugh at him as it tugged him deeper into its endless depths of misery. He couldn't find it in him to resist, almost able to see the light fading away with what little hope he had possessed coming back to this planet. There was no way his father would survive long enough for Luke to find him the medical help that he was obviously in need of.

"Father, please..." Luke choked out.

The tuk'ata beside him started to growl menacingly, and Luke whipped around, survival instincts kicking in as his eyes scanned the darkness around him. His tears dried as an unexplainable fear gripped at him.

"Who's there?" he called, feeling a flash of pride when his voice didn't waver.

From the shadows emerged a young man. His fiery red hair was slicked back and his blue eyes seemed to shimmer with twisted excitement for a moment before they met Luke's. The man had a concerned look adorning his features, one that Luke would be convinced of if some part of him hadn't suddenly started screaming at him to run as fast and far as he possibly could. Instinctively, his hand went to his lightsaber, though he didn't activate it. He simply clenched it, tense and ready to go on the defensive if he had to. He hadn't forgotten that there was a wielder of the dark side lurking in the planets shadows. Now, though, he was beginning to wish that Galen and his father had told him something about what they knew. He'd just known they were in danger when they left, and Galen hadn't bothered to fill him in afterwards. Luke did his best to smother the spark of anger that flashed in him at the thought of Galen trying to shepherd him from place to place like a child.

"Who are you?" Luke asked cautiously, taking a step back as the man took a careful yet confident step forward.

The man gave him a grandfatherly smile, one that made Luke a little more edgy about him. "I can assure you my boy that I am no threat to you."

_Lies! All lies, don't listen to him!_ A small voice in the back of Luke's head seemed to scream at him that he was in danger, though Luke couldn't see how…yet.

The red haired man gestured to his father's motionless form at Luke's feet. "He would not let me help him, otherwise I would have, and he would not be in such bad shape right now. When the ceiling collapsed on him, that tuk'ata would not let me near him either."

Luke glanced at the tuk'ata, coiled to spring at any moment at his side as she snarled at the man. With a little hesitation, Luke turned away from the red haired man, kneeling down at his father's side once again and checking his father's weak pulse once more. "Father, please…stay with me…" he whispered.

Luke didn't see it, but behind him, the man smirked at his pain.

Luke steeled his resolve, deciding that he was going to try and beat the odds and take his chances with getting his father some medical help. Very carefully, Luke started to gather his father up in his arms, hoping he was strong enough to carry Anakin back to the ship.

The red haired man peered at him curiously. "What are you doing? He won't make it through a trip for help, let alone a trip to Coruscant if that's what you're planning."

Luke grunted a little as he got a good grip on his father's limp form. "I can't give up on him…I have to try."

The man was silent for a moment, watching Luke closely for several heartbeats before he spoke again. "You know what my boy…I like you, and I do not want you to lose your…father, I believe? I would have given him this had I been able to come anywhere near him…though it seems that tuk'ata will allow you near your father, so…"

Luke turned to him, trying to figure out what the man was rambling about. From the folds of his black robe, the man pulled out a syringe filled with…something. He couldn't tell what it was just by looking at it. "What…" he started to ask.

"I'll make a deal with you: this is a stabilizer. The tuk'ata seems to be fine with whatever you do, so I will give it to you to give your father. There's just enough for him to last the trip to Coruscant, where I'm sure he can receive the help that he needs."

"What's your price?" Luke asked immediately, his desperation thick in his voice. If there was any chance for his father to survive, he would take it, no questions asked. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his father. Gently, he laid Anakin back on the floor, the female tuk'ata whimpering in confusion beside him. Luke ignored her.

"I've grown rather lonely on this planet…it would mean a great deal if you would be willing to stay here with me, and I will train you in everything that I know. You can send your father ahead in the ship you arrived in with its pilot: I can assure you that he will make the trip. You won't have to worry, your father will be fine," the man said smoothly.

Luke hesitated, standing right in front of Sidious, his hand paused mid-air, in the middle of taking the syringe from the man's outstretched hand. Chills seemed to be going through him, as well as a sense of overpowering danger. That small voice in the back of Luke's mind had reappeared to voice its opinion as well.

_Don't listen to him! He can't be trusted! Don't do it!_

"I do like you my boy, but this is the only deal I will offer you, and I can assure you it is the only way your father will survive," the man said, his voice sounding just slightly sharper. "And, because of experience I have with people turning on me, I would ask that your pledge yourself to my teachings so that I know that you will not simply take the stabilizer and leave. That's all I ask: a student to pass my knowledge onto. In return you receive my wisdom and your father lives. You lose nothing my boy, I can assure you that."

The entire universe seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation of Luke's answer. The only sound in the tomb was the tuk'ata's growls reduced to whimpers.

* * *

"…stayed on the planet to hold off the tuk'ata pack and give Luke and me a chance to escape and deliver the message."

Galen stood straight in the center of the Council room, eyes facing forward as he delivered his report. He knew his exhaustion and worry showed in his eyes, but he still kept up his façade of being perfectly fine. He could feel Master Kenobi's gaze riveted to him with a higher intensity than the gaze of the rest of the Masters.

"If young Luke left with you, why did he not arrive with you?" Shaak Ti asked.

Galen closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath before he spoke. He didn't miss the fact that his hesitation caused the other Jedi's anxiety to spike. "Luke and I crash-landed on Centares, and I was able to find us passage to Coruscant with Ms. Eclipse, but Luke refused to come. He found his own transportation back to Korriban to rescue Anakin, despite the fact that Master Skywalker told us to come back and deliver the message as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan cut in, holding Master Yoda's gaze. "This is not a good thing Master, if Anakin is right and Sidious is truly on that planet, as well as both Anakin and Luke…I have a bad feeling about it. They are both in great danger if this is true."

Yoda nodded, studying Galen with his unnerving attentive gaze. "Verify Master Skywalker's suspicions could you, young Marek?"

Galen shook his head. "I wouldn't know. The man we saw from a distance…he seemed very young…but when Master Skywalker told me he left no room for doubt in my mind. He knew it was him; I do not know how, but he knew, and I do not doubt him Masters," Galen said respectively.

Yoda sat back, his hand resting thoughtfully on his chin. "Troubling, this matter is. Tread carefully, we must: very carefully." There were a few moments of silence as everyone waited to hear what Yoda would say. The little green Jedi master nodded slowly, gazing around the Council Room. "Send a rescue team after the two Skywalkers, we should. Alone, young Luke might be unable to help Master Skywalker."

"If they truly are in trouble than we cannot afford to wait," said Obi-Wan anxiously.

"I agree with Master Kenobi. If Sidious really is on Korriban, he will stop at nothing to destroy them both," Master Windu said slowly.

"Master Kenobi; willing, I am sure you are, to lead the rescue party?" Yoda asked the openly anxious Council Member. Ever since the attachment rule had been lifted, Obi-Wan had been a lot more open about his feelings about his former Padawan. Everyone knew they were as close as brothers.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course Master."

Yoda nodded. "Take with you Galen, you will, as well as your Padawan. Young Mara Jade too, perhaps? Enough to search for the Skywalkers on Korriban, that should be."

Yoda turned his attention back to Galen. "Get ready to go, you should. Need your help, your friends will."

Galen nodded and bowed. "Thank you Master Yoda."

* * *

"My brother better not have gotten himself in _too_ much trouble this time."

Leia, Obi-Wan, Galen, and Mara all stood together in the hanger, almost ready to leave for Korriban. At the moment, they were all discussing what had happened, getting everyone on the same level.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Leia's shoulder. "I wish I could say differently, but I think Luke might have put himself in a very bad spot. I have a bad feeling about all of this."

Mara shook her head. "I know I haven't been around him as much as the rest of you, but I am very worried about him. I too have a bad feeling about this, like Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled a little to himself and turned to address Galen. "You should probably know that Mara is well aware of what's happening between the two timelines. She came to me the other day about nightmares and visions, and I explained to her what I could."

Leia sighed at the mention of the timelines. "Yes, that…it's been a challenge for me…it seems my other half has a lot of contempt for Father, and her feelings keep leaking through…it's all very confusing for me," Leia said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

Obi-Wan gave her a sympathetic look. "Just focus on _your_ feelings for your father and why you love him: I'm sure that the other you will come around eventually."

"Can we focus on the problem at hand right now though?" Galen asked, a note of desperation in his voice. When the others said nothing else, Galen continued. "I think that Luke might be in more danger than we all think: with a planet like Korriban so strong in the dark side, and with Luke as angry and desperate as he was when he left, I'm hoping he doesn't succumb to anything."

Leia stuck her chin out defiantly. "Luke's too strong to fall to the dark side, just like our father. It runs in the family."

Obi-Wan frowned a little at her statement, but seemed to decide otherwise about commenting on it.

Galen noded a little. "It's not Anakin I'm worried about as much as Luke. Your father's very strong willed and very skilled: I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I agree. From what I've seen and heard, Master Skywalker won't have any problems surviving on a planet like Korriban," Mara chipped in.

Galen, however, still seemed to have a little bit of worry, and he shared a look with Obi-Wan. Apparently they were both sharing the same worry for Anakin.

There was the familiar sound of a gimmer stick striking the stone floor, and the four turned to see Master Yoda gradually making his way towards them. There was a grim look on his face, a grim look that Obi-Wan was more familiar with than he would like to be.

"Master Yoda, is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked as the ancient Jedi Master reached their small party. Yoda leaned on his gimmer stick, locking eyes with Obi-Wan.

"A great shift I sense in the Force. Fear something terrible has happened, I do."

Immediately the three younger Jedi started to speak at once, asking the same question in different ways.

_What could have happened?_

_Is it Luke?_

_Is it Anakin?_

Obi-Wan held up a hand, silencing them almost instantly. Yoda nodded his thanks before he continued. "Sure, I cannot be. However, arriving soon, someone who can shed light on this disturbance, I feel, is arriving soon."

As if to confirm the wizened Master's words, Galen noticed a ship coming towards the Jedi temple, drawing his attention almost immediately. He pushed in front of the others, who noticed the object of his distraction, joining his side in awaiting the ships decent.

Sure enough, the ship made a hasty landing in the hanger, the engines shutting down almost the minute that the ship touched the ground. All of their eyes were drawn to the lowering ramp as a scruffy, shady character stepped out. He had a heavy coat on, goggles, no neck, and a tangled mess of black hair that hid most of his face. The little they could see of his face was flushed red and sweaty. None of them recognized him. Obviously, he wasn't a Jedi, so what was he doing here?

As they group started to approach, the man spoke, his gravelly voice booming across the hanger towards them. "I need help! I've got someone on here that needs immediate medical attention!"

That caused most of the party to hurry their pace to a brisk jog onto the ship. Almost immediately they came to a shocked stop in the doorway.

Galen registered the scene first. There, on a lone cot off to the left against the wall in front of them, was Anakin. He didn't move, didn't respond. His skin was waxen, pale, and Galen had to look very closely to see the slight rise and fall of his chest to confirm he was breathing. There was a few hastily wrapped bandages here and there, one around his head, another on his arm, and another patch on his abdomen. He looked as if he was teetering on the edge of death.

Galen was startled out of his stupor as Yoda pushed past him, approaching Anakin's cot. However, he stopped abruptly as a low and threatening growl suddenly echoed around the room, causing them all to look around in alarm.

Galen's eyes narrowed on a dark mass that shifted underneath Anakin's cot, and his heart skipped a beat as a young tuk'ata emerged from underneath the cot, snarling at the group. Its intelligent black eyes took in the small group, and behind him Galen heard Obi-Wan curse under his breath.

"That thing hasn't let me near him this entire trip: it bites at me as soon as I get near him," the captain complained.

"If you couldn't get near him because of this tuk'ata, then how did his wounds get treated?" Leia asked the captain coolly.

The captain sighed. "The boy did it. The thing would let the boy near him for some reason, but it won't let anyone else near him. It's been skittish throughout this entire trip."

Galen spun around to face the captain, getting toe to toe with him. "Luke? Where is he? Why isn't he on this ship?" Galen was stretching out his senses in search of his friend, but couldn't sense him anywhere on the ship.

The captain shrugged. "How should I know? All the kid said was that he made a deal and he had to honor it, that he wouldn't be coming with me. The kid did say to leave the thing alone because it would protect him," he grumbled, waving his hand at Anakin's limp form. "It's protecting him a little too well if you ask me. I can't even check on him."

Galen felt ice rush through him at the captain's words, but turned away, back towards Anakin and the snarling tuk'ata. Simultaneously, Obi-Wan and he stepped forward. To their surprise, the tuk'ata shrunk away, its growls lowering as they approached. Its eyes, when on them, didn't seem so threatening; they seemed more pleading and confused to Galen. They advanced a little more, and the tuk'ata started whimpering, slinking back into the shadows under Anakin's cot. Galen kneeled down in front of the tuk'ata while Obi-Wan hurriedly began to check on his former Padawan.

_Don't they understand the Sith Language?_

Galen frowned, staring into tuk'ata's eyes. "_It's all right…"_ he told it quietly.

Obi-Wan was startled, glancing down at him in confusion. Galen blushed a little for speaking in the Sith Language in front of the Jedi Master, but didn't stop, seeing that the tuk'ata was listening to him.

"_We're friends…we're going to take care of him…and you too if you will let us,"_ he reassured the tuk'ata.

The tuk'ata seemed to hesitate, and Galen smiled a little. "_I'm Galen._"

As he said his name, the tuk'ata suddenly rose from its spot under the cot, slinking out from the darkness and sitting at his side. The tuk'ata rubbed against his arm, suddenly very calm. Galen chuckled a little. "Good boy."

It snarled at him lowly, and Galen immediately corrected himself. "Girl. Good girl."

He was sure that if she could, the tuk'ata would roll her eyes.

He turned to grin at the rest of the group, realizing they were all staring at him, dumbfounded. He shrugged indifferently. "I apparently was a Sith in another life," he said quietly. "And hey, tuk'ata understand the Sith Language: it came in handy."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Come on you guys, help me with him. Someone go get the Healers, we need to get Anakin there right now or he's not going to make it. I'm not sure what's wrong because there's too many different things wrong."

Mara nodded. "I'll get them," she said hurriedly, taking off.

Leia moved to her father's side, her face white. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know," Obi-Wan said truthfully, a slight crack in his own voice.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the Healers take his closest friend away, the younger ones following and the strange tuk'ata staying under the medical capsule that they hurriedly carted Anakin away in.

He would be with them if Yoda had not held him back momentarily.

"What could have happened Master?" Obi-Wan asked Yoda weakly.

Yoda leaned heavily on his gimmer stick, watching as the small group disappeared out of the hanger. "The dark side's hand in this, I fear. Found him first, Sidious might have."

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "So you really believe that he's back Master?"

Yoda nodded grimly. "Becoming clearer, that much is."

Obi-Wan had an icy pit in his stomach he couldn't ignore. "And the deal that Luke made…Master…you don't think that could have had anything to do with the shift in the Force? I mean, he wouldn't…"

He trailed off, doubts and facts eating away at him. Yoda simply shook his head.

"More like his father than any of us have realized, it seems Luke is. Ensnared by the dark side, I fear young Luke has become."


	12. Chapter 12: Poisonous Actions

_**I don't know why but no computer is working for me, but you could not imagine the troubles I'm overcoming to get these chapters to you right now haha. I hope my technical issues will disappear soon! Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry to report to some of you that that was only the beginning, and things are only going to get worse haha. Sorry, but that's how the story is going, that's what the voices in my head are telling me to do haha ;) Please review and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

Luke was surrounded by the darkness in his room, lying on his bed with his arm slung over his face. He stayed focused on his breathing to try and distract himself.

_In…and out…In…and out…_

Luke stilled as he heard the door to his room open, the light falling over his unmoving form on the bed. He waited in tense anticipation, mostly hoping that whoever it was would turn around and leave. However, he heard no such movement to do so. That didn't mean he had to acknowledge them though.

"Luke, can you talk to me, please?"

Luke sighed but didn't move at his sister's prompting. He didn't have the strength to respond anyway.

"Luke, I know something is wrong, please tell me…I want to know what's going on," Leia pleaded with him. Luke felt his bed sink a little as she sat down next to him. He tensed, waiting to see what she would do if he still didn't respond. He felt her hand on his arm, gently prying it away from his face. "Luke, talk to me…"

Luke kept his blank gaze on the wall, not sure if he wanted to. If he spoke, he was sure he would lose his carefully maintained control.

Leia didn't give up, tenderly turning his face so he would have to look her in the eyes. She saw his red eyes, the tears streaking down his face, and she froze. "Luke what's going on? What's happened?"

Luke ran his hand down his face, trying to wipe away some of the evidence of his suffering. Finally, he managed to find his voice. "Leia…can you promise me something?"

Leia blinked at him. "Of course Luke…anything you need."

Luke took a shaky breath before he spoke, measuring his words carefully. "Whenever these timelines merge…promise me that you'll let go of your anger and you'll forgive Father? That you'll do everything you can to help him? Please?"

Obviously there was something in Luke's tone that kept Leia from arguing with him about their father for once. "Luke what are you talking about…you sound like your saying _goodbye_." Her voice trembled slightly from contained fear.

"Leia…" Luke said, his voice shaking a little himself as he grasped onto her hand, staring her straight in the eyes. "Whenever this merge happens…I don't think…" he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Luke, what's happened?" Leia asked, her voice hitching a little.

"The other me…in the other timeline…he found Father, and…and Father wasn't going to make it…and he made a deal…" Luke gathered himself for a moment. "Leia, it's bad, it's all so bad…I can see what's going on and…"

"Luke, what did he do? Stop making me ask and just tell me!"

"The other me joined Sidious on the dark side. I…he's training right now…he did it to save Father…"

Leia froze from shock, unable to process the thought. Luke, on the dark side? She couldn't fathom the thought.

Luke buried his face in his hands with a groan. "He did the exact thing that Father originally did…and I can see what's going on…Leia…when we merge, I won't be there…you're going to be the only one that Father has left because I'm going to be long gone at this rate…I have a bad feeling…something's going to happen too…but…I don't know what…"

Leia rubbed Luke's back. "I'm sure…things will work out…you'll be fine Luke, I know you will…you're too strong for the Emperor to control…"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know what he was thinking…"

"He was being rash and took the only chance he saw to save Father, from what you told me…"

Luke looked up at her. "Promise me Leia, please. Father's going to need you; please watch out for him, _please_ let go of your anger towards him…"

Leia sighed, saying nothing for a moment, before she finally spoke up.

"I promise Luke…"

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

"Where is he?"

Padme was now among the many in the hall outside of Anakin's room waiting anxiously for any results they could possibly receive.

Obi-Wan nodded towards the room that currently had all of the shades drawn. "He's in there. No one can see him though," he added hastily before Padme could launch herself into the room.

"Why wouldn't I be allowed in there? I'm his wife!" Padme said indignantly.

"Mother, right now they're trying to help him the best that they can, but they can't focus and do that if we're in there disturbing them," Leia said quietly.

Padme made a sound of exasperation. "Alright then, alright…how long has he been in there?"

"Not too long. If the injuries he sustained was all and there aren't any hidden afflictions they have yet to discover, than he should be fine and we should be able to visit him soon…"

No sooner had he spoken did they hear the sound of muffled shouting from the room that Anakin was in. Padme wasn't the only one who instantly charged into the room at the sound; Obi-Wan was right beside her, Leia behind them.

The sight they saw was one they wished they never had to see but would be seared forever into their minds.

Several Healers were fighting to restrain a violently convulsing Anakin as he bucked and flailed from some unseen agony. A bloodcurdling scream pierced out from him; it was the sound of a man being burned from the inside out. His veins showed up prominently against his skin, but in an unnatural, sickly, blackish blue color. His eyes were into the back of his head as his seizure continued.

"Hold him down! Don't let him hurt himself anymore!" one of the Healers shouted.

"Force," Obi-Wan breathed in disbelief. One of the other Healers spotted the trio frozen in horror by the door.

"You need to leave, get out of here now," he said sternly as they miraculously held Anakin firmly against the bed despite his thrashing. Obi-Wan somehow found it in himself to grab both of the girls and pull them out of the room. At least until Padme came out of her initial shock.

"What's wrong with him? Obi-Wan, what's going on, what's wrong with him, what's wrong with Anakin!" she said frantically, her voice escalating into a shriek as she fought to break free and run to her husband.

"Padme, Padme please, you can't help him, the best we can do is stay out of their way," Obi-Wan said weakly as he wrestled her out of the room. Leia was still in shock and allowed him to lead her away without any fuss, which meant that he could focus on containing the struggling Padme.

She doubled over crying in his arms, suddenly dead weight. "Ani…Ani…" she cried out repeatedly.

"He…he's going to be alright Padme…Anakin's a fighter…he'll be alright…" Obi-Wan said feebly, doing his best to contain his own tears as he tried to console the woman.

Galen and Mara came down from the other end of the hall at a quickened pace, taking in the scene swiftly. The tuk'ata was at their heels, having reluctantly obliged to leave with Galen while the Healers treated Anakin.

"What's going on?" Galen asked, his voice strained as he took in Padme's sobbing form, Leia's frozen look of horror, and Obi-Wan's look of exasperation and pain.

"I…don't know…something's wrong with Anakin…they haven't told us what yet…" Obi-Wan informed him weakly. Beside Galen, the tuk'ata whimpered. Despite the wall between the patient room and the small group, as well as Padme's sobs, they could all still here Anakin's cries of agony and some of the frantic words of the Healers. Padme leaned into Obi-Wan, who consoled the woman the best he could.

"Han…said he would be here soon," Mara informed Leia weakly. Leia nodded, seemingly in some state of denial.

The muffled shouts and cries from the other room gradually dimmed, and an eerie silence fell over the area. When the door opened, everyone held their breath. Fear seemed to spike as they saw the Healer's grim face appear, taking in each of their colorless, strained faces.

"Please tell me that he's going to be alright," Obi-Wan practically begged the man. He realized he must be quite a sight: the esteemed Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, near tears as he plead for news his former Padawan, his brother, would be fine, that he would somehow pull through.

"I don't know…we don't even know what's wrong with him; we've never seen it before. He was fine until we gave him something for his injuries. My best guess is that what we used triggered something that had been injected into Master Skywalker prior to coming here," the Healer told them carefully.

"You're saying he was given some sort of delayed poison while he was still on Korriban?" Galen inquired, in obvious disbelief.

The Healer nodded. "As far as I know, none of us have ever seen it before; it reeks of the dark side, though. Whoever developed this new poison made it with the intention of inflicting extreme pain…"

Padme whimpered a little and buried her face into Obi-Wan's arm. He rubbed her back awkwardly but soothingly, staring into the other room. "It was Sidious, I just know it was him…is there any way you could help him?"

The Healer sighed. "We're going to be studying his blood stream to see if we can develop an antidote for him. Right now we've been able to slow the poison's damage to his system, but I can't say how much time we've bought him…we will do everything we can Master Kenobi, I can promise you that much."

"Thank you…" Obi-Wan said weakly. The Healer turned and went back into Anakin's room hastily, leaving them all alone with their grief.

There was the sound of fast paced footsteps echoing towards them from down the hall, and they all turned to see Han coming their way. He slowed down his pace at the sight he was met with. "What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

A sob broke through Leia's silent stupor and she threw herself into Han's arms, unable to tell him. Startled, he gently rubbed her back, holding her close to him as he rocked her gently.

"Come now Princess…there's no need for that…" he said softly, doing his best to sooth the girl despite his ignorance as to what was going on.

Obi-Wan gently pulled Padme away from him. "Padme…why don't you go get some rest? I'll take you back to…back to Anakin's room here in the Temple. That way if there's a development you're right here already."

Padme nodded slowly, hardly seeming to hear him but obliging as he slowly lead her away from the medical wing.

* * *

"Again."

Luke suppressed a groan of annoyance, though dared not to show any outward signs of disgruntlement. Sweat poured down his brow, and his breathing came heavily. He was, needless to say, exhausted.

He knew that what he had done had been for a good reason, and he knew that if he had the chance to do it again, he would do the same thing; but he was beginning to regret his deal. Currently his new...Master was putting him through a very rigorous test of his limits.

That was a thought that Luke was going to have to start getting used to. it had only been after Luke had pledged himself to Sidious, after he had become stranded on the planet as his father was sent en-route to Coruscant, that Sidious had revealed who he really was. Luke had known that there was a dark side user lurking on Korriban, but never would he have guessed that it would be the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Truthfully, Luke secretly hated himself for letting himself fall so easily into Sidious' trap. Though at the same time...at least his father was alive. He knew it was the only way his father would have survived: it's not like he'd had much of a choice.

Luke snapped his attention back to his current situation as a sickening sound of clicking and slithering echoed from the chamber in front of him. Sidious, after moving them to the crumbling ruins of the Sith Academy, had been sending in creature after creature to test him, and by now a collection of different species was piled in the corner. Sidious stayed safely out of reach up above, watching with a sickening gleam in his eyes.

Some giant worm-looking creature emerged from the bowls of the chamber in front of him, and Luke tried not to blanch.

"The k'lor'slug," Sidious said smoothly from above. "They're extremely venomous and have keen senses, you know."

Luke made no acknowledgement of Sidious' information, staring at the thing. It had a gaping maw full of teeth, long, razor sharp legs (six on each side), and sharp spines going down its serpentine body. It also, unfortunately, had long, sharp tusks on either side of the things maw. In his hand, Luke's lightsaber trembled sightly from his exhaustion.

The thing slithered towards him at an alarmingly fast rate, it's sharp legs clicking against the floor. Luke braced himself, holding his lightsaber in both hands as he waited for it to reach him. He leaped out of its way first, dodging it's dangerous tusks by an inch as he swung the saber to try and take off one of it's tusks. He was successful, until the k'lor'slug's head whipped around that connected with his chest, sending him sprawling into the wall. He got up slowly and in a daze; it wasn't the first time he'd been thrown into the wall in these fights. It wasn't the first injury he'd taken either.

Luke blinked the fatigue and dizziness away, struggling to scramble to his feet. The k'lor'slug was on top of him before he could though, and he slipped down quickly to avoid getting his head bit off by its gaping maw. Unfortunately, as he slipped under the thing, it was able to slice into his side with one of its legs. He gave a shout of pain, gasping for air for a moment as he struggled to free himself.

"Use your _anger_ Eius. Anger, hate, pain: they all give you _power_," Sidious said, his tone bored and indifferent._  
_

Luke scowled a little at the reminder of his new name: Darth Eius...he'd almost forgotten.

Luke stretched out his free hand, calling his lightsaber to him as the thing bent over himself, stretching it's neck out to try and bite at him again. It's tusk stabbed at his shoulder, digging in deeply to his skin and causing more blood to spill over. He snarled a little, shoving upward with his saber right into it's maw.

The k'lor'slug seized up, twitching before it suddenly slumped and died. Luke, still trapped by the leg, got trapped under it's heavy body. He groaned, struggling to free himself from the leg without hurting himself further. Thankfully, he was able to pull the razor sharp leg out of him, pushing the body over and allowing himself to roll away from it. He rested his head on his arm, face pressed into the cool stone as he tried to gather his breath. His head swam and pounded, and his breathing came shallow.

There was a rustling by his head, and Luke looked up just in time to see some lizard-like creature lash out, sinking its sharp little teeth deep into his hand. He cried out, momentarily overcoming his pressing exhaustion to scramble away from it, cradling his bleeding hand to himself. Without thinking, in a sudden rush of anger, he lashed out at the creature through the Force, choking it till it moved no more.

Shocked by his sudden outburst, he stayed were he was, hardly noticing his new Master approach him. Sidious grabbed his wrist and yanked him upward, inspecting the wound and looking back at the lizard as a cruel smile slowly spread across his face. Luke felt ill as he suddenly remembered his father's words...

_...There's the Hssiss, long lizard-like creature...its bite has Sith poison, which will gradually corrupt the infected to the dark side..._

"You're done for now..." Sidious said gleefully, that maniac look glinting in his eyes as he turned and walked away. Luke cradled his hand, staring numbly at the Hssiss body at his feet.

* * *

_**By the way, for those wondering, Eius in latin (According to Google Translate) is Son...yeah...sorry, I had to haha**_


	13. Chapter 13: Searching For Answers

_**Okay, for all of you that asked, I looked it up to be extra sure, but Luke's Sith name is pronounced (Ay-yus) which is funny cause I was pronouncing it (You-us) haha. Anyway, I hope that clears that up for you guys.**_

_**All I have to say about this chapter is...**_

_**You might love me in the beginning, but in the end...**_

_**Don't hate me and just keep reading hahaha...**_

_**Please...**_

_**Review...and Enjoy (most of it anyway haha)**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Ahsoka Tano had just landed on Coruscant.

She was tired, no…exhausted sounded like a better word for it. She couldn't wait to get back to see her husband Lux soon, to relax on the couch in their apartment beside him, not worrying about conflicts between different species on multiple planets as Ahsoka had been for the past few weeks. Being sent from planet to planet, from mission to mission, back to back. She didn't even like these kind of missions, and hadn't really been good at them: so why did they keep sending her?

She shook her head with a sigh. She might as well hurry up getting to her briefing with the Council. The sooner the better. Besides, her former Master would be there, and she was looking forward to seeing him again.

With a smile, Ahsoka remembered the day that she had come back to the Jedi Order. She'd been overjoyed to see Anakin had finally gotten his deserved spot in the Council with the rank of Master. He had also been obviously ecstatic when she had come to rejoin the Order after the Council had done away with the no attachment rule. He'd been even happier and even a little shocked when she'd told him that she was married to Lux.

Needless to say it had been an interesting reunion.

Strangely enough, Anakin wasn't in the Council Room during the briefing. Neither was Master Kenobi. A grim mood seemed to be hovering over the other Masters, a mood that Ahsoka didn't miss. Something had happened while she was away…and she intended to find out what exactly that something was.

Now, Ahsoka made her way through the Temple halls, eyes scanning for any sign of the Skywalker family. Surely one of them was here: they would know what was going on.

Ahsoka paused as she came across her former Master's quarters. Stretching out her senses, she could feel a large group of Force Signatures inside…a large group of _familiar_ Force Signatures...

Ahsoka didn't even knock on the door: she simply let herself in, her eyes taking in the many people inside. She saw Leia and Padme, so there was half the Skywalker family; and there was Master Kenobi standing beside Galen Marek and a red haired female she didn't know the name of. She did a double take as she spotted the tuk'ata curled up in a corner, not sure if she really was seeing the creature or if she was hallucinating it.

The next thing Ahsoka noticed was the tearstains on Padme's face, and the look of despair that seemed to be hanging over every one of them.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"Ahsoka…you're back from your diplomatic missions already?" he asked, his voice worn and tired.

"Yes…much sooner than expected, don't you think?" she stated slowly. Her eyes scanned every one of their faces, and she took note of the two specific males missing from the group. "Where Anakin and Luke?" she asked, getting right to the point.

Padme looked away, a pained look falling across her face. Everyone was suddenly uncomfortable, and Obi-Wan had his own look of distress grace his features. Ahsoka felt a pit of fear wedge its way into her stomach. "Master Kenobi…Obi-Wan…where are they?" she asked, afraid of what he would tell her.

"I think you should come with me…" Obi-Wan said quietly

He brushed by her, and Ahsoka spared everyone one in the room one last glance. The tuk'ata in the corner, she noticed, rose to its feet and trotted after Obi-Wan. He didn't even flinch.

Ahsoka came even with him, gesturing to the tuk'ata. "What's with the hound?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "She arrived with Anakin. Apparently she's been protecting him the past few days, and she's recognized almost everyone close to him…it seems she recognizes you as well Ahsoka," he noted as the tuk'ata rubbed against Ahsoka's leg.

Ahsoka glanced at the tuk'ata. "Obi-Wan, what's happened?"

He sighed. "Anakin left for Korriban with Galen and Luke a while ago to investigate a dark presence that the Council has felt in the galaxy. Galen came back alone with a message from Anakin stating that Darth Sidious has returned. Galen also informed us that he and Luke had left Anakin on Korriban, Anakin staying behind and sacrificing himself to give them a chance to escape. Galen and Luke went separate ways on Centares, Luke returning to Korriban to rescue Anakin while Galen pressed ahead with the message…recently…a hired pilot arrived at the Temple with a severely wounded passenger on board and, well…"

They had paused in front of a room in the medical wing, and now Obi-Wan hesitantly pushed the door open, ushering Ahsoka inside. The tuk'ata trotted in ahead of her and Ahsoka stepped into the room, already dreading what she would find.

She froze when she spotted Anakin. He was tightly strapped down to the stark-white bed, looking more like a mental patient than a sick patient. He randomly twitched and spasmed, eyes closed, face contorted in pain, and skin waxen. His veins stuck out, looking a sickly blackish blue, spider-webbing all over his skin.

Ahsoka thought she was going to be sick. The tuk'ata trotted past her, hoping onto Anakin's bed and curling up next to and on top of him with a soft whine. Obi-Wan stood beside her.

"He's been like this several days now…the healers have been trying to find a cure but…they haven't found anything…any day now he's going to succumb to the poison and..."

His voice trailed off, and it seemed he was unable to look at his former Padawan. Ahsoka, however, couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"How?" she whispered.

"All we know is that Luke made a deal so that Anakin could save his father. He remained on Korriban, and we believe he's now being trained by Sidious. We believe that Sidious poisoned Anakin prior to making the deal with Luke, and it kicked in after the healers started treating him, so Luke is oblivious to Sidious' treachery."

"Why don't they have a cure?" she asked, finally turning to him.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "This is the first time this poison has ever been seen. It's custom made by Sidious. They've been studying his blood to try and find a way to reverse it, but they haven't found anything."

"Well maybe they're looking in the wrong place," Ahsoka said firmly.

"Ahsoka, they're doing everything they can—"

"Well than why don't we do something? Why don't we try to find some answers? There's got to be something we can do!"

"Do you think I haven't been trying anything myself Ahsoka? I've looked, I've asked around, I've pulled out all the informants I have: I can't find anything."

"What about the holocron vault?" she asked in a demanding voice.

Obi-Wan paused, and Ahsoka jumped on his hesitation. "Isn't there records dating back to the Sith Wars in there? What if Sidious used some of the past Sith's work? There might be answers in there!"

Obi-Wan sighed, looking away and at his friend strapped to the bed and enduring who knew what kind of suffering. As he watched, a healer came in and applied even more drugs to keep Anakin under and from hurting himself anymore.

"We'll see what we can find in the vault…" he said quietly. He felt ashamed to admit that he hadn't thought of that.

"Well than come on: who knows how long it will take to find something in there…" Ahsoka said, turning to leave.

"I'll get some of the other's to come and help us dig through them. There's a lot of holocrons, and if we're looking for something specific with no real idea what we're looking for, it's going to take a while."

Ahsoka nodded. "The more the merrier," she mumbled.

With that, they both left Anakin's room and made their way to the Archives, discussing the many different places they could start their search…

* * *

Luke kneeled down in front of his Master, keeping his breathing steady, even, and controlled. The dark side swirled around him, bending to his will, easily within his grasp. The chamber was cold and silent, but it had stopped bothering him.

The Sith Poison running through his veins had started showing their effects a few days ago. At first, Luke had curled up in agony at random when it had burned through him. But as it had progressed through his system and Luke had become more and more hardened by his Master's teachings, he'd come to resent such actions. Pain was a weakness that he was supposed to overcome; he knew that now.

If only he could get rid of that voice in the back of his head, that little conscious he now identified as the other him, begging him to turn away from what he was currently doing. He wished he could get rid of that voice. It would make this so much easier…

"Something troubles you Eius…" his Master finally said.

He stiffened just slightly. "This merging of the times Master…the other time's Luke is quite…opinionated…" he said simply.

His Master smiled a little, putting his finger's together as a contemplative look crossed his face. "Yes, he is, isn't he…having a conflict with the other time's Luke will not do…we will have to find a way to silence him."

"Is there any way to do that Master?"

Sidious' smile grew. "I can teach you to block him out…and we can keep him from merging with you whenever the timelines do finally meet."

Luke looked up at him sharply. "Master…is that really possible."

Sidious' eyes flashed dangerously, and Luke realized that he'd made a mistake, ducking his head low once more. _"Do not _ever _doubt the power of the dark side Eius_."

"I apologize Master…I was merely surprised that such a feat could be accomplished…" Luke murmured.

"Nevertheless, you shall be punished for your lack of vision…but not now…no, first we will deal with our little dilemma…"

Sidious rose from his seat, slowly circling the kneeling Luke, who did his best to stay still despite the icy nerves racing through him. He hated feeling vulnerable to Sidious, though he was perfectly aware that his Master was much stronger than he was.

He nearly jumped when Sidious spoke very near him. "This may sting a little," he hissed. Luke could practically sense him grinning in that sickening manner.

A split second later, Luke felt as if a spike was being slowly shoved into his skull. He cried out, collapsing to the ground in agony. He could hear Sidious cackling above him at his pain, but he didn't care. He clutched at his head with a howl, praying for the pain to end…

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

All the way in the other timeline, Luke felt the effects as well. One moment he'd been walking down the hall in deep thought on his way to see Leia, the next he had dropped to the floor, pain ripping through every fiber of his being. It felt as if he was being ripped apart. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he realized he'd screamed. He clamped his jaw shut tightly, curling up on the ground in the middle of the hall, withering in pain. What had happened? What was happening to him?

Images flashed rapidly in front of him, there one minute and gone the next.

"_We will have to find a way to silence him…"_

"_I can teach you to block him out…"_

"_We can keep him from merging with you…"_

Luke's tears streamed down his face and he distantly heard voices saying his name, but he was in limbo, halfway there, halfway in the other time. He couldn't answer.

_What have you done to us? What have you done…_

* * *

Leia and Han both crouched my Luke's side as he withered and screamed for no apparent reason on the floor in the hall, tears streaming down his face.

"Kid! Luke! Please, talk to me, what's wrong!"

"He's not hurt Han; I don't know what's happening!" Leia said, a note of hysteria touching in her voice. They were attracting spectators by the second in the public place.

"We have to get him out of here, help me pick him up," Han told her. His own voice was shaking. Of all the times that Luke had to collapse in an episode, it had to be in the middle of the Senate Building. Leia did her best to restrain the flailing Luke while Han carried him past the ogling onlookers.

They situated him in the back of the speeder Leia had taken to the Senate Building this morning, Leia sitting in the back with her brother, tears streaming down her face. Obviously both her and Han wanted the same answer: _What was happening?_

They had almost reached the apartment complex they were staying at when Luke's flailing movements slowed until he was simply trembling in the back. She smoothed back the hair on her brother's face, silently begging for him to open his eyes.

"Luke," she whispered. "Luke, can you hear me?"

He shivered, eyes squeezing closed even tighter for a moment. "Feels so empty…" he muttered.

"Luke what's going on? You have to tell us, you're scaring us!" she exclaimed, tears prickling in her eyes.

"I'm cut off…it feels so cold, so empty…like something's been ripped away…" Luke mumbled. "It hurts so much…"

His voice faded away and he went lax. For a moment, Leia feared that her brother had just died. However, even though his head lolled to the side, he was still breathing.

At least they were lucky enough that he hadn't died or anything. At least she still had her brother…

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

He lay panting on the floor, relief seeping through him as he felt the pain slowly ebb away from him.

"It is done…" came Sidious' oily voice. "Rise Darth Eius…"

He opened his eyes, evening out his breaths as he rose from where he lay to a kneeling position once more. The small part of him that had plagued him as of late was gone, the voice blessedly silent. Inwardly, he smiled in satisfaction.

Sidious walked around him slowly, resuming his seat in front of him. "Look at me," Sidious hissed, his voice ominous in the darkness.

He raised his head slowly, blazing yellow eyes meeting his Master's.

Luke Skywalker was dead.

Darth Eius was now complete.


	14. Chapter 14: On the Mend

_**Before you get to reading this, the points of view switches a lot in here. Plus, this has been pieced together bit by bit for the past few days...and i'm exhausted but pushing through! I hope it all still makes sense hahaha. Yay updating haha.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews, I know I've just had bad news after bad news, but guess what?**_

_**GOOD NEWS!**_

_**Now...review and...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

"Obi-Wan! I think I found something! Though I don't like the looks of it…"

Obi-Wan, who had been studying the contents of a holocron across the room, put it down and crossed the room to where Ahsoka stood. The others, Galen, Leia, and Mara, also put down what they had been looking at to come see what Ahsoka had found. It had been roughly a full day since they had started their search, and to hear that someone had finally found something was some much needed news.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked as he peered over her shoulder at the holocron she was holding. "The blood boiler epidemic…wasn't that…"

"The genetically engineered poison from the Sith Empire during the Cold War that was tested on the Killiks of Alderaan? Yes, it is. I'm not sure why I chose it; I just followed the Force…" Ahsoka muttered.

"What did it do?" Leia asked her with a twinge of worry.

"It, ah…it turned the infected's blood into acid basically," Ahsoka said, avoiding Leia's gaze.

"What does that have to do with my father? His blood hasn't become acidic," Leia stated, glancing around at everyone.

"Actually…" Obi-Wan started slowly, "I talked to one of the Healers…they said that it seemed his blood had developed an acidic quality to it…though from what I've gathered it wasn't like this…though…it might be similar. Perhaps Sidious took the basis of this poison and altered it to create his own poison."

"Sidious is a special kind of monster, isn't he?" Leia mumbled.

"You have no idea," Galen, Mara, and Obi-Wan all said at the same time. They all looked away, probably thinking of their individual experiences with the Sith Lord, Mara and Galen's coming from their other lives.

"Well, if this is something that the Healers can use, shouldn't we get it to them?" Ahsoka asked Obi-Wan. "They might be able to figure out a cure from some of the information in here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We should. Come on, put the other holocrons back; Anakin only has so much time, the faster we move the better."

They all bustled around the room to put away the holocrons lying everywhere, hastily shoving them back into their places on the shelves. They all filed out the door, hurrying along the halls to the medical wing.

* * *

Hours later, the Healer in charge of Anakin emerged from the room he had been in; holocron crouched in one hand, a crumpled piece of paper in the other.

"You were right: this is definitely something we can use. The Blood Boiler wasn't even on our mind. Thank you for bringing it to our attention. We took another look at his blood sample, and we think we might be able to develop a cure of him…but we will need a few things first. I hope you wouldn't mind getting them for us?" he asked.

"Of course not! Anything you need," Leia said immediately.

The Healer sighed, handing Obi-Wan the crumpled paper. He took it quickly, eyes scanning the list scribbled hastily across its creased surface.

"Wuppa root, resin from a fire bush, Barenth healing plant, star urchin quill, pommwomm…just how many things do you need?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"More than you'd think," the Healer replied.

Obi-Wan waved the list in the air. "Some of this stuff is very hard to find: and some of it is rare from planets far away: I don't think we have the time to find each of these and bring them back before Anakin gives into that poison," Obi-Wan said in his own fierce way.

He had a point. Anakin's ailment had only gotten worse: the healer's attempts to stall its progress had begun to fail, and even now they could hear the occasional cry of agony through the wall separating them from his room. The blackish veins had just about covered him completely by now: it was obvious he was running out of time.

"Well, we need it if you want to get that cure for him. All of it," the healer said, standing his ground.

Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi…wouldn't we be able to get this stuff from, say, the black market? We just need to find the right people. I'm sure we can find all of this stuff _somewhere_ on Coruscant if we spread out."

Obi-Wan sighed, shifting back and forth in deep thought. "Alright…we'll spread out to cover more ground." He glanced back at the healer. "We'll get the ingredients. Be ready for us when we return, I don't know how long it will take."

The Healer nodded. "We'll be awaiting your return Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan turned around, ushering everyone out the door. "Come on, we've got a lot to do…"

Once they were outside, Obi-Wan spoke before anyone could swamp him with questions. "Galen, why don't you and Juno go ahead and gather some of the more common ingredients on this list: it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Galen blushed slightly. It was no secret that despite everything going on, he had been slipping away every now and then to visit with the pilot that had brought him back to Coruscant. When asked, Galen would only reveal that she had been part of his other life. Though, since Leia also had known the two in her other life and Galen wasn't being entirely subtle, it wasn't that hard to tell what was going on between the two.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Leia's shoulder. "We'll go see some of my contacts about the higher priced ingredients on here. Mara and Ahsoka, you two wouldn't mind hunting down the rare ingredients like the star urchin quill, right?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "It won't be a problem Obi-Wan."

Mara nodded with a small smile. "Not at all. I know of a few places that are pretty promising."

"Well then, we better get to searching. We have an entire planet to scope," Obi-Wan said with a weak smile.

With that, the group split up, racing the little time that remained for them to save Anakin's life.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

"Alright kid, explain to me again what's happening."

Luke gratefully accepted the glass of water that Han pushed into his hands, downing the entire glass in minutes. They all sat in the living room, Han and Leia watching Luke's every move anxiously. He'd been rather weak since his episode at the Senate Building, and it unnerved them all to see him like that. Thankfully, he was slowly getting better.

Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes for a moment before he spoke. "Sidious somehow cut me off from the me in the other timeline. Whenever our times merge…I'm not going to be able to merge with the other me."

"Well, considering the other you went and made a deal with the Emperor, I'd say that's a good thing," Han said with a small smirk. Leia shot him a glare. "What?" he complained.

Luke gave him a sad smile. "No Han, it isn't a good thing. There's going to be two of me running around, instead of us merging like we're supposed to. It's going to keep this split in time from healing completely. It's going to throw things out of balance…"

"I didn't know things were in balance, I thought everything was in chaos right now. Or is that just me?" Han asked.

Luke sighed. "You know what I mean…" He shook his head, staring out the window for a moment. "I just wish I knew when we were going to merge…it would give me some sort of peace of mind to have a general idea of how long we have to wait."

Leia shook her head. "We're all going to be fine Luke, we've pulled through all sorts of things; we can get through a time merge."

Luke shook his head once more. "I'm more worried about what we're going to get thrown into than the merge itself Leia. Everything's becoming one big mess on that side."

"So you've told me."

Han shook his head. "And to think it was all because of one trip…it seems no matter what lives we lead we're bound to have horrible luck."

Luke shrugged. "I'm beginning to think that it runs in the family."

They all allowed themselves a laugh as Luke eased back onto the couch, his smile slipping away once more after a few moments. Leia put a hand on his knee and he sighed, clasping his own hand over hers as he thought about everything going on. He halfway wished he could still see what was going on with the other him. If he knew what Sidious was up to, he could tell Leia and Han, and they could warn the others whenever the timelines merged…

It seemed the only way he'd see what was going on would be if he was graced with a Force Vision at this rate.

"We'll be okay Luke…you'll see…we won't lose our family again…" Leia said quietly.

Luke could only hope she was right.

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Mara and Ahsoka pressed against the wall of a dark alley, waiting for Mara's contact to arrive.

Mara kept her head resting against the cool wall behind her, eyes closed as she allowed herself a brief breather. The past few days had been a whirlwind and, despite her usual craving for adventure and need for excitement, she needed the few moments to gather her thoughts.

Yet again, the vivid memory she had received early this morning came back to her. Her head pounded as Darth Sidious' voice echoed all around in her mind.

"_You __**will**__ kill Luke Skywalker!"_

Her other life as the Emperor's Black Hand was definitely going to be a problem. An unexplained, deeply engrained hatred of Luke was trying to break through from her other life. However, Mara was doing her best to set aside those strong feelings of hatred. She had spent time with Luke, she knew what he was like: he was not at all a bad person.

Though now that he was on the dark side…

_You don't need to be thinking about this right now Mara. Right now you need to focus on getting those ingredients for Master Skywalker so that he can recover as soon as possible._

Master Skywalker…the same person that had been Darth Vader, second in command to the Emperor…the other Mara had hoped to be permitted to take out Darth Vader so she could be second in command to the Emperor. However, that had obviously not happened.

Mara shook her head. This was too confusing. Hopefully when these two timelines merged, things would somehow become clearer for her and anyone else having difficulties.

Mara glanced over at the Togruta Jedi across from her. She wondered if Ahsoka was having any visions of her other life, or if she somehow remained in the dark.

"When is your contact supposed to be here again?" Ahsoka asked, a bit of impatience leaking through her voice.

Mara held her eye for a moment. "He'll be here. It shouldn't be long now…"

Ahsoka sighed. "How do you know he's even coming?"

"He'll come. I know he will."

"Well her better show up soon, because I don't know how much longer I can wait," Ahsoka grumbled.

At that moment, a third figure entered the alley with them, and Mara gave a small sigh of relief as she recognized the man as her contact, the Weequay called Naab.

"There you are. My friend was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up," Mara said smoothly, hands on her hip as she eyed Naab.

Naab glanced at Ahsoka. "I'm here as always Jade. I don't go back on my deals."

Mara sighed. "Alright Naab, let's just get on with this so we can go our own separate ways again."

* * *

Darth Eius walks slowly beside his Master, his black cloak's hood pulled over his head as they make their way out of the Sith Academy and out onto Koribaan's surface. Eius' eyes were closed as he inhaled deeply, submerging himself further in the dark side of the Force. He could sense it coiling around him, in the very air, in his very veins. The dark side had a certain, unique seduction with it, one that Eius was finding he enjoyed deeply. It called to him, beckoning for him to travel further into its depths, a command Eius was eager to oblige to.

"You're progressing rapidly Eius…soon you will be ready for your role in all of this…" Sidious said.

"Thank you Master," Eius said with a tilt of his head.

"We will act in the chaos after the timelines merge. While the Jedi are in disarray…we'll begin our attack…but we will need to act quickly if we're to be prepared."

"What would you have me do Master?" Eius asked quietly.

"When I deem you ready, I want you to start to pick off Jedi across the Galaxy, do some damage to their numbers. If any of them can be turned and recruited…do it. Send them back to infiltrate the Temple so that when we're ready to strike, it can be in one clean move. The Jedi won't see it coming."

Eius bowed his head as they came to a stop. "Yes Master."

Sidious grinned sickeningly, though Eius didn't bat an eye. "You will take the ship in the Academy. You must act quickly if we are to be successful."

"It shall be done Master," Eius replied fluidly.

Sidious grinned. "Good. Now, I believe you have some hunting to be doing Eius…"

Eius nodded before he took off down the valley. He had a Tarentatek to track down…

* * *

"They…they have a cure for Anakin?"

Padme's voice echoed quietly and timidly around the room; it seemed she was afraid to hope, if only for a moment.

Leia nodded enthusiastically. "They do! They said it should be ready by the time we get back there. Father's going to be fine," Leia said firmly.

Padme rose from her seat on Anakin's bed, brushing the hair from her face. "Well then come on, why are we all just standing around?"

"They did say it will be a while before he wakes up Senator," Mara said quietly.

"I don't care: Anakin won't wake up to an empty room. I'll be right there with him," Padme said firmly.

"We all will Padme. Though you might be waiting for a while…" Obi-Wan told her gently.

_If it even works_, Mara found herself thinking. She shook her head. She had seen how Anakin had looked when they'd left the medical wing: he didn't have much time. This cure the Healers were developing _had_ to work.

"I'll wait as long as I have to," Padme replied. With that last statement, she pushed past all of them, Leia in tow, and started on her way to the medical wing. Mara couldn't help but admire the woman: when she made up her mind, she wasn't easily swayed. With a small smile twitching into place, Mara and the others followed after the fast moving duo.

* * *

They burst through the doors moments later, startling the Healer who stood by Anakin's bed, the syringe full of the newly concocted cure in his hand. Leia took note of the fact that it seemed to have a thick consistency and was a pale yellow color. She winced sympathetically for her father, glad that it was possible he was unconscious for this.

Speaking of Anakin, he looked even worse somehow than when they'd left. There wasn't a spot of him that didn't have a black vein spider-webbing across it, his breathing was slight, shallow, and he twitched every now and then. Leia could hardly sense her father's Force Signature even though she was standing in the same room with him, and her impatience for the Healer to try the cure grew significantly.

"Just in time," the Healer mumbled as he leaned over Anakin. Leia winced once more as the Healer injected the needle's contents into her father's neck. They all stood tense with anticipation, obviously afraid the cure wouldn't work. The Healer caught that easily as he stood back up. "It will be a while before we start to see his recovery if it works…just be patient."

Padme pretty much ignored him, pushing by to sit at her husband's side. Leia took up a spot behind her, and Han put a hand on her shoulder as he came up beside her.

* * *

Mara shook her head as she watched them. It was amazing how everyone was trying their hardest not to think of the missing Luke, or of the shift towards the dark side since Anakin had arrived. It was almost as if Anakin's condition was also serving as their distraction from the horrible truth they were trying to deny.

However, when Anakin got better…

That was when they would all be forced to face the truth.

* * *

It was the next afternoon that they noticed the beginning of Anakin's recovery.

Padme had just woken from one of her many naps at Anakin's side when she noticed it. The black veins had begun to recede from his face, and a little bit of color came back. It was their first ray of hope.

The next improvement came when the black veins had retreated below his collar line. His complexion became healthier, and his breathing evened out. The others started coming in and out on random group visits of sorts at that point, leaving only when they were needed elsewhere or to get their own rest.

After that the twitching from his agony faded. With a few more days the black veins disappeared, his color was healthy again, and his breathing was deep and even. All the Force Sensitive visitors could sense his Force Signature growing in strength as time passed.

After almost two weeks, Padme found herself still at Anakin's side, sleeping with her hand wound in his own limp hand. Her eyelids fluttered open and she stretched, glancing at her husband as she did routinely every time she woke up. She smiled at him lightly, rubbing her thumb along his hand, wishing he would wake. He'd been unconscious for so long now...

"Please wake up Ani," Padme whispered.

She stiffened a little, her eyes trained on the hand she held clasped in her own. She could have sworn…

There it was again. Excitement coursed through her as she turned to face the others, who had all stayed in the room the night before. "Guys!"

The Jedi in the room, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Leia, Galen, and Mara, all startled awake, though Leia had to shake Han awake. "What is it?" Ahsoka asked groggily.

"I think he's waking up…" Padme said quietly, turning back to Anakin. The others seemed to be awake immediately, rising to their feet to stand by the bed.

"Are you sure?" Galen asked, staring intently at Anakin.

"His hand's moved twice now," Padme told him confidently, staring intently at Anakin as well. "Come on Ani…please…wake up."

Several long, intense moments passed, and just as Padme began to think she had imagined the whole thing, Anakin's head moved. A soft moan came from him and they all waited, stiff from anticipation for him to wake up.

"Anakin?" Padme asked softly, squeezing his hand.

Finally, his eyelids fluttered open.


	15. Chapter 15: Passionate Fires

_**I give nothing away in this chapter.**_

_**Thank you for your reviews, I hope to see some for this chapter :D**_

_**ENJOOOOOOOYYYYYY!**_

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

For lengths of time that Anakin had not been able to keep track of, he had been in agony. He'd suffered from a burning fire throughout his entire being endlessly, unable to see or hear, or even scream for help. Somehow, instead of the pain decreasing over time, it had increased.

Then, out of nowhere, there had been a faint prick. At least compared to the pain he had been through it was a simple prick. The sensation that followed seemed to gradually rebuke the flames that had ate away at him and just in time too. He had nearly lost hope that he would live by the time that the prick came.

Slowly the flames had receded, and he could feel again. He could feel the soft bed he was on, could sense himself in general again. He could feel his arms and legs, though he could not find the strength to move them. Nor could he find it in himself to speak.

He'd found peace when he could hear the voices around him every now and then. His sweet Angel that seemed to stay by his side, his darling princess here and there, Obi-Wan reassuring them that he would get better…he even heard Galen and Ahsoka a few times.

He'd been drifting mindlessly, as he did most of the time in his current state, when he had heard Padme's voice. He could feel her hand in his, though could not move to comfort her, which frustrated him.

"Please wake up Ani…" he heard his Angel beg.

He couldn't stand hearing her beg like that, to hear that much pain in her voice. He couldn't stand another moment in this blackness, away from his loved ones. He wouldn't let it hold him back a moment longer.

With a sudden surge of determination, Anakin focused his entire being on the simple act of squeezing her hand.

When he'd been successful, hope swelled in his chest, and he clenched his Angel's hand once more.

"Guys!" he heard her call. Her voice was so sweet, so angelic…he let the voices lead him to the surface of the blackness, sluggishly fighting to break through.

"What is it?" There was Snips, his Padawan that had made him so proud…

"I think he's waking up," his Angel said.

_I am Angel, I'm coming, I promise_, he tried to call, but to no avail. Still, their voices were becoming clearer by the moment.

"Are you sure?" There was Galen. Always looking for the facts…

"His hand's moved twice now," his Angel spoke again. Anakin moved towards the sound of her voice.

_Please Angel, don't stop talking, I'm coming, don't give up on me, I'm here! Don't stop talking,_ Anakin tried to call. To his elation, he was able to make a sound. It seemed he hadn't been able to make his voice form any words, but he'd still made some sort of sound. It was progress. He felt his head loll to the side as well.

"Anakin?" his Angel asked, squeezing his hand.

_Padme_, he thought fiercely, using that single thought to break through the last veil of blackness that covered him. Though they felt as heavy as lead, he managed to slowly open his eyes.

The sudden blaze of light burned his eyes, and he squeezed them shut again almost immediately. Slowly he reopened his eyes, letting them adjust to the harsh white light.

Some mysterious weight suddenly pressed down on his chest. For a moment, he was panicking, trying to figure out what was going on.

Until he felt his face fall under a barrage of eager licks.

"Nydri…calm down…stop it…" he murmured with a smile, turning his face away from the eager tuk'ata pup, who resulted to licking him wherever she could reach. He laughed a little, eyes squeezed shut until she stopped licking his face.

His eyes cracked open once more, and the first thing he saw was his Angel. Nydri squirmed off of him as Anakin stared at her. "Padme…" he murmured. He tried to reach for her but found his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed.

Tears welled in his Angel's eyes as she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Ani! Anakin! You're alright! You're awake!"

"Shh Angel…don't cry, please don't cry," he murmured. Someone out of his range of sight fiddled with his restraints, freeing him. Immediately he pulled Padme into his embrace, feeling her tremble against his chest. "I'm alright Angel…I'm here…" he murmured, relief seeping into his tone.

He spotted Leia beside her, and reached out for her with his other arm. "Leia…"

His daughter practically threw herself into his embrace, and he discovered Leia was crying as well. He held both girls close to him, comforting them as he himself repressed tears of joy. He breathed in the familiar smell of his Angel's hair and brushed the hair from his daughter's face as he pulled them both close to him, kissing the tops of their heads repeatedly.

When he was sure that they wouldn't disappear from his grasp, Anakin looked up to see who else was in the room. His eyes took in Obi-Wan, sagged against the wall in apparent relief, Galen with an odd smile on his face as he stared at the reunion, Han standing awkwardly off to the side, looking like he had just woken up; Ahsoka was smiling at him, tears of relief in her eyes, and Mara Jade lingered in the doorway, watching the reunion with a small smile.

Anakin realized someone was missing. Someone he had been sure wouldn't leave his side during his plight…

Anakin pulled away a little from the girls, eyes scanning the room. "Where's Luke?"

His voice, hoarse from disuse, echoed around the room. It had suddenly gone silent, and no one would look him in the eyes. A pit of dread appeared in his stomach, his throat starting to constrict as he pushed away the fear that suddenly rushed through him. He tried to catch Obi-Wan's eyes, though his Master would not meet his gaze. In his arms, he felt Padme start to tremble from a fresh batch of sobs.

"Where's my son?" he asked, his voice firmer and demanding an answer. Despite himself, a note of fear crept into his voice as well.

Obi-Wan was the one who finally gave him an answer. After he spoke, though, Anakin partially wished no one had answered him.

"He went back to rescue you while Galen came ahead to deliver your message…all we know is he made a deal to save your life…he didn't come back with you," Obi-Wan said shakily.

Just like that, the happiness Anakin had felt, his relief at being alive and holding his family in his arms, evaporated.

Suddenly he wasn't in the hospital room. He was back in the twins room, holding Luke close to his heart when Luke was still just an infant.

* * *

"_I'll never let anything bad happen to you Luke…not this time…I promise you. You'll never be alone again…" he whispered quietly to the sleeping bundle in his arms. He meant it with all of his heart; he'd never let such harm fall upon his son again._

* * *

Anakin was in shock. Obi-Wan's words didn't seem to be registering in his mind. Either that, or he didn't want to believe them.

But he could feel the shift in the Force: he could feel the tilt towards the dark side, the tilt that came when someone powerful joined the dark side. Despair started to settle into his heart as tears started to leak out of his eyes, reality setting in.

_No…not Luke…please, not my son, don't let me lose him again. Force, please, don't make me lose him to the dark side…please no…don't…not him…_

Sidious' words came back to him.

_I'm going to take your precious son from you…_

Anakin felt rage build up inside of him at an alarming rate, a rage only kindled by the Vader part of him that called for Sidious' blood for what he'd done. It was with great effort that Anakin managed to get control of himself once more. Emotional agony gnawed away at his insides.

No one said anything. They let Anakin have his moment, let him comfort his wife and daughter, and let him mourn the loss of his son.

A fiery determination settled inside of him as he held his wife and daughter close, a determination that would not be satisfied until Anakin was successful.

He would see Sidious dead. And he _would_ bring his son back to the light.

Even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

_**(Original Timeline)**_

_Luke…Luke, wake up…_

Luke startled awake, staring at the ceiling above him for a few moments as he listened for the voice that had woken him to return.

_Luke…_

Luke sat up in bed, turning to scan the room. He didn't have to search long to find the blue form that had called for him. To his surprise, though, it was not Ben who had called out to him. Luke stared at the familiar face, the long hair and kind eyes…

"Qui-Gon?" Luke asked, startled.

Qui-Gon smiled at him, coming over to stand beside his bed as Luke situated himself on the edge. "Yes young one, it's me."

Luke shook his head. "Am I dreaming, or…"

Qui-Gon laughed. "No Luke, you are very much awake."

Luke ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't expect to see you again anytime soon."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Yes, well, the line between the times is blurred now, and I found myself able to come through to see you."

Luke nodded. "Alright then…is there…something you wished to tell me?"

Qui-Gon's smile grew, a soft edge gracing his features. Luke was sure that if Qui-Gon was not a Force Ghost, he would clasp a hand on Luke's shoulder. "I came to tell you that your father is awake and healthy. Sidious' poison was not able to claim him; the others found a cure before it could."

Luke sagged in relief. "Thank the Force," he whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"However, the Force is warning of an incoming danger from Eius. It seems Sidious is finally putting him to use," Qui-Gon added gently.

Luke sat up, meeting Qui-Gon's eyes. "Is there any way for me to do _anything_ to help him? Any way to bring him back?"

Qui-Gon smiled a little. "You know him better than anyone else Luke. You two are essentially the same person. I'm sure you know the answer to that question." The smile slipped off of Qui-Gon's face, and a serious air fell over the two. "But you should know that the merge…it's about to happen. That's why the line between the times is so thin in the Force."

Luke stood up sharply. "Already?" He started to pace, repeatedly running his hand through his hair. "What's going to happen to me Qui-Gon? Sidious cut me off: I can't merge like everyone else?"

A cold pit settled in his stomach. "I'm not going to be stuck in limbo or anything, am I?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I don't think you will be stuck in any form of limbo. I believe that there will be two of you when the times merge, until you can find a way to join with your other self."

"Preferably after he's brought back to the light," Luke mumbled.

Qui-Gon gave Luke a sympathetic smile. "Your father will need you. He's received the news and…he's not taking it well…"

Luke frowned, his worry increasing as he paused in his pacing. "He's not…he's not falling on any Sith habits, is he?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No…your father is rather good at keeping that part of him in check if I may say so myself. However, I can tell that he wants revenge on Sidious already…and the situation is only going to get worse with time."

Luke sighed. "We keep finding ourselves with the same problem…"

Qui-Gon inclined his head just slightly. "As I said Luke, your father will need you. I'm sure the two of you will be able to set things right again. Have faith: the Force will be with you."

Luke bowed slightly as Qui-Gon started to fade away. "Thank you Qui-Gon."

* * *

_**(Alternate Timeline)**_

Anakin stood on a hill in the middle of a rolling field of long, lush grass. The warm breeze brushed lightly against his skin and the crisp air was refreshing and enriching to breathe in. A little ways in the distance, he could see familiar waterfalls tumbling into the lake below. It was all so perfect…

Anakin felt he should look behind him, and as he turned he saw his son, standing a little ways away on a second hill.

_Luke,_ he tried to call, but he was unable to for some reason. Anakin started toward Luke, determined to reach him. After taking the first few steps, he realized that his son was not alone on the hill. With him stood Mara Jade, her blazing red hair unmistakable. Anakin frowned. What was she doing up there with Luke?

As Anakin drew closer he suddenly blushed, realizing that these two were embraced and kissing, oblivious to his presence. He averted his eyes, feeling very awkward. What was going on here?

Feeling he would miss something if he didn't look again, Anakin turned his attention back to the pair on the hill. They pulled away as he approached, and looking down he realized that the two now held a bundle in their arms between them.

Luke and Mara appeared to be oblivious to his presence as he reached them, now close enough to realize that the bundle they held in their arms was in fact a baby boy.

Anakin felt his heart warm at the sight of the tiny, red haired, freckled baby boy in his son's arms. The happiness on the pair's face was evident, and the peace in the air brought a much needed calm to Anakin's troubled heart.

Suddenly the entire scene shifted. The sky grew dark, the air became cold and biting, and Anakin felt chills go down his spine. The natural dark of night shifted to an unnatural dark that Anakin was too familiar with for comfort. A thick black fog that Anakin could not see through crept along the field, swallowing everything in its depths.

As the darkness came closer the baby began to cry, and Anakin felt fear grip at his heart as he took a protective stance in front of his son, Mara, and the child. Yet he also could not think of a way to fight off the darkness at the same time as it circled the hill that they stood on.

Anakin felt a warning race through the air around him, and he spun around just in time to see the child taken by the darkness.

_No!_ He tried to shout, but found he still had no voice. He tried to take a step closer, realizing he could no longer move to help his son. So, he was powerless to do anything to help his son.

The darkness closed in on Luke, circling him, calling to him. The boy shuddered, eyes closed as if in pain.

_Get away from him,_ Anakin tried to scream, frustrated by how powerless he was.

Luke fell to his knees as Mara was yanked away, disappearing into the darkness, and Anakin finally found himself able to move. He stumbled over to Luke, reaching out for his son's shoulder.

Luke's head suddenly snapped up, and Anakin pulled his hand back as quickly as he would have had there been a poisonous serpent in front of him. His son's eyes glowed a molten gold color that burned with fury and anger.

_Luke, Luke snap out of it_, Anakin tried to shout, but Luke seemed not to hear him. _Luke!_

"_He's mine now Anakin. His future is mine, his life is mine, his __**soul**__ is __**MINE**__!_"

* * *

Anakin awoke with a start and a cry, bolting up in his bed. As reality settled in, Anakin doubled over, repressing the tears and racking sobs the best that he could. He didn't move to wipe away the tears that slipped through, letting them trail their way down his face.

A gentle hand touched his back, causing him to jump. He relaxed just slightly when he realized that it was just Padme. He must have woken her…

"Ani…what's wrong?" Padme asked quietly, rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Anakin shook his head, his throat clogged with emotion

"Nothing…it was just a dream…"

Padme frowned. "I've heard that one before."

Anakin shrunk guiltily, remembering how he had rebuked her attempts to learn what had been in his nightmares when he had dreamed of her dying in childbirth.

"It was a…vision…a symbolic one…" Anakin murmured, finally wiping the tears from his face.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Padme asked quietly.

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I saw Luke…he was with Mara, and they had a child, a little baby boy…they were so happy. But then darkness came and took away everything…"

He trailed off. He didn't want to mention hearing Sidious' voice everywhere around him. His words still echoed in Anakin's head, kindling his rage towards the Sith…

Padme wrapped her arms around Anakin, resting her head on his shoulder. He could sense her sorrow at the loss of her son, and he was sure that the dream only served to remind them both of what was lost with Luke on the dark side.

"I'll bring him back Padme…I promise, Luke will come back…" Anakin said quietly, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back…"

Before Padme could respond, they both gasped, Anakin's eyes snapping shut as the Force suddenly shifted all at once. Memories flashed before his eyes…

* * *

_You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!_

_I love you!_

_**LIAR**__! You're with __**HIM**__! You brought him here to kill me!_

_You were my brother Anakin, I loved you!_

_You are part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor! Take her away!_

_When I left you, I was but the learner. Now, I am the master!_

_The Force is strong in this one…_

_I have altered the deal. Pray I do not alter it any further._

_The Force is with you young Skywalker…but you are not a Jedi _yet_._

_He told me enough! He told me _you_ killed him!_

_No, I am your father._

_I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father._

_I feel the conflict within you, let go of your hate!_

_You are unwise to lower your defense!_

_Father, please, help me!_

_Now go, my son…leave me…_

_I've got to save you!_

_You already have Luke…_

_Father…I won't leave you!_

* * *

Each memory flooded into Anakin's mind with painful clarity, as if he had…no, he did. He lived each one of them. He had been Darth Vader before his son had saved him, before Luke had helped him return to the light. He really had done every single one of those awful things, things that he could not begin to fix. He had lost everything, paying the price for his horrendous actions.

But yet he also had chosen a different road. He had defeated Sidious and raised his two children with Padme to the best of his abilities and tried to give them the best life possible. And now his son had fallen to the dark side that had claimed Anakin once…

Both timelines made sense; both sets of memories flowed easily through Anakin's mind, as well as the feelings associated with them. Everything was clear and sure even as the Force began to calm around him, realization of what just happened falling over him.

The timelines had finally merged.


	16. Chapter 16: Two Become One

_**OH MY GOSH I AM ALIVE! I have been gone soooo long because since 1 Thursday, I have had no WiFi.**_

_**I thought I was going to die.**_

_**However, I am here now, and I can finally update this chapter!**_

_**I'm so happy. I hope you are too.**_

_**AAAAAnnnnnyyyyywwwaaayyysss...**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, yes, the merge is finally upon us.**_

_**It took the dang thing long enough ;)**_

_**Please continue to review and please, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Obi-Wan, who had been sound asleep, suddenly startled awake. The memories that newly rushed through his mind seemed more like a bad dream; a nightmare full of pain and suffering…

_I have seen a security video of him…killing younglings…_

_Let her go Anakin!_

_WELL THEN YOU ARE LOST!_

_You were my brother Anakin…I loved you!_

_I haven't heard that name in years…_

_Your father's lightsaber._

_We wish to avoid any Imperial entanglements._

_Use the Force Luke!_

_If you choose to face Vader, you do it alone!_

Obi-Wan heaved a great sigh, burying his face in his hands as his brain muddled to process everything that was happening. He had known that the merge was coming: he had felt the gradual change while in the Force in his original lifetime. It was still strange, though, to have died, yet be alive at the same time.

This state of mind was going to take some getting used to.

* * *

Leia and Han had fallen asleep together on the couch, and were currently trying to calm each other down.

"I wasn't ready for this yet!" Han fumed.

Leia put both hands on her hips. "Well we didn't exactly have a timer counting down the time we had left till the times merged now did we Han?"

"Why am I always getting caught up in the middle of all this Force business?" Han asked grumpily.

"The Force has to do with everything Han, I'm sorry but everything happens because of the Force." Leia shook her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Even being forewarned couldn't have prepared me for this…I've lived an entire other life."

"Don't worry Princess, I'm sure the confusion is only temporary," Han said gently.

Leia paled suddenly as the thought of her father and brother came to mind. "Force! I'd almost forgotten about Luke! And f-father is just out of the medical wing on bed rest in his room…I wonder if he's merged now too."

Han grimaced a little. "We should probably go find out if he has, and then we can try and see if we can find the kid. He did say that he got separated from his other self: and right now we're the only two who know about it."

Leia nodded. "Come on, we need to go see my parents."

* * *

Galen and Juno had been stealing a stroll through the Temple gardens when the merge happened. Galen had buckled, falling to his knees as the memories flooded through him, the harsh reality of his other life hitting him full force.

He'd _died_. His Master, Vader, had betrayed him, and to save his friends—to save _Juno_—Galen had given his life up. He'd kissed Juno right before he'd left, not wanting to have any regrets if he didn't come back…

"…Galen!"

Galen startled back to himself. Juno had her arms flung around him, clutching him close as if afraid that he would slip through her fingers.

"Is this…this what you meant about...the times merging? You…you died and I…"

Galen reassuringly rubbed her hand, trying to sooth her. "I know Juno, I know…it really happened but…I'm here now. This is our reality. I'm alive, right here, right now."

Juno took a shaky breath, composing herself. "That's right…you are…and I will never let you go on a space station without me ever again. You got that Galen Marek? Do you hear me loud and clear?"

Galen smiled weakly at the firey determination in Juno's eyes. "Yes, I hear you Captain Eclipse."

Juno sighed in relief, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Good. I'm happy we understand each other."

* * *

It took a lot to startle Grandmaster Yoda.

However, two timelines suddenly merging into one was one of the few things that could startle the roughly nine hundred year old Jedi Master considering he hadn't been aware of any merge happening.

Yet at the same time he had been very aware that it was coming…

Yoda made a small 'harumph' noise, shaking his head.

_Need time to meditate on this, I do…much time. Give me the chance to sort out my thoughts, it will._

As Yoda settled down for some deep meditation, he vaguely found himself wondering how Windu would take the revelation of Master Skywalker being a Sith Lord that brought down the entire Jedi Order in another life.

Yoda allowed himself a small chuckle at the thought before beginning his meditation.

* * *

Ahsoka had been wandering the Temple, having found herself suffering from a random bought of insomnia that night, when she suddenly had to lean against a pillar for support. Vivid images at the quality of her own memories surfaced of a Galactic Empire, an Emperor that caused suffering Galaxy-wide, the end of the Jedi Order, and the surface of a Rebel hero that suspiciously held her old Master's last name.

Stormtroopers—no, clones that had been renamed stormtroopers—had turned on the Jedi and wiped out the Order; the Force had cried out in agony at the great loss, an agony that Ahsoka could not escape in her solitude with Lux.

Ahsoka slid down the pillar that was acting as her support, shaking her head. _It's not real, it's not real, it can't be._

Suddenly neither of her memories made sense: both were so real and she believed both of them had happened, but they couldn't possibly have both happened. She groaned, burying her face in her hands. The confusion was _too much_.

What was going on here?

* * *

Mara Jade flew out of bed almost immediately, eyes wide as she sprung to a defensive position, ready to lash out at the first thing that moved.

An intense, burning desire to serve her Master coursed through her, at the same time that a still healing emotional wound from the loss of said Master registered. He'd been murdered, betrayed by Vader and his son, Luke Skywalker…

_Luke_…

The cute blonde haired boy who she had known since she was a little girl, the one with piercing blue eyes and a blinding, infectious smile. She had grown up training as a Jedi, and she could still remember crossing paths with him and his father Anakin Skywalker here and there on her missions with her own Master.

_Master…Master…which one?_

The Emperor, whom she had served under as (as far as she knew) his one and only Black Hand for as long as she remembered, was her Master. She thirsted for revenge against the ones that had killed him!

Yet there was also Master Shaan-Ruh, her Jedi Master who had trained her since picking her from her group of Initiates…

Confusion raged within her, and with a whimper and sob that she would have never let through had she thought she was being watched in any way, she sank to the floor. Two sides that were completely opposite raged inside of her, each fighting for dominant influence over her train of thought.

Mara dreaded to see which side would eventually win out.

* * *

Eius froze where he was currently standing, every one of his senses humming on high alert. He could feel the shift in the Force as it shifted to heal itself of a wound that had previously been unseen by the Force users of this timeline. It was almost successful.

Eius felt a sharp pain in the back of his head for a moment, and then the sensation was gone. The Force around him seemed to rear in unrest as it failed to completely merge, and Eius smiled in content at the disquiet of the Force.

His mind was his own. What right did the other Luke have to come in and invade his mind anyway? His mind was his own, not this other Luke's.

Eius stopped his train of thought there. _You are no longer Luke Skywalker. You are Darth Eius. You are Eius, and this other one is Luke. You are two separate people, and you will be known as such._

Scowling, Eius paced at his post on the rocky cliff that overlooked the lone building that his first two targets were staying in. The Force's attempt to merge had been his sign to prepare himself. Now he simply awaited his Master's command. Then, he could begin his assult.

The Jedi would not know what hit them.

* * *

Darth Sidious sat in his favorite spot in the Sith Academy, a chair that acted as a throne, as he absorbed the complete effect of the timelines merging. He let the rage from the other life seep into him, feeding his power exponentially. His eyes snapped dangerously at the thought that the _insufferable_ Luke had been his downfall in the other life as well only added fuel to the fire.

He stewed in his rage at how close he had come to his vision, and how successful it would have been, had it not been for Anakin's son.

_It's no matter,_ he finally decided cooly. _Skywalker's son is now mine. And I will be sure that there is no father/son bond to stop me this time. This Skywalker will not be relinquished from the dark side. He will __**stay**__ mine to control._

When the Force had settled down considerably, Sidious reached to contact Eius. He couldn't stop the sinister grin that spread across his features at the sight of Luke Skywalker garbed in all black, his face hidden in the hood of his black robe other than the glowing golden yellow eyes. Of course the holo-image was blue, but Sidious knew the colors that the boy was garbed in.

"What is they bidding Master?" Eius said humbly. The boy had already been on one knee when Sidious had contacted him. Sidious was struck with the eery similarity that Eius had to Vader in that moment, though he pushed it aside easily. It mean that Eius would be efficient. Sidious also had the feeling he would be brutal as well.

"Begin your assault Lord Eius. Show no mercy; I want no one left alive. Make sure our message gets through to the Jedi Order," Sidious said sternly.

Eius somehow bowed even lower in acceptance. "It shall be done Master."

* * *

Anakin was currently struggling to calm down two very impatient and stubbornly willed people.

Leia and Han had both come to him moments after the merge had occurred, pouring forth with a wealth of knowledge that came from their newly gained knowledge. Anakin hadn't missed the slight falter in Leia's step as she had entered the room, and his sorrow momentarily deepened as he realized that the other Leia still had not found it in herself to forgive him yet.

It seemed he still had some making up to do. Never making the main mistake in the first place had not been enough for her. Then again, she took after her father. Anakin could understand where she was coming from.

Leia and Han hurriedly explained how Sidious had cut the two Luke's off from each other, preventing their merge, and Anakin felt his blood boil. As if luring his son into a trap and turning him hadn't been enough…

"The kid said that he might be running around the same time as the other one—" Han was saying. Anakin cut him off almost instantly, sitting up a little straighter without Padme's help for the first time in a while.

"There's going to be two? Original Luke is going to be here?"

"If he's not already here somewhere," Leia quipped.

Anakin moved to get out of bed, but Padme restrained him. "Anakin, you're not fully recovered yet. You need to rest."

Anakin shook his head. "Not right now Angel. I can rest when Luke's safe."

Somehow, he managed to shake off Padme as he painfully rose to his feet, leaning on the wall for support for just a moment. When he stood on his own, he weaved slightly before he steadied again. "We have to find him. Who knows where he landed."

Anakin could have sworn he saw a spark of admiration flicker in his daughter's eyes, which brought some ease to his troubled mind. "Should we spread out?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No…I think he might be a little confused whenever we find him. We should stick together just in case something is wrong. He isn't supposed to be separated from his other self; anything could be wrong with him."

"Good point," Han mumbled.

"And if one of the others find him, they'll contact us, I'm sure they will," Anakin said confidently.

"Then shall we get going?" Han asked.

Anakin nodded. "I'm coming, just give me a moment…"

Anakin called his robe and lightsaber to him with the Force, pulling both on before he gradually made his way out of his Temple quarters. He tried not to look at his son's usual room as he passed by, drawing on the Force for extra strength.

Leia frowned at him, coming up beside him. "Do you need help?" she asked, concern leaking into her voice.

Anakin shook his head. "No, it's alright Leia, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Anakin smiled a little. Even with the resentment from their other life, Leia was still his daughter. Anakin could feel the relief seep through him at the realization that this merge had not hardened his daughter towards him. "Yes Leia, I am sure. If I need help I will be sure to let you know," he said gently.

Leia huffed. "Alright."

Anakin smiled a little, gently draping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "But thank you for your concern."

Anakin didn't miss the fact that she shifted uncomfortably for a moment before she pushed the feeling aside into the Force.

"Luke had me promise I'd watch out for you," she said quietly so that only Anakin could hear. He nodded slowly in understanding.

"Just in case something happened, or in case he still merged like everyone else," Anakin murmured.

Leia nodded. "He was so scared something bad was going to happen…I'm worried about him. I just…I hope that he's alright."

Anakin's comm started to go off, the one he kept on his belt. Seeing that it was 3PO, he simply ignored it. However, the device started to go off again almost the moment that it had stopped ringing. Anakin scowled, pulling out the device. "What is it 3PO? I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but something rather strange has happened."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, frowning. Would 3PO be getting the memory from the other timeline? He didn't see how that train of thought made any sense, but it could still be possible…

"I was going by the vendetta, which had been unoccupied moments before, when I realized that there was someone there! Closer inspection showed that Master Luke was in fact passed out in the fountain—"

"He _what?_" Anakin practically shouted, alarmed.

"I figured I should alert you immediately Master Ani. I—"

"Keep an eye on him 3PO, we're headed over there right now."

"Of course."

Anakin ended the transmission that they had all clearly heard, immediately turning around too sharply. Leia steadied him before they started their rush to the apartment at 500 Republia without a word.

* * *

Luke's mind was muddled. Everything was too bright, and it hurt to breathe. It felt like he was falling, the sound of roaring wind pressing against his ears. For a moment, he felt overpowering darkness all around, clogging every one of his senses and choking out the light within him. Just as quickly as it had come, the feeling dissipated, and he retreated into the warmth of the light.

In the next instant, he felt himself slam into a stone hard surface. Luke felt he was partially submerged in water, but he was too confused to figure out which way was up and which way was down; nor did he have the strength to drag himself out of the water if he could manage to get his bearings.

As the lack of oxygen got to him and he continued to gulp in water instead of air, Luke began to resign himself to his apparent fate of drowning to death in the next few moments.

Metal hands grabbed him from behind and pulled, serving only to confuse Luke even further as he tried to understand what was going on. The world tipped back and forth, constantly changing. He greedily traded in water for air, sputtering the water that had filled his lungs back up as he took in the sweet oxygen he had been deprived of.

"Master Luke! Oh dear, what is going on here?"

"3PO…" Luke slurred, the world spinning around him. He couldn't seem to open his eyes for some reason. It just took too much effort….

"I should call Master Ani, perhaps he will know what's going on," 3PO was saying frantically. Luke felt himself slowly dragged across a stone floor, his head lolling back. "Master Luke, can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"3PO…h'many times d'I gotta tell ya…'s jus Luke…" he slurred once more before the darkness of unconsciousness finally overtook him. Luke welcomed it happily. This world was too confusing for him anyway…


	17. Chapter 17: Dark Tides

**_Hehehehe. I have no words for this haha._**

**_I thank you for your reviews. Get ready for things to get even worse! Please review!_**

**_Enjoooooooyyyyyyyy!_**

* * *

Anakin was at the front of the party once they arrived at the apartment.

He strode in at a determined pace despite his weakened state, eyes scanning the room. 3PO came over to him, looking as distressed as ever.

"Oh Master Ani! Thank goodness you've arrived. I'm just not quite sure what to do…"

"Where is he 3PO?" Anakin asked, glancing around as if Luke would appear out of one of the corners.

"I did my best and put him on the couch sir. Is there anything you need me to do?"

Anakin looked over 3PO's shoulder, spotting the unmoving figure on the couch at last. He'd thought it was just a blanket at first, the blonde hair blending in with the cream color of the pillows. Now, though, he could see the steady rise and fall of their chest.

"Contact Padme and tell her that we found him," Anakin said briefly, stepping around 3PO and making his way over to the couch. Leia and Han followed close behind.

Anakin crouched down beside the couch, his heart pounding. As he rolled Luke over, he took in every detail, all the way down to the single glove covering his right hand.

_He's really here again_, Anakin found himself thinking as he gently laid his hand on Luke's forehead. The young man was running a fever, sweat beading across his forehead.

Several images flashed through his head at once, though there were two that stood out the most. One where he crouched down beside the dying young man, clasping his hand tightly in his own as Anakin begged him not to die, came blazing back to the front of his mind. He'd done his best to repress the painful memory over the years. The other one that came right after the first was back on the Second Death Star, where he looked up at his son as he felt his final moments coming to a close, thanking Luke for saving him from the dark as Luke silently plead for him not to die. It was strange how they had been in each other's shoes, one holding the other in their last moments.

As Anakin stared down at Luke, he was hit with the realization once more that Luke was here, once more. Just as he had been twenty-three years ago. Anakin just wished that it could be under better circumstances.

Anakin heard 3PO enter the room again. "3PO, why is he soaked?" he asked the droid, his eyes never leaving Luke. His clothes were soaked, he felt cold, and his hair was wet, sticking together in strands.

"I was trying to tell you earlier Master Ani, but Master Luke appeared in the fountain. He was too weak to even push himself up, and I had to pull him out myself before he drowned," 3PO explained.

Anakin finally let his eyes leave Luke as he turned his attention to the centerpiece of the veranda, finally noticing the water trail all the way to the couch. Immediately his mind kicked into high gear.

"Leia sweetheart, could you please go get a warm blanket from one of our rooms? 3PO, go get me a towel, and after that start warming up some water so we can give him something hot to drink when he wakes up. Han, help me move him, I'm too weak to do it on my own."

Everyone obliged, hurrying off to do what had been requested of them. Han approached Anakin's side, and Anakin glanced up at him. "Help me get him situated. When 3PO comes back I'm going to try and dry him off a little." He ran a hand through his hair once Luke was lying much more comfortably on his back, eyeballing Luke's soaked clothes. "I think I'm going to get a fresh change of clothes for him too…"

3PO came trotting back, blocking an annoyed Leia with his slow pace. Anakin smiled a little, getting up and taking the towel from the droid. "Thank you 3PO," he murmured before he turned to Leia. "Just set it on the chair, I'm going to get him a fresh change of clothes."

She nodded, stepping aside to let Anakin pass her. When he returned with the set of black Jedi clothes identical to the ones that the unconscious Luke wore, he gestured for Han to help him.

"Just sit him up first," Anakin muttered, slipping off Luke's top after Han had obliged. He stumbled for just a moment, eyes training on the still recent looking scar on Luke's chest, right where Sidious had stabbed him twenty-three years ago.

"How much time passed since Luke went back in time? For the other timeline, of course," he asked vaguely.

Han frowned, the gears working in his head as Anakin dried Luke off and slipped the fresh shirt on. "A few days…weeks…nowhere near as much time as here. Funny how that works."

Anakin nodded. "That explains it then…" he mumbled.

"Explains what?" Leia asked, confused.

"The scar on his chest…it's been twenty-three years, but it looks like it's still rather new." He shook his head, pushing the thought aside as they laid Luke back down. "Lift his feet up," he told Han.

Leia unfolded the blanket while Han and Anakin finished drying and dressing Luke. When they were done, they stepped aside, allowing Leia to tuck the blanket around him. 3PO came back into the room.

"Is there anything else that you need me to do Master Ani?" 3PO asked.

Anakin sighed. "Just keep an eye on the water…and take care of these," he added, handing the droid Luke's soaked clothes.

Anakin crouched down beside Luke once more, the other two situated on the other couch and watching him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Leia asked.

Anakin nodded. "I believe so…he should be fine once he wakes up and his fever's gone."

Leia gave a sigh of relief, leaning back in her seat against Han. "That's good…"

Anakin glanced at the pair. "What about you two?"

Leia blinked at him, confused for a moment. Han caught on first. "I'm fine. Everything's a little jumbled and there's two of the kid running around, but other than that, I'm good."

Leia shook her head. "I'm really confused…sometimes it's like I'm at war with myself, like—" she cut off abruptly, but Anakin new what she was going to say.

"Like when you're in the same room as me? Don't worry, I get it," Anakin said with a weak smile, returning his attention to Luke once more.

"What about you? How are _you_ holding up, seeing as your other life was spent mostly as Vader," Han asked.

"Han!" Leia said somewhat sharply, looking at him with narrowed eyes at the insensitive question.

Anakin waved a hand. "No Leia, it's alright, I don't mind the question." He kept his hand resting on Luke's head as he turned to fully face Han. "To ease your conscious, I'm alright. Mind you, I know a lot of things a Jedi Master would not and perhaps should not know, I have a lot of memories I would rather go without, and I can tell my temper is shorter than it has been in years, but I'll be okay."

Han opened his mouth to say something else, but Luke groaned, his attention snapping back to the young man. "Luke? Luke, can you hear me?"

Luke tossed in distress, and Anakin put a gentle hand on his shoulder, keeping him from hurting himself. "F'th'r?" Luke mumbled, hardly understandable.

"I'm right here Luke, you're alright, you're safe, I promise," Anakin reassured him in a quiet voice. He peered over the edge of the couch towards the kitchen. "Hurry up with that drink 3PO!" he hollered.

"Of course Master Ani!" he heard 3PO call back.

"Fa'er," Luke murmured, tossing again. His voice was rough, scratchy, and strained. He slung his hand out as if searching for something as Anakin wiped more sweat from Luke's brow. Anakin gently grasped his hand to let Luke know he was there. "F'th'r…Eius…o'th me…n-n't 'is…fault...Sith…p-p-poi'n…" Luke mumbled out, his face scrunched up in pain for a moment from what Anakin assumed was a nasty headache.

"What did he say?" Han asked, confused.

Anakin stared at Luke without really seeing him, his vision slightly blurry and tinged slightly red. "He said the other him...and apparently his…Sith name…is Eius. But he said that it wasn't the other Luke's fault…that it was Sith Poison."

Had it been Sidious? Had Sidious injected his son with the dark poison by force? Or had it been an accident?

"Sith Poison?" Leia echoed, confused.

Anakin shook himself from his stupor, realizing she didn't know what it was. "Sith Poison is a substance that, when injected…will gradually corrupt one to the dark side…I don't think there's been any cure found for it yet…" Anakin murmured, running his hand through Luke's hair as the young man tossed and turned in continued distress. "It's alright Luke, you're safe, we're here," he said soothingly to the young man. 3PO came in with a piping hot drink ready for Luke.

The young man's eyes fluttered open for a moment before he squeezed them shut again. "It hurts…" he murmured.

"What hurts?" Anakin asked him quietly, tense and ready to help however he needed to.

"Ev'yt'ing…" Luke mumbled. Anakin let his hand come to a rest on Luke's forehead.

"You're running a fever and you almost drowned. It's going to be a while before you feel well again. Just take your time and rest," Anakin told him soothingly.

Luke grimaced. "Thirsty…" he whispered softly. Anakin reached over and snagged the hot drink from 3PO, helping Luke to sit up the best he could.

"I've got something for you, don't worry," he said gently, helping Luke to sip on the drink.

Anakin heard a shuttle arrive, and realized Padme must have finally come. He heard her hurried footsteps approach, moments later feeling her hand on his shoulder.

After a sharp breath, she spoke. "Is he going to be alright?" Padme asked worriedly.

Anakin nodded. "Yes, he will be. We'll just need to keep an eye on him for a while."

Padme nodded as well, getting on her knees beside Anakin. "Here, let me…"

Anakin glanced at her, but reluctantly let her ease him away and take over Luke's care. Anakin ran a hand tiredly down his face, shaking his head. He had a feeling that things were only just starting…

His comlink went off, and everyone stared at the little device on his belt. Glancing around the room, Anakin snagged the device and promptly answering it. "Skywalker," he said smoothly.

"Anakin, there's a Council meeting being called right now. Apparently we're getting a distress signal and an incoming transmission from a Master and Apprentice. Something's wrong, so Yoda wants us all there. There's something about this that isn't right…"

Anakin sighed. "Something really bad is about to happen. I can sense it. We're about to be handed another problem. _That_ _much_ I'm sure of."

* * *

Eius silently made his way through the ventilation shafts of the small building, taking great care to keep himself shielded from the two Jedi he was gradually closing in on. He could sense their presences ahead of him. His adrenaline was already pumping; but he couldn't let himself get too hasty. He couldn't rush this: he had to be clean and quick.

Finally, the Jedi were blow him, right under the vent covering. He peered down, studying them both. One aging Master that seemed to favor his left leg, one young female Padawan who seemed to be inexperienced in the area of combat. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, too relax and unprepared.

Eius smiled, eyes glinting wickedly in the darkness as he waited a few moments to sketch out a plan. He would go after the Master first…then he would take care of the Padawan.

After she contacted the Council of course. His Master had a plan to get their message through to the Council Members.

Before he delayed too long and lost his chance, Eius kicked the vent cover off, dropping down on the Jedi Master as he activated his green lightsaber.

He would have to remember to change the blade's color sometime soon.

The Master reacted as fast as he could, but Eius was faster, and he had the element of surprise on his side. He elbowed the Padawan in the face, seizing the Master in a Force choke at the same time and slamming the old man into the wall. The man gasped for breath, his feet kicking feebly as he struggled for air.

It only served to feed Eius' elation at his first kill.

The Padawan raced at Eius, so he decided to speed up the old man's death for the sake of time. With a flick of his wrist, Eius snapped the man's neck, turning on the Padawan in one fluid moment.

The Padawan shrieked in anger in pain, and Eius smiled at her, feeling a rush of power flow through him. This pitiful Padawan would be no match for him.

He tossed the girl across the room and stole her lightsaber, swinging his lightsaber loosely in his hand and smiling at her as she struggled to get away from him.

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Da'leen Shun scrambled across the floor, trying to pull herself away from the mysterious dark sider. Fear and anger coursed through her at an alarming rate, but the most overwhelming feeling was the panic that skewed her judgment. She was weaponless, at his mercy, his golden eyes burning into her very soul from the darkness of his black robes. What was she going to do? Did the Council know about this man.

Da'leen suddenly had a moment of clarity. She needed to contact the Council. She needed to warn them about this man whether she died in the process or not.

Her comlink was across the floor, having fallen off of her utility belt when she was knocked across the room. Her Master had always told her she needed to make sure her com was securely on the belt. Now she was paying for not being more careful at the worst time possible.

Frantically, she started to pull herself across the floor, her sides lighting up in pain. Grimly, she thought she might have broken a rib or two when she had hit the wall.

_Just a little further_…

The man behind her laughed wickedly, his voice echoing around the room and causing her stomach to twist in fear.

"You can run, but you know it's useless. You're mine now. You'll be dead soon…"

Da'leen stretched out her hand, desperate to reach the com. It was right there, just within reach…

The man's gleeful laughter continued to ring in her ears.


	18. Chapter 18: Taint of the Dark Side

**_Aaaahhhhhh, chapter 18...I was worried I wouldn't finish it tonight :D be glad I managed :D_**

**_I must say, this chapter was hard to write. It was hard to get what I was seeing in my head down into words. I hope you guys all understand what's going on haha. any questions just ask and I'll try to explain haha._**

**_ANYWAY!_**

**_Thank you for the reviews, etc etc, i say this every time but I'm not about to stop hahaha._**

**_Please continue to review and ENJOY!_**

* * *

Anakin was the last one to arrive in the Council Room.

Of course.

He was stiff, standing perfectly straight as he walked in, ready for any reaction that might await his entrance. To his mild surprise, hardly anyone batted an eye when he walked in.

Well, almost no one.

Obi-Wan had a strange look on his face for a few moments before it disappeared and Yoda had a look of mild amusement and sullenness when he saw Anakin. But it was Windu's reaction that made Anakin have to smother a smile.

Of course being the direct cause of Windu's death in a single act of complete betrayal wasn't a laughing matter, but the look on his face was still priceless. He looked ready to pull out his lightsaber in defense as he struggled to keep himself composed under the gaze of all the other Master's in the room. Their individual reactions caused Anakin to begin to suspect only certain people had received the memories of the other timeline.

And here he'd thought everyone would suddenly know of his life as Vader.

Anakin strode to his seat on the Council as Yoda called order to the meeting. "Watch the message now, we will. Urgency I feel in the Force," Yoda said, his voice echoing around the room. Promptly, the wizened Jedi Master leaned over and activated the holoprojector.

All of the Master's sat up straighter as the imaged of a Padawan crawling along the floor sprang to view. A bad feeling took root in Anakin's stomach as he watched the girl drag herself across the floor as she spoke her message as fast as she could, as if she was running out of time.

"This message is for the Jedi Council. I am Padawan Da'leen Shun."

The girl gasped out her words, as if they caused her great pain. Anakin had the feeling that this Padawan most likely had been recently injured. His frown deepened as he watched the scene with growing anxiety.

"My master and I were on a mission here on Andara when we were ambushed by a Sith. He's very powerful, and I am using what little time I have to alert the Order that the Sith have returned. I—"

A new voice came through from someone out of sight, and Anakin felt ice rush through him, his face emptying of color at the familiar yet so different voice spoke with perfect clarity.

"Time's up," Luke said eerily. Anakin couldn't tear his eyes away as a lightsaber blade came within view of the Council, impaling the Padawan through the chest. He felt like he was going to be sick.

The image of Luke's cloaked form entered the holorecording, though anyone who wasn't familiar with the boy would not have recognized him. Anakin only recognized him because of his voice. The sickening smirk twisted across what was visible of this man's features was not his son. He couldn't fathom the thought.

Luke stepped on the tiny device, cutting off the image instantly. Immediately, the Council erupted into a frenzy of exclamations, but Anakin couldn't hear any of them. He stared, frozen in shock, at the spot where the incriminating hologram had been moments before. An overpowering sorrow filled him, causing him to feel as if he would suffocate at any moment.

Someone put their hand on his shoulder, and Anakin jumped slightly, having been lost in his thoughts. Obi-Wan's grim face filled his gaze as he stared numbly up at his former Master.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked quietly as the Master's argued around them.

Anakin shook his head. "No Obi-Wan, I am most definitely _not_ alright," Anakin said, his voice strained.

"Sidious could not have possibly already gained another apprentice already!" one of the Master's exclaimed.

"Who would have fallen? And how?" another asked.

"I feel that it's someone we all know…" Shaak Ti muttered, causing Anakin to wince.

"Something to share Master Skywalker?" Windu asked, arching an eyebrow.

Everyone's eyes turned to Anakin. The sick feeling in his gut grew and he grimaced. However, it was Yoda who spoke, saving Anakin from having to explain what he knew.

"Return from the mission to Korriban, Skywalker's son did not. That he made a deal to save his father, was all we knew. Now revealed what that deal was, perhaps it is."

Before the masters could say anything against Luke, Anakin spoke up sharply. "It's not his fault though."

All eyes turned to him again, curiosity and skepticism burning in each gaze. "Do tell Master Skywalker," Windu said slowly.

"Sidious cornered him…he gave Luke no choice but to take the deal. Even then, I think that…that Sith Poison might be involved," Anakin said slowly.

The masters around the room stilled, and there was silence for several beats. Finally, Master Secura spoke up. "What makes you say that?"

Anakin hesitated, meeting Master Yoda's gaze for a few moments before choosing his words very, very carefully. "I…it's rather complicated right now…and something I want to go over with Master Yoda first."

Yoda looked at Anakin knowingly. "Discuss it later, we shall. Need to decide what to do about your son, we do."

Anakin ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. He wanted to be the first person to speak, reluctant to let any ideas make their way to the floor that could lead to his son getting hurt.

"If I could get the chance to talk to him…I might be able to get him away from Sidious…help him to hold onto the light…"

"How can you be so sure?" Windu asked skeptically.

"Experience," Anakin said shortly. He vaguely wondered how long he could last in these Council meetings with his Vader patience. He hardly ever made it through those meetings with the officers without strangling some imbecil.

_Focus on the task at hand Anakin. Get your head out of the past_, he thought to himself sternly.

Yoda cut Windu off before he could open his mouth to go at Anakin again. "Give Skywalker time to try and bring his son back to the light, we will."

Windu had an annoyed look on his face, and Anakin gave Yoda a grateful look. The other masters had to have noticed the tension between Windu and Anakin, because the two hadn't gone at each other like this in years.

"Dismissed, this meeting is. Try to save your son from the dark, you must Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

* * *

Outside the Council room, Anakin grasped Obi-Wan's arm and pulled him aside. "I need to see you too. As well as Yoda."

Obi-Wan frowned. "What happened? I know the timelines merged, and I must say my new memories are quite interesting…but it's something else, isn't it?"

Anakin glanced around before speaking in low tones. "The other Luke came back with the merge. The original one that saved us all. He's separate from the other one and is full of knowledge of what's going on with him. That's how I know that it was Sith Poison: Luke told me."

"What? Luke…why isn't he merged like everyone else?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to make sense of what Anakin was saying.

"Sidious did something and separated them. Luke can't merge like the rest of us. He's still separate. In fact, he's lying on the couch back at the apartment right now."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, staring at Anakin intently as he processed this new development. "Is he alright?"

Anakin sighed. "He's not feeling well. He's running a fever and he nearly drowned, but he should be fine soon."

Obi-Wan nodded. "And you? How are you doing?"

Anakin smiled wanly at Obi-Wan's concern. "I'm holding up alright, thank you for asking. It seems Windu is among those who received the memories of our other lives. It's just wonderful, don't you think?"

"Deal with it, Master Windu will. All in the past, your other choice is, young Skywalker."

Anakin started at the sound of Yoda's gimmer stick as the ancient Jedi Master made his way over to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Master Yoda. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not exactly as young as I once was," Anakin said with a small smile as the Master reached him.

Yoda surprised him by whacking him in the shin like he was still a youngling. "900 years old, are you, hmm? When reach _that_ age, no longer young you will be to me."

Obi-Wan chuckled while Anakin rubbed his shin with a frown. "Of course Master Yoda, I'm sorry."

Yoda chuckled a little before he sobered once more, placing both hands on his gimmer stick. "Something to discuss, had you?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master; Luke didn't merge like the rest of us. Sidious somehow separated the two from each other, and now the original Luke is lying on the couch at Padme's apartment."

"Hmm…" Yoda leaned forward on his gimmer stick. "Told you of Sidious' deeds, he did?"

Anakin nodded once more. "Yes…he told me that what was happening wasn't Luke's fault, that Sith Poison was involved. He also told me that the title Sidious gave him was Darth Eius."

"Believe he can be brought back to the light, you do?"

"He brought me back."

A momentary silence hovered over the trio. "What are you going to do about the Sith Poison? There's not a cure for it," Obi-Wan said worriedly.

"There wasn't a cure for what I was poisoned with," Anakin responded.

"Yes, but Anakin, that poison was based off of one that there was already a cure for."

"I'm not going to give up on him Obi-Wan: I can't. He never gave up on me."

"Regardless. Careful, you must be. Growing in strength, the dark side is. Danger and temptation everywhere, I fear."

"Of course Master Yoda," Anakin said humbly, doing his best to let go of his growing tension.

Yoda smiled at him. "Now, go visit young Luke, we should. See if find out more, we can."

Anakin nodded. "Yes Master Yoda."

* * *

Luke felt absolutely horrible.

He was on the brink of delirium, struggling to stay grounded in reality. He drifted in and out consciousness whilst battling the darkness that called to him.

He did his best to fight off the latter. He knew what the dark side brought. He couldn't succumb to it, not like the other him had. He had to be the one to stay strong despite the temptation.

He came back to himself for a few moments, his eyes fluttering open before he squinted into the harsh light.

"Luke, just rest. You need to recover before you start doing anything. Go back to sleep," his mother said softly, stroking his head gently in a comforting way.

Luke shook his head slowly, trying to hide his grimace. "There's too much to do. I can't afford to sleep much longer."

"I refuse to let you leave this couch until I think that you're well enough to. You might as well take the time to rest."

Luke groaned, closing his eyes once more. His head pounded, and he was sure that the darkness was about to make another try at him. "Where's Father?"

"He'll be back; he had to go to a Council Meeting. It shouldn't be long now."

"I need to see him…" Luke murmured.

"I know Luke, I know, just be patient, he'll be here."

Luke sighed, lapsing back into the darkness momentarily. The dark side descended on him immediately, pulling him away from the light in his weakened state. He could almost feel himself being pulled away from himself, away from the apartment, across the Galaxy…

"_You have done well Eius."_

_Darkness clung to his senses, filling his entire being. There was no light inside of him; no caring, no mercy, no love…_

_Except for one thing…_

_Sidious made a displeased sound, his eyes narrowing on him. "Your thoughts draw towards Anakin…"_

_He hesitated before answering. "Forgive me Master. I never found out if he survived the trip back…"_

"_Why should you care? It's not like he does."_

_His heart stopped for a moment. "What do you mean Master?"_

_Sidious laughed softly. "Do you think he ever truly loved you Eius? How horribly mistaken you are. He preferred the first Luke Skywalker that came back years ago. You served to remind him of the son he lost. You gave him nothing but pain. Why would he love you? You could never live up to what the first Luke was, and you know it. You are just the daily reminder of Anakin's loss."_

_He tried to shove the thoughts that rose to the forefront of his mind away, eyes closing tightly. It wasn't true…it…_

"_And now I can sense that the first Luke has arrived in this galaxy. I'm sure that Anakin is with him now, concerned about him. Do you think he has thought of you once? If he has, why isn't he here now? He does not care about you, Eius. He cares for the first one. And now that the first Luke Skywalker has arrived in the galaxy…Anakin has no more need for you. You might as well forget him Eius, because he has already forgotten you."_

_The darkness choked out the last speck of light that had resided in Eius soul, hardening him towards the one who might have been able to save him._

* * *

Anakin swiftly made his way out of the shuttle that had taken Yoda, Obi-Wan, and him to the apartment. In the living room, Padme, Leia, and Han were still congregated around the couch where Luke was laid out. As Anakin stepped onto the veranda, he knew something was wrong. There was darkness heavy in the air.

Obi-Wan flinched at the intensity of the dark side in the apartment and Yoda stumbled in his pace for a moment, but Anakin pressed on. The darkness did not faze him because of his life as Vader. He was starting to find this merge a great advantage for him.

"What happened?" Anakin asked, rushing to his family's side.

Leia shook her head. "I don't know. He's been going in and out of consciousness, and this last time…"

"He still hasn't woken up. And Leia says she can sense the dark side everywhere now, including in him. Even _Han_ _and I_ can feel something very wrong Ani," Padme said fearfully.

Anakin knelt by Luke, putting a hand on his head. Luke's eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids and he was covered with a sheen of sweat. The depth of darkness that he felt in the boy worried him greatly; it scared him even.

"Trying to connect him to his other self, the Force is. Call him back to the light we _must_, before too late it is. Only succeed in drawing him to the dark side as well, it will. Merge them, it will not, if let this go on any longer we do. Only make things worse," Yoda stated firmly, hobbling over to Luke as well.

Anakin grasped Luke's hand tightly, hand still resting on his forehead as he felt Yoda stretch out in the Force, reaching out to Luke's Force Presence. Anakin copied his actions, starting to catch onto what Yoda was trying to do. He closed his eyes, squeezing Luke's hand tighter.

_Come back to us Luke…don't give in to the dark as well, please, we need you. _I_ need you. Come back, _Anakin called to him through the Force. He pushed as much light towards Luke as he possibly could, hoping that Luke would be led from the dark by the three bright Force Presences ushering him back.

The young man moaned, tossing restlessly as he had earlier. Thankfully, it seemed that their efforts were gradually working. All three of them pushed more light Luke's way, gently coaxing him away from the dark. The young man followed slowly before, to everyone's relief, the darkness went away.

Most of it anyway.

Anakin could still sense a sliver of darkness left; a sliver he knew came from the sense of being overcome by the dark. It wasn't a part of one's self that was simply done away with. It stayed with them. The best they could do was control that darkness that remained inside them, and it sorrowed Anakin to know that Luke was no longer free of the darkness and full of light as he once had been. Perhaps they would find a way to restore him to that state of pure light later; but for now, he had been tainted by the dark.

Yet it was still better than being completely overcome.


End file.
